


Beautiful Tragedy

by MagicHappenx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alec hates magnus at first, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cute, Disability, Emotional, Emotional ride, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hope, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt Magnus, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, I AM SORRY, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is a small bean, Sad, Siblings, Tears, Tragedy, and so in love, but then he loves him, it hurst, parent love, so many feels, so much, so much more, they both are dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicHappenx/pseuds/MagicHappenx
Summary: Being the eldest, Alec lightwood is used to all the attention and When Magnus Bane is forced to live with Lightwoods Alec start hating him, but when a tragedy strike, Alec will realize how much Magnus means to him and he will do anything in his power to prove that!Or a story where a boy leans to fall in love and in return teaches to live life Despite how hopeless it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

Clothes? Shoes? Toothbrush? Charger? 

Magnus checked everything twice, Making sure everything he needed was tucked in his overstuffed suitcase. He paced the room, scour through his wardrobe and searched the washroom before zipping the suitcase and falling in bed with a exhausted sigh. 

He stared at the ceiling not knowing how exactly he felt at the moment, relieved Or sad? Betrayed or angry?. Everything was happening so suddenly that he wasn't able to grasp a single strand of his life, but maybe deep down he always knew it would come to this.

His life went downhill in a blur, it was like just yesterday he had everything he could ask for and in a blink of his eyes it was all snatched away from him leaving him in a bubble he couldn't get out of.

His thoughts were interrupted by a ringtone coming from mobile placed on his bedside table. He groaned annoyed, before rolling over and grabbing it between his two fingers. It was Raphael, his bestfriend of years. He sigh once before sliding the screen and attending his call. 

"Rise and Shine Amigo" Raphael sang through the other end of call. 

"Morning to you too Raf" Magnus rolled his eyes already smiling despite how shitty his day was. It was the effect of his friends on him. 

"Come On, I know you desperately need someone to whine about moving" Chuckled Raphael. A sigh left Magnus's mouth as his shoulders sank. 

"I don't know what to say to be honest" Magnus rolled until he was lying on his back. "I think I always knew this will happen". 

"I can't believe she would do this" Raphael sigh and Magnus chuckled bitterly. 

"Welcome to the team mate" Magnus closed his eyes. 

"Hey, maybe its for good. Atleast you will be away from that Bastard" Raphael assured him. 

"Yeah and I don't have to eat those horrible cakes" Magnus joked, his heart already felt light. 

"That's my boy, and also we could meet frequently" Raphael added. 

"Maybe it is for good" Magnus closed his eye exhaling deeply. He let his mind drift away for few seconds where nothing like this was happening. Where he wasn't forced to leave his own goddamn house and live with someone else. It was actually a wonderful world and he found himself smiling but it went away as soon as it appeared. 

"Magnus sweetie are you done?" Magnus rolled his eyes frustrated hearing his mother calling him. The words "Sweetie, or love" Seems fake to him now and it anger's him when his mother call him with these love names and does the exact opposite. 

The door to his room opened with a bang that echoed around for a painful minute startling Magnus although he knew his mother was on her way. She immediately frowned, before her face softened and she went towards him. Magnus abruptly stood up, folding his arms firmly over his chest and she stopped few feet away from him. 

"Maryse and Robert are downstairs" His mother who was a beautiful young woman with her gorgeous brown hairs and brown eyes, informed him.

"So, you have officially decided" Magnus curtly asked. 

"Magnus you know its for best" His mother moved towards him but he stopped her placing his arm between them, her face fell. 

"I can't believe you, you choose him over your own son?" Magnus shook his head in disbelief. 

"Magnus love---" 

"Don't "love" me Mom, That guy ruined everything, he hit you once, he abuses me and after all this you decided to move away with him and leave me like that?" Magnus angrily asked making her gulp. 

"I love him Magnus" Magnus wanted to punch the wall when his mother whispered those words, he felt all the hope, all the expectation shatter inside him. He felt something breaking and he willed himself not to cry infront of her. Shaking his head in disbelief he moved backwards and Angrily grabbed his suitcase moving past his mother who Grabbed his arm stopping him. 

"Magnus please you have to understand--" 

"I understand everything Mom, first you left dad for him, then you let that Man live with us despite how he abused me and now, you are letting your own son live with lightwood's just because you love him" Magnus interrupted emphasizing the word "love", his voice breaking a little. He looked at his mother for a second who remained silent, nodding to himeself he yanked his arm away and stormed out of the room. 

All through the stairs his mind was mess but he Immediately smiled when he saw Maryse and Robert sitting there on a couch waiting patiently. Maryse jumped and walked with her open arms towards Magnus engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. Magnus chuckled and closed his eyes letting her scent sooth him. 

"Magnus my boy it's been so long" Maryse squeezed him. 

Lightwoods were family friend of his mother for years, Maryse was like a second mother to him. They met a lot before his parents got divorced and his mother's boyfriend shifted over to their house almost three years ago. He had met their kids but not much, mostly they would come alone and sometimes Isabelle their younger daughter and Jace would also come. He met Max the youngest lightwood and Alexander the eldest only once. Safe to say he liked them all, except Alec a bit. He wasn't always friendly with him but he never had a problem. 

"Its been years" Magnus spoke breaking the tension, he felt Robert squeezing his arm and he pulled apart to greet him. 

"Are you all packed?" Robert asked and Magnus nodded looking at his suitcase which now was resting on the floor. Robert grabbed it and went outside while Magnus stood their awkwardly watching his mother and Maryse two best friends hugging each other. He could listen to their conversation a bit. 

"You aren't doing right Evelyn" He heard Maryse whispering to his mother and saw the way her shoulders sank and how she desperately looked at Maryse. 

"Its for the best, Just please take care of Magnus" Evelyn Pleaded and Magnus wanted to yell and cry at the same time. How could she expect someone else take care of him when his own mother was abandoning him? It was cruel. 

"Don't worry He is like a Son to me, I will take care of him just the way I do with my own kids" Maryse assured him and his mother smiled a teary one. 

Why he wasn't going to his Father was still a mystery to him? Him and his father was really close and when he walked out of the house Magnus pleaded to go with him just as desperately his Father did but unfortunately his mother won the custody. He was allowed to meet him twice in a week but for almost a year He hasn't. He didn't even know now where he live.

He asked his mother to leave him with his father but she only said "Maryse is best option". Somehow he believed his father didn't even know about this all. 

He shook his head seeing Maryse and his mother looking at him sadly, He looked at Maryse who nodded telling Magnus to say her goodbye. She moved outside to give them some time. Magnus stood their awkwardly while His mother grabbed his hand hesitantly. 

"Magnus, I know you are mad but you need to understand. I can't leave you here all alone" Everlyn said. 

"Why are you leaving in the first place mom? You could have denied his offer" Magnus whispered. 

"I have to go, I want to go with him. I love him Mags, and I want to live my life a bit. Its just for few months Darling, just until we come back" Evelyn cupped his cheek and Magnus looked at her in disbelief yet he didn't say a word, not even when she hugged him close to her chest, not when he felt a tear on his neck. She placed a tender kiss on his forehead before straightening his collars. 

"Be a good boy Magnus, I love you" She whispered and Magnus only nodded, not able to utter a word. Glancing at her one last time he moved out towards the car waiting for him.  
.  
.  
.  
It seems to Magnus that the lightwoods were really excited about the fact that Magnus was going to live with them seeing how they greeted him. He felt Arms around him as soon as he entered and he awkwardly looked at Maryse who shrugged giving him "told you so" Look. 

All the way to their house Magnus was scared and nervous while Maryse and Robert kept assuring him that they all were really Happy to know that you were coming, well excluding Alec which she didn't tell him about. 

Magnus looked at Isabelle in his arms and gasped at how grown up she looked, she had grown into a beautiful girl and he couldn't help but smile. 

"Hello Izzy, you look beautiful" Magnus kissed her cheek and she beamed proudly, her face bearing her beautiful smile. 

"You look good yourself Magnus" Izzy winked and Magnus chuckled. She was almost 9 years old when they met last time and now she was 12, yet she look so much same and different. 

The next who greeted him was Jace who was just a year younger from Magnus, he looked muscular for a 15 year old but still he was as handsome as he was last time. They didn't know each other well, they would just sat by and sometimes play. 

He saw Youngest lightwood Max coming towards him with a bear tucked underneath his armpit. Max was six year old now and yet he was too adorable. He came by and stood near Izzy grabbing her hand looking at Magnus with uncertain eyes which Made Magnus smile but before he could greet him someone interrupted him.

"So, you finally arrived" Magnus almost jumped when he heard such soft yet cold voice and looked at what happened to be was Alexander Lightwood, the eldest and year older from Magnus. Alec was tall unlike any of his sibling, he was smart and handsome, he had beautiful hazel eyes and brown hairs that fell on his eyes covering their beauty. Alec was in no doubt the most beautiful boy he has ever seen and he felt his inside getting hot the longer he stare at Alexander lightwood.

"Yeah, Ummm Hi?" Magnus finally stuttered not knowing what to say, something about his posture and attitude was unwanted for him. 

"You have drove my mom nuts even before gracing us with your presence" Alec spatted and Magnus looked at Maryse who was glaring at Alec. 

"Now listen, you are a guest here, act like one" Alec warned a finger pointing at Magnus. 

Magnus didn't know what to do or say, he could have said something rude to him but he controlled himself not in a mood to ruin things even more and thankfully Maryse spoke. 

"Well Magnus why don't you go and settle in your room? I'll make lunch?" Maryse forced a smile and Magnus nodded rapidly, wanting nothing more to be away from Alexander Lightwood. 

"Izzy, Jace will you? Maryse asked and they both nodded eagerly, Izzy held Magnus hand as Jace guide him towards his new room, He looked at Alec who was glaring at his and Izzy's hands.  
.  
.  
.  
"Alec what the hell? I told you to behave" Maryse asked as soon as Magnus was out of sight. 

"Seriously Mom, why does he have to come here? Out of all places?" Alec asked back annoyed. 

" I told you Evelyn has some problem, she has to go somewhere and Magnus needs to stay here." Maryse gritted. 

"Why here? Where the hell is his Father?" Alec angrily asked, Honestly he couldn't understand why he has to share his house, his family, his siblings with someone else? He hated it, he hated the fact that Magnus would live with them and interfere in his family matters. 

" Stop it Alec, I am warning you now, be good to him" Maryse warned and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"I don't know him and I don't want him here and no one can change that" Alec spatted before storming towards his room, Magnus room was infront of his and it didn't do any good when he saw Izzy sitting with him laughing. Something burn inside of him seeing his sister being friendly with Magnus and he shut the door with a loud bang.

Call it Jealousy or whatever, but as a eldest sibling he was used to all the attention and doing what he want to and now this Magnus guys was getting all the attention and Alec was being told what to do or what not to. 

He won't let Magnus steal his Family, never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus interact with Lightwoods

Magnus Had his hand tightly In Izzy's while his other held his suitcase as they followed Jace who lead them towards what was suppose to be his room now. As they pass Jace show him his room which was infront of Izzy's at the end of Alec's and his. Jace room was more boyish, He had laptop and papers scattered on his bed, his clothes piled on the floor. 

Izzy's room however was neat and tidy, Her bed-sheet was Pink, comforter was neatly folded. Magnus saw her make up collection resting over her Dressing Table which was at the end corner of her room. Her walls were beautifully decorated, mostly with Posters and pictures of her Favorites. She was a fangirl. 

By the time they reached Magnus room, Izzy has narrated all of her favorite movies and hobbies To Magnus with such enthusiasm that Magnus adored her in a heartbeat. Apparently, she was more interested in Make up and dressing, which wasn't a surprise for Magnus considering she was a teenage girl. Her favorite Band was "One Direction" and her Favorite movie was "Harry Potter". It was safe to say, Magnus liked her choices. 

"This is your room Magnus" Jace pointed as he slid the door open inviting Magnus inside. The room wasn't too fancy nor too simple, It was moderate and exactly the way Magnus liked. The bed-sheet was of Black and white color while the furniture was mostly black. The wall was covered grey. Infront of his bed sat a couch and two small mat was lying infront of the door. The room smelled of caramel mostly.

Magnus moved further inside and took in the decoration Lightwood's did for his arrival, He saw a side lamp with greeting cards which he knew was from Izzy. He saw how Maryse has placed all the necessities and also how Jace has left few of his T-shirts in the wardrobe in case Magnus needed, it was all very welcoming for him and it made his heart swell, seeing how much they all were friendly and caring. 

"That is Alec's room" Magnus was brought back from his thoughts by Izzy's voice. He looked at her who was pointing at the room infront of his and Magnus cursed. There goes all his happiness. 

"Umm,Yeah,okay?" Magnus spoke uncertain and Jace laughed. 

"Don't worry, you can always come to us" Jace winked,Magnus sigh in relief and sat his suitcase down. "He's mostly in his room though" Jace paced around, Magnus rolled his eyes not knowing whether to be relieved or scared with this information.

"Thanks Jace" Magnus said sarcastically making him laugh. 

"Izzy will accompany you,I gotta go" Jace patted his back before leaving Magnus and Izzy alone who moved towards the bed, Magnus gently grabbed the cards and looked through them. It was childish yet so adorable just Like Izzy. The first one just read "Welcome Home" with arms indicating gesture of hug. He smiled and slid to next. It was a drawing of what Magnus know of "Lightwoods" but he saw himself holding Izzy's hand and it made his heart melt. 

"Its Beautiful Izzy, Thank you" Magnus smiled at her who smiled brightly in return. Magnus ruffled her hairs Making her giggle only to be stopped when they heard a loud Bang coming from outside. Magnus knew it was Alec and he sigh, his shoulder sinking. Izzy sigh back before ignoring her brother and looking at Magnus. 

"You should get settle, I'll call you for lunch okay?" Izzy spoke. 

"Sure" Magnus replied before he felt a small kiss on his cheek and Izzy running outside. He smiled to himself before his eyes fell on Alec's door. He shook his head not knowing what to feel or think. He get it, Alec was angry for Magnus invading their privacy but it wasn't his fault, If only Magnus could live with his dad. The last thing he want was Alec treating him like shit just to make him feel bad. 

He unzipped his suitcase and took out the irregularly placed T-shirt. He went towards the wardrobe and hanged them, He placed his toothbrush in Washroom which was of marble tiles reflecting his Face. He emptied his bag and neatly placed his shoes in drawer, he placed his charger in his bedside table and then he took out the most precious thing to him. His sketchbooks and art box. 

Magnus was always interested in Art than he was in anything else, It was his passion and it run in his veins. He capture every tiny thing in his mind and then restore it through his drawing. It was his escape from his mother and her boyfriend constant chatters and Also it was his own little world, where he knew he belonged. 

He smiled as he flip through the pages looking at his drawings, paintings and sketching. He smiled a teary one when he saw a particular one. It was his Family drawing. He,his mother and Father was sitting on a beach. Magnus was just few years old. He drew this one from a photograph he saw resting in his album. 

He gently ran his fingers on the surface of his beloved paper, touching the colors, tracing the smiles and wondering how the hell it got so wrong? How in a blink it was all taken away from him 

He was too caught up in his drawing he didn't notice Alec standing there on his doorstep, and that's why he jumped when He heard his voice shutting his sketchbook and placing it beside him. 

"You definitely are weird" Alec frowned at him but Magnus ignored him. 

"Lunch is ready your highness, now would you please come outside or want us to serve here? Alec asked bitterly. 

"Why are you so rude to me?" Magnus moved forward until he stood inches away from Alec. He could smell his scent which was intoxicating and soothing in a way Magnus couldn't tell.

"Give me one good reason not to be?" Alec tilted his face which made Magnus blood boil and he took deep breath to control his temper. 

"Maybe because I am your guest as you say?" Magnus emphasized the word "Guest". 

"Exactly, You are my guest and you will remain our guest no matter what." Alec moved forward until their chest almost touched. Magnus stood frozen, shocked by the closeness and how his breaths send tingles down his spine. He looked at Alec face who had his perfect glare which somehow made him look adorable despite how Magnus told himself he wasn't. He kept starring at Alec's face until he almost drowned in his eyes but Immediately shook his head and took a step backward. 

"I don't have time for you" Magnus said pushing Alec but he wasn't fast. Alec grabbed his arm a bit too tightly and spin him around until they face each other both glaring angrily. 

"Listen Mister, I don't care about any of your problems. It's My family and you are just a guest. Act like one" Alec gritted, Magnus just looked at him in disbelief before speaking. 

"Seriously Alexander? What do you think I'll do?" Magnus asked softly and Alec opened his mouth to reply back but was interrupted by Maryse calling them both. Immediately Magnus Yanked his arms off Alec and went outside, his head shaking in disbelief. Alec stood there starring at his room before storming away. 

He didn't know why, but it matters to him. Somehow he was afraid, scared that Magnus will take his Family away from him. He was scared that He will lose them too, the only people who matters to him now. Maybe deep down he knew Magnus wasn't like that but he couldn't control himself and fear was definitely consuming him. 

He saw Magnus sitting with Izzy and Max and He quietly sat with Jace. Magnus looked up and met his eyes, he passed an awkward and hesitant smile to him and Alec felt something fluttering inside him but he brush it away, he rolled his eyes in reply to Magnus who sigh and turn towards Izzy. 

Lunch was definitely the most Awkward moment in Lightwood family, Everytime Magnus say something Alec would spat. He would tease him and annoy him but in the end Magnus survived mostly because of Izzy and Jace who lightened the mood making stupid jokes which made both Alec and Magnus laugh. 

It was definitely enchanting to watch Alec laugh and somewhere deep Magnus found himself obsessing over the sound that echoed around. He wish he could hear that Sound more frequently. He looked at the way His eyes closed, they way his lips curved as if they would break his face, He saw how his shoulders bounced but mostly how his face beamed and he couldn't help but let a smile foam on his face which was definitely awkward When Alec found him starring and smiling at him. 

Magnus swear he saw Alec blushing a little before he rolled his eyes and excused himself. And so does Magnus. 

He made his way towards his room and cuddled with his blanket, closing his eyes he drifted off in a peaceful sleep.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was woken up by a frantic knocking coming from outside, He groaned and sat up. So slowly he wore his slippers and unlocked the door going in the hallway only to find Max knocking on Jace room with a ball in his hand. 

"Max you okay?" Magnus broke the silence startling Max who let out a scream before giggling making Magnus smile. 

"Sorry, I thought that angry ghost came" Max said innocently and Magnus chuckled at "Angry ghost". He sat on his knee so he was eye leveled with Max who was looking at him uncertain. 

"Angry ghost huh?" Magnus patted his shoulder and he nodded rapidly. 

"Alec and Jace said, in store room there is one big angry ghost and it will come and take me away if I misbehave" Max whispered as if the ghost could hear him, Magnus smiled and played around. 

"Oh, So you need to be quiet?" Magnus Whispered back. Max looked around before whispering in Magnus ear. 

"I heard he is so grumpy" Magnus chuckled hearing this and for a moment he felt bad for Max but it was so cute he couldn't stop himself from poking his cheek. 

"What are you doing here?" Magnus finally asked and Max sighed dramatically. 

"I am bored, I want to play. Alec said he is busy and Jace is sleeping." Max explained sadly. 

"Ohh" 

"No one plays with me" Max pouted, his eyes almost filled with tears and it broke Magnus heart. He knew how suffocated it felt when no one gives you any attention and Max was just a kind right now. He should get all the attention. 

"Hey? Will you Play with me? I am bored myself" Magnus suddenly spoke and Max looked at him surprised before jumping excitedly. 

"YES YES YES" he sang grabbing Magnus hand and pulling him beside him until they were in backyard. It was greener than Magnus could imagine and Well decorated with bushes and flowers. A swing hang at the end. 

"We'll play footy?" Max said putting the ball down, Magnus looked at him confused. 

"Footy?" Magnus asked, Max dramatically placed his hand on head before coming towards Magnus. 

" I'll kick the ball and you have to stop my goal." Max explained Pointing at the goal net beside Magnus and he made an "o" shape. 

"Oh football" Magnus chuckled. Max rolled his eyes before aiming his position. He kicked his plastic air-filled ball and it landed a little away from the goal net. Max laughed when he hit Magnus on his head and the ball went inside the net. 

"Yayyy" Max cheered and Magnus laughed watching him run all the way towards Magnus mocking him who rolled his eyes. 

" I wasn't prepared mister" Magnus tried to defend him smiling while Max pouted. 

"We'll play again then" Max folded his arms. Just like that They played several times, mostly Max winning and one time Magnus stopped. In the end Max ran towards Magnus hugging him tightly. Before Magnus could process Max was laughing , his face buried in his neck. Magnus smiled and spin him around making him Laugh and scream louder. He then pulled apart and looked at Magnus smiling. 

" Thank You Magnus, You are the best" Max kissed his cheek and just like that his day was saved. 

None of the noticed Alec glaring at them watching how friendly Max was with Magnus. It sparked his already burning hatred and for a second he wanted to scream at Magnus but he stormed away angrily. His face burning with Rage as he went towards his room, wiping a tear. 

He felt like he was losing everything he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't max and Magnus too adorable?? 
> 
> Do you think Alec's reason his genuine? That he is jealous and scared? 
> 
> What do you think will happen? 
> 
> Do tell me. 
> 
> Much Love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Magnus interaction
> 
> A little hint about Alec's past 
> 
> Much more so read it :P

Magnus watched from his bedroom window, enchanted by the symphony falling rain create. Somehow is mind was able to capture every fallen drop and how it splashes against his window or the plants outside. He knew already, It was his next drawing. Days seems to be passing in a blur yet they were so extending. He had developed great Bond with everyone, except Alec. Its not like he didn't try, he did but Alec wasn't planning to talk to him. Not even a bit. 

The most closest person to him right now was Maryse, Max and Izzy and it was Comforting in a sense that He didn't felt as lonely as he thought he will. Currently, He was sitting in Isabelle's room after another fight with Alec. Apparently, Alec was kind of furious at something and he lashed out on Magnus which he ignored. He was walking back to his room when Izzy came running to him and asked Magnus to accompany him which he did. 

He watched fondly, as he took out her Make-up kit and sat with Magnus, telling him about it. Although he knew, he listened to her calmly with a bright smile on his face as she told him about her favorite Nail polish, or eye liner excitedly. 

Magnus was kind of Glad to be away from his room which faces Alec and to be in presence of Izzy where everything seems soothing, where it looked like nothing was ever wrong. You could in no doubt say, Magnus has a weak spot for Kids and also for those puppy eyes which Lightwoods were more than capable of giving. It melts his heart in someway, and so here he sat cooing at Izzy watching her as he applied Nail-Polish on her hand, Her playlist rocking the atmosphere. 

He saw how misrably she tried to apply on her left hand and he chuckled grabbing the Nail paint from her making her turn towards him, Her face frowning in confusion. 

"I'll do it" Magnus spoke, dipping the brush in nail Paint. Izzy's face beamed as she sat straight looking at Magnus excitedly. 

"You know how to?" Izzy moved forward placing her hand on Magnus Lap. Magnus nodded as he applied Blue shade to her first nail, his tongue pocking out of his lips making Izzy giggle. 

"I used to do a lot of my Mom's make up" Magnus carefully applied Nail paint on her nails before blowing over her hand softly. Izzy laughed out loud, Her shoulders shaking. When her nails dried Magus took out Silver nail Paint and grabbed her hand gently. 

"Lets do some Nail art, shall we?" Magnus asked, Izzy nodded excitedly anxious to know What Magnus was upto. She looked carefully as Magnus drew different style over her nails. First one was traced in Parallel lines, next one held random dots. She smiled when he drew small Heart on her third nail, gently rubbing the paint off her skin. It took him almost five to six minutes to decorate her nails perfectly and she stare at them longingly.

"Wow! You are so good at this" Izzy exclaimed awe-stuck at her nails which made Magnus chuckle. "What else you can do?" 

"What do you want me to do?" Magnus ruffled her hairs and she stood up excitedly. 

"Hair style?" She asked, Magnus tapped his cheek pretending to think before he Looked at her beaming. "I think I can try something". 

Izzy sat on the chair infront of her dressing as she gave Magnus combs, brushes, Pins and anything he needed. She watched him through the mirror as he carefully separated her hairs, Comb stuck between his teeth, eyes narrowing in concentration. 

"Honestly Magnus, since you came Life has been so good" Izzy pointed dramatically, Magnus smiled humming at her to continue talking. 

"Max is too young to do this, Jace is always with Clary and Alec is too grumpy" Izzy whined, Magnus chuckled at her shaking his head. 

"Who is Clary"? He finally asked taking the comb out of his mouth. 

"Jace's girlfriend. She is nice though, and funny" Izzy replied, Magnus frowned at her. He thought they all were single, well maybe except Alec. Now he knew Where Jace was most of the time. "Sometimes she does my Make up". Magnus shook his head, as he pinned her hairs. 

"I don't know what happened to Alec, he was so funny at first. He wasn't always like this. It was all that Liam faults. I hate him and Max, he always want to play with balls." Izzy continued her Ramble not noticing how Magnus had stopped working hearing about Alec. He frowned not understanding a thing. Who was Liam? What happened?. He cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Who is Liam?" He carefully asked. 

"Alec's ex boyfriend" Izzy answered before her eyes widened at what she just revealed. Magnus was stuck in his thoughts. Alec had a boyfriend? Alec is Gay? What happened? Was he the reason Alec don't trust anyone? Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts by Izzy's frantic pleading. 

"Magnus Please don't tell Alec I told you, We are not allowed to talk about him" Izzy pleaded desperately and Magnus sigh nodding. He so badly wanted to ask more but he figured it was something personal To Alec and he had no right to ask, Beside he now know there is a reason Behind Alec's rude behavior. 

"Your secret is safe with me" Magnus replied causing Izzy to smile.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec walked out of his room tucking his mobile inside his pocket. He glanced at Magnus room to find it empty. No wonder it was too quiet. He walked in the launch and then into kitchen only to find him sitting with his mom, peeling potatoes. Honestly, he was getting on his nerves now. Was there anything he wasn't good at? Any way he won't get close to his family? Apparently, No. 

How could anyone expect Alec to behave nicely with him, when he know he couldn't be trusted. When he know his family was making the same mistake again. When he believed there wasn't anyone who could be trusted. Shaking his head he moved away and sat on the couch with Max who was watching cartoons. 

Alec sigh and ruffled his hairs making him giggle and glare at Alec which made him laugh, and after a long time he even though reluctantly sat with his younger brother and watched Tom and Jerry and surprisingly laughed too. 

After an hour or so, both Magnus and Maryse served the dinner. It was Mash potatoes with Chicken stake and fries not to forget coke. He glared at Magnus when he placed a plate infront of him but he simply ignored which anger him even more. He hated seeing how close he was getting to his family and how Smoothly he fitted as if he was made to be here. He hated seeing Max playing with him, He hated seeing Izzy laugh with him and now His Mom smiling and cooking with Magnus. 

Alec knew he should let go of his fears, but he couldn't. Honestly how could he? He was just a boy when the world made him realize that No one will stay with them, that they all are bunch of liars? What scares him most is seeing how close his family is to Magnus and how heartbroken they will be when they'll know it was another act.

Magnus sat with Izzy and Max, Jace and Robert weren't home and Alec sat with Maryse right infront of Magnus, His intense gaze was making Magnus uncomfortable and he shifted twice in his chair nervously. He could feel himself getting warmer with every passing second, and somehow he could see Alec blushing a little. Magnus wanted nothing more to be there for him, to tell him its okay to trust people even if He was betrayed first. He didn't know what happened, but there was a reason which made him this way. 

"Magnus!" He jumped hearing Maryse calling him and looked at her confused face before looking at Izzy who shrugged. 

"Huh?" It was all he could get out as he blushed crimson red making them chuckle and Alec smirk.

"Pass me Coke will you?" Maryse pointed at the bottle sitting infront of him, He made an "o" shape before passing it to Her who shook her head smiling. The rest of dinner was mostly quiet well until Alec spoke. 

"So, Magnus how long are you staying here?" Alec interrogated, Magnus almost choke on his bite before swallowing forcefully. 

"Umm Don't know, until mom comes back" Magnus answered hesitantly. 

"And where is she?" Alec asked, Magnus looked at Maryse for some support who sigh before speaking. 

"Alec, I told you she has some problem" Maryse gritted, suddenly the whole atmosphere was so awkward for Magnus to sit and he wanted nothing more to go back in his room and never come out. 

"Your Father? Did he also not wanted you with him?" Alec asked, Magnus eyes widened and he looked at Alec in disbelief. His heart thumping painfully hard. 

" I mean Your dad didn't wanted you so does your mom, Shouldn't they have given you to foster care?" Alec asked bitterly without even thinking. 

"ALEC!" he heard Maryse yell. His eyes widened as he looked at Magnus tearful eyes and gulped on realizing what he just said. He sank back in his seat wanting nothing more for it to swallow or take his words back. Magnus kept starring at Alec in disbelief, his eyes filled with tears and his hand shook a little. He gulped before standing up and excusing himself. He walked back to his room wiping tears he shed on his way. 

Alec excused himself before anyone could stop him feeling like an idiot. He knew he crossed the line but he couldn't stop himself. All the hate got best of him and the words flew out even before he could think. He sigh and sat on his bed cursing himself.   
.  
.  
.  
The moment Maryse entered his room he knew he was gone, He shifted uncomfortably as she sat beside him looking disappointed which made him gulp. 

"Mom--" 

"Alec, I know you are scared and I know you have every right to be but it isn't the way to treat Magnus like that and what you just did was off the limits" Maryse said making him gulp and sink back even more. 

"I don't trust him Mom, I don't" Alec whispered and Maryse sigh sadly. 

" I know, but Magnus, he isn't anything like him. He's going through enough Alec." Maryse grab his hands. 

"I am not saying to befriend him, just don't treat him badly" Maryse brush his hair off his forehead. "Apologize to him Alec, don't let one Mistake ruin your life. Stop closing your heart honey" She kissed his forehead and slowly went outside giving him time to think. He looked at the photoframe of his beloved letting a tear fall. 

"You guys left me, how do I expect him not to?" Alec talked to the photograph of his best friend and Grandpa. Two of his favorite people, two people he loved most but lost too soon. 

"How do I know he isn't like him? How do I know he isn't acting?" Alec wiped a tear that fell on frame. "What if I let my family get close, what if I get close to him and he leaves me too? Leave them? What if he steal my family? What if they love him more than me?" Alec let out a muffled sob. 

"I can't lose them too, They are all I have. I don't know what to do" Alec whispered. He stare at the photograph as if they will give him any answer. He lay there for a while before taking a deep breath and moving outside and towards Magnus room. 

He knocked and slid the door open only to find Magnus sitting with a photoalbum on his lap, wiping his tears frantically. His face fell when he saw Alec and he closed the album placing on the bed beside him. Alec hesitantly moved towards his bed and sat on a corner, keeping maximum distance between them. 

"Magnus I---I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said" Alec stuttered, Magnus exhaled deeply looking at him. 

"No!, You were right. None of My parents wanted me. And they left me here to burden you all" Magnus chuckled bitterly, something about his voice made Alec flinch. It was too cold and for a second Alec wanted to reach out and touch him but he refrain. 

"I am sure they had their own reasons" Alec spoke quietly. 

"My parents got divorced because my mom was cheating on my father. Her boyfriend was abusive a little with me but in the end she always believe him. She believed that he was doing his best, that he was stressed. That he loved her" Magnus stared at the lamp and Alec sat there quietly starring at Magnus. 

" He had to move out of the city due to some business and he asked my mom to come with him. He told my mom clearly that I won't go with them as I only make things worse. I begged her not to but she left me with you guys for that abusive bastard. I told her to leave me with my father but she didn't. Hell, because of them I don't even know where he lives now" Magnus wiped his tears taking deep breaths.He looked at Alec who was looking back sadly. 

"Now you Know, it wasn't my choice" Magnus whispered looking away. 

"Umm, I don't know what to say. But Magnus you don't deserve it" Alec said. 

"I don't know what happened in your past Alexander, but you can't close yourself because of one person. You deserves better and there are people to help you, to show you how much they loves you" Magnus urged to make him believe. Alec's body stiffen as he looked away from Magnus. 

"You don't know anything about me, I came to apologize and I did. It doesn't mean we are friends" Alec said coldly. 

"You don't have to apologize" Magnus sigh, Alec looked at him once before standing up and moving outside. 

"Alexander, Please don't close yourself from Love. Please" He heard Magnus saying before he closed his eyes and moved towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!! SO????? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Jace and Magnus
> 
> Malec interaction

His Brown-Gold eyes scanned the beautifully drawn curves of Rain drops he admired a day before. His hands worked smoothly, tracing every single Splash. His pencils worked in a flow as he paint them in White-Silver color. He pulled back and admires his work, his eyes narrowing in utter concentration. Pure calmness displayed on his Face. 

It was the thing about art, the moment his pencils touch the surface of his sketchbook he would forget the world around him. It was as if it didn't exist anymore. He and his Pencils would have a decent conversation, communicating through his drawing. His drawing reflects the raw emotions he felt and it was definitely a masterpiece. 

Magnus remember his Dad and Mom always admiring and encouraging him, they would be surprised and amazed by how talented their son was and how smoothly he would draw. It was like he understood their language and there was some sort of comparison between them. His art was simply Magical. 

He had spent most of his vacations drawing in his room locked up from the world existing outside. He had bundles of sketchbooks in his wardrobe which he carried everywhere he go. His sketchbooks were part of his life, an additional organ of his organ system. If you ask, more important than his Heart. 

No one has dared to touch them and look thoroughly; Magnus has showed his Parents some of his drawing but not much. They all were really personal to him and he felt like exposing a part of himself. 

"Hmm" He hummed, tapping his pencil on his cheek as he think of more details to fill in his artwork. Adjusting a new song on his laptop, he again dived back into his drawing. He tilted his sketchbook to get a perfect angle and smiled brightly as soon as his pencils touched the surface waiting anxiously to create Magic. 

The sky outside was slowly losing his color, turning into black shade just like the outline of his Drawing. After Lunch, everyone went back to their rooms doing god knows what and he was left with no alternative and he started drawing. He sat there for almost 2 hours before a knock on the door caught his attention. He just turned the song off, when it slid open and in came Jace. 

"Magnus Mom says--" That’s all he could say before his eyes fell on the sketchbook and the art accessories scattered over Magnus bed. His eyes widened, He was completely dumbfounded at the sight infront of him. Magnus frowned at him confused before he cleared his throat pulling him back from the trance he went into. 

"Jace? JACE!" Magnus yelled. Jace almost jumped before running towards Magnus, his eyes reflecting the wonder he felt. 

"Holy Hell!, Magnus don't tell me this is all yours" Jace exclaimed looking at the accessories infront of him making Magnus roll his eyes. Dramatic. 

"It is Mine Jace" He spoke, closing his sketchbook and moving back so Jace could sit which he did, Immediately his hands wrapped around the scattered water-paints and crayons. 

"Wow!, I didn't know you were interested in art" Jace moved towards the color-wheels, grabbing them gently. 

"It’s kind of my Passion." Magnus awkwardly answered, Jace looked at him amazed. 

"Same same same" He exclaimed excitedly making Magnus laugh, no wonder he was so amazed seeing his equipments. Jace picked his sketchbook anxious to see his drawing but Magnus Immediately snatched his eyes widening. 

"What?" Jace looked surprised, his hands stretched out infront of him. 

"They are personal" Magnus rub neck. He saw Jace face falling before he sighed. Damn these lightwoods. 

"Alright, I'll show you few" Magnus spoke carefully sliding the front page. Jace's Face instantly beamed as he bounced his legs anxiously. Magnus showed him drawing of a rose, Cat and also few landscapes. In the end, Jace mouth was hanging low and Magnus was afraid he will droll over his drawing. 

"Holy!, Damn it Magnus these are Unbelievable" Jace exclaimed, he saw every perfect detail, curve, line, Color and shape. He saw the creativity and perfection and he was astonished to know it was Magnus's drawing cause it kinda looked professional. 

"Thanks Jace" Magnus voice cut his thoughts. 

"You are teaching me dude, I can ever get the curves right" Jace said giving him his sketchbook back. Magnus smiled nodding. He had no problem, beside he was free anyway. Jace smiled big before he stood up. 

"Oh I forgot, Mom was asking if you need anything? She's going for shopping." Jace turned back, Magnus shook his head and Jace nodded moving outside.  
.  
.  
.  
"I swear I hate the curves Man" Jace groaned for the fifth time in less than an hour. Magnus was in Jace's room teaching him how to curve and honestly Jace was being an ass now. 

"Honestly Jace, Shut up and focus" Magnus sigh, Annoyed.

"Alright sorry" Jace apologized as he tried to follow the movement of Magnus's hand as he perfectly draws curves in his sketchbook. Jace tried thrice before finally he succeeded. He exclaimed hugging Magnus catching him by surprise. 

"There you are Magnus" called Max from the doorway. Both Magus and Jace tuned to look at him who was hugging his ball close to his chest as usual. 

"Max" Magnus exclaimed, Max came running into his arm as he chuckled. 

"Come on Magnus let’s play" Max pouted making him chuckle and kiss his forehead. Honestly, he was too adorable. 

"NO, NO, NO" Jace stood up. "Magnus isn't going anywhere" He pulled Max apart from Magnus. "We are busy" He folded his arms over his chest. Max imitated his gesture glaring at him. 

"Magnus is coming with me" Max stated holding his hand. 

"No he is not, Go ask Alec" Jace again pulled him back. Magnus sigh looking at them. 

"YOU KNOW HE DON'T PLAY" Max screamed. 

"I don't care" Jace spatted. Magnus rolled his eyes chuckling a little before standing up between them. 

"Stop fighting like Old married couples, We can do both" Magnus pointed at both of them. 

"Yeah, how?" Jace asked. 

"I'll play with Max outside and you will try to draw something from your naked eye, anything like a flower, cloud, grass" Magnus explained. Max jumped dragging him outside while Jace sighed grabbing his sketchbook and pencils.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus and Max ended up playing "Catch" while Jace tried to draw flowers infront of him. Izzy joined them later cheering for Magnus while Alec stayed in his room annoyed by the noises. 

Magnus badly wished he would come outside and enjoy, he even asked Max to go bring Alec but he said Alec don't like to play anymore. Magnus sighed his shoulders sinking. He wished Alec would stop closing himself and spend some time with his family. 

They played for hours before he went for shower, glancing towards Alec's locked room. He sighs and stripped off his clothes letting the warm water sooth bundle of nerves and his muscles.   
.  
.  
.  
No matter how much he tried he couldn't help his feelings anymore, he knew he was too far gone and he was afraid he won't ever get Normal. He tried telling him that Magnus wasn't anything like people he met before or that he wasn't acting. He tried telling him that Magnus was also a victim here but everytime he see him with his siblings he burn with anger. 

He saw Magnus sketching with Jace, playing with Max and it hurts. If only Alec wasn't too stubborn. He cant help anything anymore, not even these haunting nightmares that wake him up just like today. 

He sat on the backyard with a blanket wrap around his shoulders as he listened to the playlist of his bestfriend. No one knows what Alec listens so frequently and he couldn't tell how it was the playlist of him and his bestfriend Zack. 

Sometimes Alec wished to just let go of everything and forget, he knows Zack wouldn't have wanted this. This Alec mourning, this Alec grieving and closing himself. He would have wanted rather opposite. He always wanted Alec to live his life. So much it cost himself his. 

Alec wiped a tear off his face as he shivered. He jumped hearing a cough behind himself and looked to see Magnus. Immediately he rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus cautiously asked. Alec scoffed. 

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked back ignoring Magnus question. His voice was so hoarse it depressed Magnus and he sigh moving forward. 

"Couldn't sleep" Magnus hesitantly sat with Alec who looked at him shocked and surprised. "What?"

"In case you can't see I am here" Alec waved infront of him and he rolled his eyes. 

"I know" Magnus said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You can go, I want to be alone" Alec spatted. 

"Its pleasing here, I think I'll stay for a while" Magnus said, Alec groaned not in a mood to fight. 

"Fine" He stood up. "You stay here" Threw the blankets away. "I am going" He moved past Magnus only to be stopped by his warm hand circling around his wrist. Immediately, his heart raced and he gulped pushing the tears away. It was all too similar yet so haunting. 

"Please stay, I want to spend some time with you" Magnus whispered, his voice so small. Alec sighed closing his eyes. Exhaling deeply he looked at Magnus and there was something in his eyes, something so warm, so comforting and Alec found himself sinking back in his seat. Magnus smiled brightly as if he had achieved something so big.

“Are you okay Alexander?” Magnus carefully asked, Alec looked at him before looking away. 

“Does it matters?” Alec asked his voice lost somewhere.

“Look, I know you don’t trust me and I have no idea Why, But closing yourself isn’t the option here” Magnus looked at him trying to make him see how he was damaging himself. Alec looked at him not sure what to say. 

“You know sometimes it helps talking to stranger, even if you hate them” Magnus chuckled lightly and Alec swore it was music to his ear and it terrifies him. For a while there was just silence, or sound of their ragged breaths. Magnus looked at Alec who seems to be lost in his own world. He so badly wanted to reach out to him and take his worries away. If only he wasn’t that stubborn.

“I lose people I love” Alec voice suddenly pulled him back from his thoughts. Magnus smiled a little relieved he was talking. “First My grandpa, He was my hero. From young age I was so close to him. I would anxiously wait to visit him. We would sit together and he would tell me stories about his past, his adventures. He always said he will be there with me but he left me. I was eight years old when he died of Heart attack. At first, I thought he went somewhere but slowly it sank into me that he wasn’t coming back, no matter how much I pleaded” His voice was so small, so painful and he looked so vulnerable but Magnus couldn’t do anything but listen and so he did. 

“His death left a stab in my Heart I can’t ever overcome. I was grieving badly but all this time my best friend Zack was there for me. He stayed over my house, he tried to distract me. He was all I needed and if it wasn’t from him I wouldn’t have overcome that.” Alec took a deep breath. 

“He looked like a nice person” Magnus smiled seeing his beautiful face underneath the moonlight. His features were as beautiful as they were delicate and he resisted the urge to draw them. 

“The best” Alec sank down and looked at the sky above while Magnus stare at him. “He was my light in the darkness. He was always there for me. I remember how scared I was when I figured I was interested in boys and how he comforted me. He let me stay the night over his house and made me watch different movies in which a boy came out to his families. It was silly” Alec laughed making Magnus smile. 

“When I came out, he stood by me and when my Mom accepted me I had to give him a grand treat.” Alec smiled but it went away immediately. “It was all good until it wasn’t. I met a boy, he was gorgeous and beautiful. His name was Liam” Magnus straighten hearing his name, his back stiff. He wanted to know what he did to Alec. What made him this way. 

“He was all I ever wanted; I fell in love with him. I introduced him to my family and they got real close. Izzy and jace were so close to him. He would come over my house and they would stick with him life glue. It was all beautiful until I confessed my love to him, He just stood there and laughed” Alec’s voice was so cold it rose shiver in his body. “He laughed and told me how naive I was. How he played with me, how it was all an act, a stupid bet to make me fall in love with him. He and His friend humiliated me and I couldn’t do anything. When Zack found he was furious. He said he couldn’t see me breaking; he wouldn’t let them ruin my life and next thing I know he went there and started yelling. I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen. Soon, yelling changed into drastic fight and I found him bleeding badly. I took him to hospitals but he didn’t make it. “Be Strong” was his last words and my whole world crumbled” Alec let out a shaky breath his hands trembling. Magnus looked at him and winced at the sight of tears in his eyes. 

“From that day I don’t believe in love anymore. No one was allowed to speak about him. Jace and Izzy were broken too. I closed myself from feelings. I couldn’t. Everyone I loved left me, they lied to me. They said they will be forever but they didn’t” It was heartbreaking to hear him speak. Magnus felt his heart breaking with every single tear that slip out of his eyes. He didn’t know why, but it matters, it hurts him. He felt something for Alec he hasn’t felt before. Yet he couldn’t tell why Alec was cruel to him. So he asked.

“What did I do? Why so rude to me?” Magnus saw Alec flinch and it made him frown. What was this mystery? 

“I don’t trust people anymore Magnus, and I don’t trust you. I don’t know if it’s an act Like Liam or not. I don’t know if you will leave me Like they all did or not. And I hate when you get close to my family, It scares me. I can’t help but think you will leave them broken, you will steal them from me.” Alec said looking directly into his eyes and he sighed. 

“Alexander, I am nothing like Liam and I will prove it to you. And as for your family, they are friendly and close to me yes but also they are your family and nothing can change that. They will love you more than anything and they do it.” Magnus came a bit closer until they breathed the same air. “Maybe, they are so anxious to be close to someone is because you closed yourself. Be with them Alec. This is all you have. These things matters. Plays with Max, Draw with Jace, spend time with Izzy. Talk to them” He hesitantly grabbed his hand which was warmer than he imagined. 

“I don’t know how to” Alec whispered. 

“You Will know, we all will help you” Magnus squeezed his hand, he wanted nothing more to wipe his tears. “Just feel something, Feel the love” It was such a small sentence yet it delivered so much emotions Alec couldn’t grasp. 

“There is something about you, something I couldn’t point and it terrifies me. I don’t want to fall in false trap again” Alec looked at Magnus through his blurry vision. 

“Love is a risky path; it isn't always filled with joys and happiness. It has its own sorrows. And maybe, maybe that’s what makes it so unique yet so common. It’s a blooming feeling you can’t ignore. Betrayal is another hurdle but that doesn't mean you gave up on love” Magnus interlocked their fingers subconsciously. “Just feel the love, let your heart open. Let love heal your wounds.” Magnus stared at his eyes and for a minute he got lost. He couldn't tell what was happening but it looked like all the air was struck. He realized Alexander was more beautiful than he could tell. 

“Just feel something” Magnus finished the sentence. Alec let out a shuddering breath not knowing how his words affect him so much but it did. It was Magical yet so much terrifying. Alec wasn’t ready to feel that. Magnus let his had lose and stood up. His eyes met Alec who passed him a small smile and Magnus smile back. 

Maybe, it was Magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Magnus interaction with Lightwoods!!
> 
> Anyway, how was it? 
> 
> and Malec??? AWWWW 
> 
> What do you think will happen now? Will Alec let go of his fears? 
> 
> Share your thoughts 
> 
> Much Love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and his friends interaction
> 
> Magnus and Maryse interaction
> 
> Alec and Magnus interaction
> 
> Alec and his family Interaction

They said a Mother love is exceptional yet Magus found himself doubting it. It’s been few days since she left her, few days until his life crumbled and also few days he hasn't heard a single word from her. He didn't know whether to be sad or surprised? He didn't know what he expected from her. No matter what happens, a child always needs his parents every now and then.

He kept checking his phone, Laptop, emails anything for some sign of his mother. Any message, voicemail or email left for him. Anyway, he could at least hear her voice and know she was safe but it looked like she almost forgot him, like to her he never existed. It hurts, more than he thought it will. 

Knowing, his mother left was other thing but seeing how she didn't even try to contact him. To know how her son was doing, it was far worse. He sighed as he looked at his mobile, scrolling through the mountains of his friends messaged which always made him. Ragnor and Raphael were like his brother, the annoying yet caring type. 

Ragnor was much more of a grumpy person yet he gives the best advice ever, everytime Magnus needs some assurance or some kind of advice he ask Ragnor. He was more of a counselor of their group yet he loves them with all his heart. 

Raphael was dramatic being of their group, always causing trouble. He and Magnus was the troublemaker and Ragnor always scold them. He closed his eyes and smiled, god knows how much he misses them. It was almost unbearable. His eyes opened again when he heard a knock and saw Maryse smiling at him. He immediately sat straight and looked at her as she took a seat on bed infront of her. 

"You okay?" She asked, Magnus looked confused and frowned at her. "You haven't left the room since morning" Magnus let out a small "Ohh" smiling at her. What was he suppose to say. He didn't felt talking to anyone because he misses his Mother who didn't care enough to message him once. 

"Yeah, Just tired" Magnus exhaled, her brows frowned in confusion. 

"You know even if I am not your mother, I do know when you are lying" Maryse pointed looking at his face making him sigh. He played with his mobile, twirling in between his fingers before he spoke. "You know her well didn't you? Maryse frowned before realizing he meant his mother. She exhaled deeply nodding. 

"Why do you think she choose him?" his voice was too small, too vulnerable it shattered her heart. Honestly, she didn't know the answer to that question. The Evelyn she knew was kind and caring and this one didn't care enough for her son. It didn't make much sense to her. 

"Sometimes, even parents can make mistakes. Sometimes, something’s seems right to them when in reality they are not. I am sure she will realize soon" She patted his back, letting her best answer fall out of his mouth. 

"I don't know, she haven't even messaged me once" Magnus shook his head. Maryse cupped his face and wiped a tear that lay in the corner of his eye. "She will, don't worry. Meanwhile you have me" Magnus smiled a little resting his hand over her which lay on his cheek. 

"Thank You" He whispered.

"Don't thank me, Stand up and come outside." She chuckled making him chuckle too. 

Mother's love really is exceptional.   
.  
.  
.  
Human Brain is a messy thing; no matter how much you try you can't control it. Alec tried to control it but failed, whenever he assured himself that Magnus wasn't like them his brain start making useless confessions that made him shrink back and shook his head. He still can't trust the boy completely and as long as he doesn't trust him he won't like him which means he hates whenever he saw him with his Family. He couldn't control his jealousy or fear. 

He saw him sitting with Izzy, Jace, Max and Maryse watching TV as he went towards his kitchen to eat something. Maryse looked up and smiled. "Alec, come join us" She called, but he shook his head making her face fall. Sometimes, he felt bad but no matter what he does, he can't control himself. He was hopeless. 

His eyes met Magnus who pleaded for him to join but he scoffed and went towards his room grabbing his laptop. He just opened it when Magnus came in and he groaned. 

"Alexander" He said cautiously making his way towards his bed. "What?" He flinched slightly at Alec's cold voice but didn't show. 

"Sit with your Family" Magnus spoke. 

"Who are you to tell me?" Alec scoffed eyes stuck on his laptop screen completely ignoring Magnus movements. 

"No one" Magnus moved forward. "Look, if it’s because of me then I'll leave, beside I am going out with my friends. All I am saying is spend some time with your family, the misses you" Magnus stood infront of him awkwardly. Alec's lips sealed and he avoided eye contact. 

"Alexander, you are strong. You can do this. Go outside, talk to them. Just relax" Magnus encouraged. Alec glared at him. "You don't know me" He coldly said placing his laptop aside. 

"I do, I know what you have been through and I know your reason is valid. But I also know how much you love them. Alexander, I am speaking from experience. Your Family, it is all you got. If you lose them, you won't have anyone or anything. These little things, these small talks, it matters. In the end that's all you have. Memories" Magnus spoke softly, his voice distant. Alec could see the hint of sadness that lingered in his speech and it broke his heart. He gulped feeling guilty but before he could speak Magnus interrupted him. 

"Please, be with them. They need you, you need them" Magnus insisted, Alec exhaled deeply before nodding. Magnus smiled and went towards his room.   
.  
.  
.  
By the time his friends reached his house he was ready in nice Top and Jeans, he made his way outside and smiled seeing Alec sitting with Izzy in his right side and Max curled on his lap. Maryse was sitting on his left while Jace on the chair beside them. They were watching TV and laughing. It was beautiful. He excused himself when another horn came and ran towards the car waiting outside. 

Rapheal was driving as usual and Ragnor sat in back seat. Magnus joined the passenger one getting glare from both of his friends. 

"What?" He asked making them roll their eyes. 

"You ready Miss World, or do you need another hour to get your pretty ass ready?" Ragnor joked, Raphael laughed shaking his head and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up cabbage, you are always jealous of my dressing" Magnus smirked looking ahead as Raphael drove. 

"Hey don’t call me cabbage, and I don't give a damn about your dressing" Ragnor pouted. 

"Keep telling yourself that my dear little cabbage" Magnus laughed, Ragnor elbowed him, offended. 

"You----"

"Stop fighting you both or I am throwing you out" Raphael Yelled making him stop mid sentence and Magnus rolled his eyes. "Why so grumpy?" Magnus asked. 

"Dude, this man has been getting on my nerves for hours and you ask me why I am so grumpy?" Raphael pointed at Ragnor who sank back in his seat rolling his eyes while Magnus laughed. 

"Acceptable, anyway where are we going?" He asked.

"Umm, Pizza?" Raphael asked, Magnus almost jumped from his seat nodding rapidly while Ragnor groaned.

"There we go, our Michael Jackson" Ragnor complained. 

"Ragnor you son of a bi---" Magnus yelped as his head almost hit the dashboard when Raphael pulled the brake abruptly and stopped the car. 

"Get out" He ordered. Magnus and Ragnor looked at each other before they started laughing, throwing their heads back. Raphael glared at them before he laughed too and just like that they laughed for minutes wiping their tears before hitting the road again

In restaurant, Magnus and Raphael kept flirting with people while Ragnor face-plamed every now and then. They would leave flirty remarks, playful comments and winks. They almost got the number of one of the waitress who winked at Magnus and called his pretty boy. Ragnor chocked his drink while Magnus smirked and high-five Raphael. 

"So, what's your name?" Magnus asked. 

"Camille" She flipped her hairs as Raphael howl. 

"Beautiful Name, suits you" Magnus winked earning a glare from Ragnor and pat from Raphael. She placed their pizza licked her lips at Magnus whose eyes were wide. Ragnor laughed at this and Magnus looked awkwardly at Raphael who shrugged innocently. 

"Umm Thank you very much" Raphael said, she looked once at Magnus smiling before leaving them. They looked at Ragnor who was laughing his ass off. 

"HAHAHA, Aww poor Magnus" Ragnor laughed.

"Shut up Ragnor" Magnus gritted before chuckling and laughing with them. He definitely missed them.  
.  
.  
.  
To say Alec felt relieved talking to his family would be understatement. He felt the joy he never felt before, he felt more alive than he ever did. It was surreal. He realized how much he missed this, Izzy telling him about her fandoms, Jace telling him about Clary, Max about his favorite cartoons and Maryse making yummy foods for them. 

Deep down he was glad that Magnus talk some sense to him and he realized he was right, these little things matters to him more than he could think of. He was also relieved Magnus wasn't there because as much as he appreciate his efforts he needed some alone time with his family. He needed to feel normal without his brain bursting all the negative thoughts and his fears consuming him. 

Sometimes, he wishes his brain would shut up and start trusting Magnus completely. There was something about him, his eyes, his softness, his warmth that Alec craves yet he felt so scared. He didn't want to get hurt and hurt his family too. 

"Alec, look what Tom is doing" He was brought back in reality by Max jumping on his lap excitedly. He smiled and looked at the TV in time to see Tom holding a bucket for Jerry full of ice. He chuckled seeing Max watching anxiously. 

"OHHH, do you think Jerry will freeze?" Alec mocked and Max shook his head rapidly. 

"No way, he is too smart for that" Max defended him. 

"Come on, See how Tom will kill him" Alec challenged and Max looked at him. 

"You will see how Jerry will win" Max challenged back. 

"Bet?" Alec extended his hand and Max placed his own. "Bet".

Alec laughed hugging him closer knowing he will lose his bet, he already know Jerry will win cause that's what always happened but he wanted to make his brother happy and it was worth it when it ended and Max cheered loudly sticking his tongue at Alec teasing him who laughed out loud. 

Magnus came just in time to hear their laughter and his heart swell, his eyes met Alec's who passed him a grateful smile and he shook his head going towards his room. 

Maybe he will succeed in breaking Alec's walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I wasn't home. 
> 
> anyway Enjoy the fluffiness for all you can, In next two chapters shit is going down and I am excited. 
> 
> BTW, THE FINALE?? OMYGODDDDD THANK GOD MALEC MAKE UP AND THAT SCENE WAS PURE BLESSING SO WAS THEIR FIGHT SCENE. 
> 
> HELL, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SURVIVE THE HIATUS?? I NEED HELP. 
> 
> Do tell me your thoughts on chapter and finale, and also your plans for hiatus?
> 
> Much Love, xxxxxx


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Max's birthday party
> 
> \- Malec shopping 
> 
> \- A little Saphael and clace

When Magnus went outside he saw something unusual. The Lightwoods were moving like Roborts. The house was messed up with Boxes, ribbons, balloons and so many more. He saw Izzy and Alec hanging a ribbon on the wall on their backyard. Maryse and Robert putting cushions on couch and arranging chairs until it looked presentable. Jace and Max were nowhere to be found. 

He looked at them awkwardly before coughing a little and gaining their attention. Instantly, he saw Alec rolling his eyes while the other's smiling brightly. 

"Magnus, you are up" Maryse smiled. "We are decorating for Max's Birthday" 

Magnus let out a small "ohh". That explains all the noises and hammering that woke him up. He smiled looking at all of them so excited, but most of all Alec who was participating in decoration for his brother. It warmed his heart. 

"How can I help" Magnus asked eager to do something for Max. Honestly, he loved him from the depth of his heart. He was close to Izzy and Jace as well but Max had his heart. He loved his childish habits. It will be his absolute honor to do something for the boy. 

"We got this covered" Alec replied not looking at him. Magnus's shoulder sank, a sigh escaping his mouth as he turned to leave but was stopped. "But, we would appreciate if you could make a banner for him" He abruptly turned around making sure he heard correctly. Alec lightwood asked him to make a banner for his brother's birthday. Damn, it was first time for everything. He smiled brightly and swore he saw Alec smile a little before he turned his attention back into the ribbon he was setting. He saw Izzy wink at him before he chuckled and set to work. 

He grabbed all of his art accessories and started cutting big letters of his chart paper. He arranged them in a sequence until they read "Happy Birthday Max". He painted them all into different colors drawing small cartoons and emojies to make it look funky. It took him few hours until he was done. He tied it into a thread and gave it to Alec and Izzy who hang it on the wall beside the table arranged for cake. He saw Alec raising his eyebrow amused and Izzy smiling inspired by his work and he felt relieved and a sudden joy went down his heart when he realized he did something for Max, for the ligthwoods.   
.  
.  
.  
Sometimes Magnus hated his friends, he wanted to punch them both for being busy. He wanted to go out to buy a present for Max and his only source wasn't available. He cursed throwing his phone in bed and lying down. He lay there for a while before he moved outside only to find Alec grabbing his keys. He ran towards him making him jump. 

"What?" Asked Alec, annoyed by his behavior. 

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked back, making him raise his eyebrow. 

"I don't see how it’s any of your concern" Alec gritted and Magnus face-palmed cursing himself for being dumb. 

"I mean, can I come with you? I need to buy present for Max" Magnus hesitantly asked and his lips sealed tightly when Alec glared at him. 

"You don't need to buy anything" He said and Magnus sighed. "Alec, please I want to" He pouted praying he would fall for this but he shook his head. 

"Fine, I'll go alone" Magnus folded his arms over his chest. 

"How so?" Alec raised his brow, amused. Magnus looked awkward before speaking. "I'll walk" He shrugged and Alec laughed. "Go ahead" Alec said. Magnus scoffed before turning around and moving outside. Honestly, he was an idiot but what other option he had. Besides, he could get a cab or something on his way. 

He tucked his wallet in his pocket and started walking on the road letting the chill air rose shivers down his spine. He cursed Alec with every step and looked around trying to lighten his mood. He saw heavy traffic and swarm of people. He walked few steps more before a car stopped near him and he sigh with relief. The window rolled down to reveal annoyed Alec making Magnus roll his eyes. 

"Get in" Alec said. 

"Why Now?" Magnus folded his arms over his chest. 

"I don't have time for this nonsense, Get in or I'll make you" Alec gritted. Magnus sigh and moved to sit on passenger seat smiling a little. He knew Alec was a soft puppy inside and he just proved him right. Alec drove silently and Magnus breathed in the air inside his car which smelled mostly like Alec himself. Alec turned suddenly and Magnus fell on Alec yelping a little. His face immediately blushed and he felt his neck getting warm as Alec looked down at him. He cursed before sitting straight and wearing a belt. 

He looked at the other side; his cheeks all read and warm. It was just a slight touch yet it drove Magnus mad. He didn't understand this all but he kind of liked the affect of Alec on him. 

He sighed when Shopping Mall came in view and they both jumped from their seats. Inside, Alec and Magnus walked together not wanting to get separated in case they lose each other. He looked at Alec whose eyes were stuck ahead. 

"Why did you come for me?" Magnus suddenly asked making Alec stop a second before resuming his steps. 

"I wouldn't have wanted you getting sick or dying on my brother's birthday" Alec said avoiding eye contact and Magnus dropped the topic with a small "Thank you". Alec knew he came because he cared and it terrifies him to approve so he just shook his head and went towards a clothing shop to get some pair of shirts for Max. 

"You know, Maybe you should get Max something other than clothes, He like toys more" Magnus spoke and cursed when Alec glared at him. "Don't tell me what my brother likes." Yet he couldn't control slight hurt he felt when he realized he didn't know his brother as much as Magnus do. Maybe, because of how selfish he was and how he avoided them all. He walked past Magnus and went towards a toy shop. 

"Shit, shit, shit" Magnus cursed when he realized he angered Alec. He shook his head in disbelief for being so dumb and followed him. In the end, Alec brought a Tom and Jerry puzzle and Magnus brought Football for him.  
.  
.  
.  
By the time Magnus was ready and out the house was almost filled with guest. Mostly Max's friend and some were Jace and Izzy's as well. Maryse asked Magnus to invite his friends to which he was glad to. Alec invited none. Seems to Magnus he also gave up on friendship after Zack died. He sighed and shook his head walking further inside, pushing past the people. 

Party was beautiful, on one side was a table arranged for drinks which was juices and coke. A wall was decorated just for Max and infront of it was a table where he would cut cake. Magnus looked around looking for his friends when a voice called for him. He looked around to find Jace waving at him, in his arm was a girl who Magnus know was Clary and beside her was another boy Magnus didn't know. 

"Jace" He said once he reached him. 

"Hey man, let me introduce you to my friends" Jace said excitedly. "This is Clary My girlfriend" He kissed her forehead who smiled and extended his hand for Magnus who shook it. "And this is Simon, my best friend" Jace pointed at the boy standing near who smiled big and hugged Magnus. Magnus was shocked but he hesitantly hugged him back. 

"Hello guys, I am Magnus. Nice to meet you" Magnus introduced himself smiling as they smiled. 

"We know about you, Jace told us you are good at art" Simon said and Magnus laughed nodding. "Teach this idiot something as well" Simon joked earning a glare from Jace. 

"Come On Simon, don't be rude" Clary chuckled. Magnus stood with them laughing for a while before another voice called him and he turned to see Raphael and Ragnor walking towards them all. 

"You Rude ass, you said you will wait for us on front door" Ragnor slapped his head making him roll his eyes. 

"Seriously Magnus it took us almost ten minutes to find you, all god all the unknown people we had to greet" Raphael complained making Magnus laugh. 

"Sorry, Jace called me" Magnus pointed at Jace. "Anyway, he's Jace and these are his friends. Clary and Simon" He introduced them. "And these are my friends, Raphael and Ragnor" He pointed at them. They all shook hands greeting each other. Magnus saw Raphael and Simon starring at each other awkwardly and he smirk elbowing Ragnor who smirked back howling a little. 

"I think our Boy has finally found some company" Ragnor nudged Magnus, Raphael broke contact and looked at his friends. 

"Yes yes, we all should leave I think." Magnus said earning a glare from Raphael. 

"Too much Sexual tension for my poor eyes" Jace joked as they all went away laughing leaving Raphael and Simon standing their looking awkward. 

"UMM" they both said at once blushing madly. 

"You go" Raphael said once he controlled himself. 

"Nah mate, you go" Simon said. They both stayed quiet for a while. 

"I'm sorry about my friends" They said in union laughing nervously. 

"This is awkward" Simon said. 

"Tell me about it" Raphael rolled his eyes and they moved together and grabbed their drinks. Their eyes met and they sucked a breath feeling butterflies in their belly. 

"So Simon, how long have you been Jace's friend?" Raphael initiated a conversation. 

"Years, I was in kindergarten when I met Clary and then two years later we met Jace" Simon replied feeling the closeness between them which made him blush a little. 

"Wow that Long" Raphael chuckled and Simon knew he was gone for the boy.  
.  
.  
.  
"Look at him, I have never seen him so nervous" Ragnor joked starring at Raphael from aside. 

"Oh God, I'm never letting this go" Magnus laughed filming him in his mobile. 

"Finally, that Idiot found someone" Ragnor chuckled making Magnus too. He stopped filming and looked just in time to see Alec coming and his breaths stopped. He knew Alec was the most beautiful man he has ever seen and he walking in black suit was proving to it. Ragnor followed his stare and smirked knowingly. 

"Do I need to set you to with than handsome man?" Ragnor pointed at Alec who was busy talking with Izzy. Magnus blushed glaring at Ragnor. 

"That is Alec Lightwood" Magnus said making Ragnor choke. 

"Shut up, OMG! How could he be so handsome and rude?" Ragnor asked. 

"I feel bad for you Magnus" Ragnor pouted, Magnus elbowed him until his eyes met Alec's and his world crumbled.

Birthday party was beautiful, Magnus introduced his friends to Lightwoods and they all greeted them nicely except Alec. He didn't do anything at all. Max cut the cake with Alec and screamed at the sight of all of his favorite presents. He hugged Alec when he handed him his puzzle and kissed his cheek. 

He jumped at Magnus seeing the football and kissed his cheek too. Holding him in his arms, Magnus realized how much they all meant to him in just a little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was kind of filler but next chapter will be Hell. 
> 
> Sorry for the warning :P
> 
> Anyway, share your thoughts? 
> 
> Much love


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible happens :)

Weeks past in blur and it was almost two weeks since Max birthday. Magnus has almost made its place in the family, mostly with Max. Ever since he got new football he and Magnus would play every day for hours. Most of the time it was Max who won but sometimes Magnus does to yet he had to bake something for him, which he did gladly with Maryse and Izzy. Deep in his heart Magnus considered them his family but he knew he wasn't, well not until Alec approve.

He and Alec was still not okay, sometimes they would be nice with each other and there were days when they would fight, when Alec would completely shut everyone out. It was annoying yet he understands, he knew he had to win his trust back. Mostly, he needed to make Alec sure that He wasn't acting, that he truly cared for him and his family. It was making its way in Alec's heart in small baby steps. 

Simon and Clary came over house almost everyday and Magnus has gotten real close to them mostly Simon. Once he asked him about Raphael and he choked on his water coughing for minutes. Magnus laughed loudly seeing his reaction and continued his teasing. 

Ragnor and Raphael visited once or twice after the party getting close to Lightwoods and even Alec. He remember one day Ragnor telling him "Hit on him dude, he doesn't seem that bad". Magnus glared at him, hitting him on his head. They tease Raphael alot day by day with that video, threatening him until he does what they want. Poor guy begged them to stop but nope, it was Magnus after-all. 

So, you could say everything was going smooth. Well except for Raphael groans right now as he Skype both of his friends. They were having conference Skype call and were teasing Raphael about Simon laughing as he blush madly. 

"Magnus, I swear delete that thing" Raphael pouted for tenth time that day making them roll their eyes. 

"How could we Raf? It’s our secret weapon" Magnus winked, from other side Ragnor winked to while Raphael slammed his head on book playfully making them laugh. 

"I swear if you send this to Simon---" 

"We won't unless you tell us details" Ragnor spoke smiling innocently. Magnus munched on the chips that lay with him on bed. 

"Okay Fine, I give up" Raphael surrendered. Magnus and Ragnor cheered as they high-five each other visually. 

"I, umm. We talked and then exchange numbers. I invited him once over my house and we met twice outside." Raphael smiled. "He is really nice, I like him." He blush a little as Magnus and Ragnor howled. "More than you guys" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Few weeks and already preferring him over your best friends?" Magnus gasped dramatically. 

" I can't believe I lived to see this day" Ragnor wiped and invisible tear making Raphael roll his eyes. 

"Stop Drama queens" Raphael chuckled. "You know what I like most about him, his useless yet adorable jokes that never makes me laugh but he does so loud its addicting" Raphael day dreamed and Magnus and Ragnor smirked looking at each other. 

"You are falling in love mister" Magnus chuckled. 

"I don't know, but I like him. Alot" Raphael smiled. Magnus and Ragnor cooed earning glares from him. 

"Take him on Date stupid" Ragnor said and Magnus nodded. 

"Yeah, ask him out on a date" Magnus encouraged sipping from his juice. 

"I will soon" Raphael blushed. Magnus was about to tease him when the door to his room opened and in came Maryse smiling. 

"Magnus, stand up and get ready" Maryse said making him frown. 

"Why, what happened?" Magnus asked. 

"We are going out for shopping; we do this once every month. You know a family thing" Maryse explained. Magnus placed his laptop aside and looked at her. 

"But, you should go without me" Magnus said, he wasn't a part of Family. 

"I am not listening anything, get ready we leave in an hour" Maryse smiled and went outside before Magnus could argue. He sighed and grabbed his laptop. 

“I have to go, you guys carry on or Ragnor let Raphael daydream about Simon" Magnus winked and Ragnor laughed. 

"Hope you die Bane" Raphael rolled his eyes. 

"Love you too" Magnus joked before ending the call. He looked through his wardrobe and grabbed a nice shirt and jeans. He let the water run until it was warm enough before stripping off his clothes for a nice bath.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was doing his hairs when Max and Izzy came running towards his room. Immediately Max grabbed his hand and Izzy looked excitedly at him making him chuckle. 

"Come on Magnus Lets go" Max jumped excitedly. 

"yeah, just let me fix my hair will you?" Magnus poked his cheek, they nodded eagerly and he chuckled looking at them though mirror. He applied some gel on his hairs until they were stiff and grabbed his mobile and wallet tucking it inside his jeans pocket. He looked at them who were waiting impatiently. 

"Let's go now" Magnus said. Max cheered and ran ahead while Izzy and Magnus walked Izzy telling Magnus how much she liked his hairs and Magnus thanking her. He saw Jace, Maryse and Robert ready while Max went to in Alec's room. He was still unsure but he felt happy too that they all considered him a part of their family and loved him, something his mother should have done. 

He sighed as the thought of his mother crossed his mind, it’s been weeks yet she didn't even left a single message. Not once she called. It hurts him to know how quickly she forgot him, like he really wasn't needed. Like none of them cared. He shook his head trying to block all the thoughts. The moment he woke up, he has been missing them badly and that's why he called both of his friends to divert his thought which they did. 

Today, right now, this moment was for Lightwood and he would not let his thoughts ruin that day. Not after everything they had done for him. 

He shook his head once more and looked up to see Alec coming with Max, their hands swinging together as he smiled down at his brother. It warmed Magnus heart and he smiled brightly. He looked up and saw Magnus that was the moment both of their smiles faded. 

"You are going with us?" Alec asked Magnus who gulped not knowing what to say and what not to.

"Umm yeah?" Magnus felt his throat getting dry. 

"Well sorry but you can't, this is family time so please" Alec curtly said. It felt like someone was stabbing Magnus in his heart, it hurt him when Alec speaks so coldly with him. 

"ALEC!" Maryse warned him but he shook his head. 

"Seriously Mom, this is family time and he isn't part of it. Not yet. So, Please you can stay home" Alec looked at his mother then to Magnus who blinked rapidly trying to stop himself from crying. He already knew he wasn't part of the family yet it hurts him when Alec said those words, hearing them loud was like stabbing himself. He blinked rapidly when he realized how much badly he wanted to be part of family but he wasn't. He never will have a family. He took deep breath trying to calm him. 

"Yeah, you are right." Magnus barely got the words out. "You should go without me" He stuttered. Without looking Magnus turned around and walked towards his room ignoring the calls of his name. He knew Alec was always like this and he had bared many of his hurtful saying but this really did hurt him, and him missing his parents didn't do any good. 

Just as he entered the room his tears fell like waterfall as he stumbled towards his bed throwing the rings on it. His body felt heavy as his tears fell but no words, now voice came out of his mouth. Maybe it was the words that were finally making him realize that no matter what, he would never have a family he wanted. It ripped his heart apart and he wanted the bed-sheet to swallow him. 

He looked at his hands and remembered how his mother would hold them crossing the road to make sure he was safe and how his father held them when he taught him how to ride a bike. Why everything was ripped so mercilessly away from him?. Sometimes, he wishes he never had told his mother about her boyfriend abusing him. Maybe they would still be together, his mother and him. He felt like enduring all his punches but getting his mother arms back. 

He didn't know how long he sat there letting his tears fall until the door opened and in came Maryse and Izzy beside her, both looking sad. He wiped his tears immediately and sat straight looking at them as they sat with him. 

"You should go" Magnus spoke his voice hoarse. 

"No Magnus, no one is going if you are not" Maryse said brushing the hairs out of his forehead. 

"Maryse please, don't ruin your day because of me. Beside Alec is right. It’s a family day" Magnus insisted. 

"Alec" She sighed. "Sometimes he lose himself completely, his fear overcomes him so badly he doesn't realize what he is saying. Magnus you may think it is true but it's not. I don't know if you like this or not but you really are a important part of this family and soon Alec will admit that too" She wiped his tear away which fell rapidly now. "Alec has let his past consume him totally and it is difficult for him to trust people, mostly when it comes to his siblings" Maryse sighed sadly. 

"I get It, I know about him. But I think you should go without me honestly" Magnus sniffled a little. 

"It is Family day, which means you too. Trust me Magnus Alec didn't mean what he said. One day you will see that" Maryse kissed his forehead and he closed his eyes. He felt hand on his own and opened to see Izzy holding it. 

"Come on Magnus, We want you to go with us. And you know Max is crying outside" Izzy said and Magnus chuckled through his tears wiping them. He sighed and nodded hugging Isabelle close and Smiling at Maryse. Maybe she is right, it will take time but One day Alec will trust him and love him back.   
.  
.  
.  
Drive to their destined place was quiet and awkward. No one said a thing but kept starring awkwardly at each other. Magnus avoided them all and kept starring outside and sometimes played with Max hairs who sat on his lap. 

They stopped when they reached the street. It wasn't a mall or anything but a street shopping. Magnus looked amused when he saw shops surrounding the busy street. Immediately he held Max's hand tightly as they crossed the road. 

He stayed with Max and Izzy as Alec moved a little ahead with Jace. Max went wild seeing all the toys and Izzy looked excitedly at the make-up and clothes, mostly shirts. 

"This is so exciting" Izzy slid another shirt as Max went through toys. 

"Magnus, Look at this Car" Max called, Magnus turned towards him and smiled seeing red car in his hand. 

"You want one?" Magnus kneeled down. 

"Yes, I'm gonna bring Money from Mom" Max said and Magnus shook his head. 

"I'll pay" Magnus said taking out his wallet but Max stopped him.

"Please No, I'll bring money in a minute" Max said and before Magnus could stop him he went running away towards his parents. Magnus sighed and looked at Izzy as she called him. 

"How's this one?" Izzy asked showing him white top. Magnus looked at it smiling. 

"It’s pretty good" Magnus said. He looked back at road for Max and his heart stopped. He saw Max walking excitedly at them, behind him was a car running wildly, getting closer to him. In a heartbeat Magnus could tell the driver was drunk or busy with mobile. He didn't know when but his feet moved forward as he ran towards Max. 

"MAX" he yelled. He saw Jace running towards Max as well but he was fast, he saw Alec's horrific expression. Just as the car was about to hit Max he pushed him away towards Jace. Next thing he knew was the pain he felt when the car hit his lower back and he flew upwards. 

"MAGNUS!!!" He heard them all screaming his name but he couldn’t say anything. He hit the concrete road and his vision blurred just in time they all reached him. 

Alec ran fast towards Magnus, his heart beating faster than he could imagine. He didn't care about anything but Magnus right now. He saw the blood pooling around Magnus and he gasped as he laid his head over his lap gently. 

"Magnus" Alec whispered, he was surprised when he saw his tears fall on Magnus face. His hands shook badly as he slapped him trying to wake him up. 

"Magnus, come on Please wake up" Alec begged. He could see Max shocked in Jace's arm and Isabelle crying holding his hand as Robert called the ambulance. But right now all that matters to Alec was Magnus, he sucked breath when he realized he might lose him. He felt like losing something so important and he wasn't ready for that. 

"Magnus I am sorry, I am so sorry" Alec kept apologizing. He didn't know what was he apologizing for? For being so selfish? , For treating him badly?, For feeling something for him?, For making him believe no one wants him?, For urging him to prove himself? He felt his heart beating faster, his breaths coming in short waves, him gasping. His hands shaking as he realized he might lose him. He saw his mother trying to calm him but his vision blackened just in time Ambulance reached there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright start screaming! 
> 
> Now Now, I know I am evil but it was suppose to happen. Anyway , I doubled update? :P
> 
> What do you think will happen now? :) 
> 
> share your thoughts, 
> 
> much love


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -In hospital
> 
> -feels

He blinked his eyes twice before fluttering them open. The first thing he noticed was white tiles and the coldness of the room he lay in. He groaned a little when his vision cleared and saw Izzy holding his hand, silent tears fell out of her eyes. Maryse sat with Izzy, her face pale and blank yet she had a comforting hand over Izzy's shoulder. 

Alec knew he was in hospital seeing the IV that rested over his hand. He moved a little and tried to sit up but someone was pushing him down. He lay down and closed his eyes again for a moment as he heard voices murmuring something to him but he couldn't tell what they were saying. For a moment he felt tightness on his chest and he knew he had a panic attack but he couldn't tell why. 

It was like in a blur everything came crashing back and he sat abruptly. His hands shook when he realized what just happened. Max, Magnus, Blood. It was all his mind was processing at the moment. 

"Alec, baby please relax" He heard his mother's voice, it was the panic and fear in her voice that made Alec realized that he wasn't the only one afraid right now. He felt Izzy squeezing his hand and he took a deep breath before finally looking at their bloodshot eyes. 

"Mom" Alec whispered, He felt hand on his shoulder as his mother guided him. He rested his back with bed and took deep breaths to calm his breathing.

"Yes, Baby. Its okay, you're okay" Maryse brushed his hairs and he looked at her trembling fingers. 

"Magnus? Mom what happened to him?" Alec frantically asked. He saw Izzy gulping and his mother's shoulder sinking and he shook his head already fearing worse. He didn't know why but he couldn't lose Magnus. Despite all they did was fought but Alec knew he was something important to him and losing him will be another nightmare he won't be able to bear. 

"We don't know anything yet Alec" Maryse sat with him. "He's still in surgery" She brushed his hairs gently, trying to stay as calm as possible. "You had a panic attack, you fainted. The ambulance brought you both here. It’s been hours" Maryse narrated and Alec closed his eyes. He could feel the fear and wetness behind his tightly closed eyes and he gasped a little.

"Max? Is he okay?" Alec panicked. Maryse immediately ran her hands over his arm to sooth him and he sank back a little. "He's okay, just shocked. He won't talk to anyone. He hasn't moved from Jace's arm till now" Maryse sighed sadly. She didn't know what happened to her family, one minute they were having a great time and next Magnus was bleeding badly, Alec fainted, Max went in shock. It was a nightmare. 

"I need to be there for him" Alec tried to move out but Maryse stopped him. "Don't be silly Alec" She pushed him down. "You need rest" she warned him. 

"Mom, I am okay. I need to be with Max and Magnus please" Alec begged, his tears falling. Maryse sighed sadly and asked Isabelle to fetch doctor for Alec to make sure he was really okay. They confirmed that he'll be okay but asked him to wait until his IV is finished. He lay there for a while with Maryse while Isabelle went towards Magnus. 

"I can't lose him Mom" Alec suddenly whispered staring at ceiling. "I don't know how but he is important to me Mom" Maryse smiled sadly and held his hand. 

"He is Important to all of us" She whispered back. 

“I have been so rude to him, treated him so badly because I didn't trust him. Because I thought he would hurt my siblings but now, He goes and sacrificed himself to save my little brother." Alec looked at her, his tears threatening to fall. "Mom, I trust him now, I do. Please ask him to be okay" Alec felt a sob escaping his mouth and Maryse immediately hugged him closer rocking him slightly. He clenched her shirt and let the tears fall. "Why everyone leaves me? Why?. Mom, Magnus he matter's to me I swear. I know I mostly fight with him but there is something about him I crave. He makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. His words affect's me" Alec sniffled. 

"I know baby, but he's going to be okay" Maryse comforted him. 

"If he dies Mom, I won't ever forgive myself" Alec said and Maryse pulled apart and cupped his face. "Alec you can't think like that, he'll be okay. He's stronger than you think" She wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. "Everything will be okay". 

And he hoped it will be.  
.  
.  
.  
When his IV was finished he jumped out of his bed and almost ran towards Emergency centre. He found Izzy and Robert sitting with Jace who had Max buried in his arms. Alec stopped when he saw Max. His face was blank and paled. He wasn't even moving his finger. It was like he was frozen in Jace's arms. 

He moved slowly and kneeled on the floor, his eyes met Jace who conveyed his concern and fear. Alec smiled sadly and shook his head before squeezing Jace's hand who held Alec's tightly afraid he'll lose him. With one hand in Jace Alec slowly lifted his other and rested over Max's back who didn't acknowledged. 

"Max" Alec whispered softly, Hearing his voice Max turned a little and stared at Alec and slowly his lower lip started to quiver and his hand trembled a little as he for the first time in hours acknowledged someone. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at his brother, his walls breaking. 

"Alec-" It was just a broken whisper before he threw himself in Alec's arm buring his face in his neck as his body shook with sobs. Alec sighed and hugged him closer running his hand up and down his back to sooth him. He knew it will hurt Max most because he was closest to Magnus and also how he witnessed everything closely. 

"Magnus- He- is--- hurting" Max sobbed loudly. Alec just hugged him closer not saying anything, letting him break down for a while. He knew he needed it. "He was bleeding, Alec do something. I can't lose Magnus. He's my big brother. I love him so much." Max hiccupped through his sobs and Alec let his tear fell. No wonder Max was such a mess. Magnus has gone real close to them all. 

"He'll be okay" Alec patted his back. "He's strong" He quoted his mother. 

"He is hurting because he saved me Alec. He loves me" Max didn't know what was he saying only that Magnus, his partner, his brother the only person that plays with him was hurting badly and he couldn't do anything. 

"I know he does, and that's why he won't leave you" Alec pulled back and cupped his face. "Trust me, he won't leave you" Alec assured him and his won heart. He won't ever forgive him if he left them. He won't ever forgive himself.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec sat with Max in his arms who had stopped sobbing but still was crying silently. Izzy was clutching to his arm, her head on his shoulder and Jace was sitting with Izzy and Maryse her hand holding Jace's. He looked at him and sighed sadly, He knew Jace was going through same thing but he was holding back. He wasn't breaking. 

His eyes met Maryse and he conveyed a silent request. She nodded understanding and came towards Alec. 

"Come on you both, let's go eat something" Maryse said to Max and Izzy who shook their heads. 

"Come on, we'll get your favorite chocolates to" Maryse urged them; They looked at Alec who smiled and nodded. "Go, Magnus wouldn't want you guys staying hungry. He's gonna be angry" Alec kissed their foreheads. They nodded and went with Maryse. Alec sighed and sat with Jace looking at him. 

"You okay?" He asked softly. Jace looked at him and nodded slowly. Alec interlocked their fingers and squeezed his hand. 

"I don't know how to feel to be honestly. It’s like every time I blink the scene came flashing back to me. I see Magnus and me running, Max scared expressions and then Magnus bleeding badly" Jace looked at Alec and he pulled him closer, he let few tears fall. "If I was a little fast" Jace whispered. Alec immediately pulled apart and cupped his face. 

"Jace don't you dare think It's your fault. Honestly, it doesn't matter who was fast because in the end it would have been Magnus because he is just like this. He doesn't care about himself, he is too selfless" Alec said looking beyond Jace for a second before he looked at his face who was crying a little. "Don't think like that okay, Magnus wouldn’t have wanted you to" Alec pulled his closer who nodded and closed his eyes. He squeezed his hand and felt his tears falling over his shirt. He just hopes Magnus will be okay, or god knows what will happen to his siblings.   
.  
.  
.  
It was almost another hour ago when the doctors finally came outside and they asked about Magnus. 

"He hit his head that's why he is in Temporary Coma" They told them. Alec sucked in breath and Maryse gasped. "You can go see him until that, I have to check on his reports. I'll tell you his final condition in a while" he told them before moving away. Lightwoods stayed there for a while before slowly moving towards Magnus's room. 

Nothing could have prepared them for what they witnessed. There laid Magnus, tied up with bandages. His head was covered and so were his legs. There were so many tubes surrounding him. He almost looked dead. Alec heard gasps around him but his throat went dry. He couldn't let out a single word. 

He saw Max and Izzy running towards Magnus's bed, he saw Maryse and Jace holding them back. He saw Robert closing the door but his feet were stuck on the same spot. He blinked away the tears and could practically feel his heart clenching. 

"Magnus" he shook his head when he heard a broken whisper coming out of Max and a sob coming out of Izzy's mouth. Immediately he held Izzy in his arm as he cried while Max gently grabbed Magnus's hand. Alec rested his hand over them both while Jace caressed his bruised cheek. 

"Magnus wake up, come on we have so much to do" Max talked to him. "Yes Magnus, you remember you said you'll teach me how to do my hairstyle" Izzy joined, letting her tear fall. Alec let his own slip as he heard his siblings talk to him and he realized how much they loved Magnus. 

"Come on, you also have to teach me those stupid curves" Jace chuckled through his tears and Alec smiled sadly. He squeezed Magnus hand a little when Max pulled apart. 

"I know you are stubborn, but wake up Now Magnus" Alec muttered. He felt Maryse rubbing his back and he sank down a little. For a while only thing they heard was his monitor beeping and sniffles coming from them all. Alec looked at his face and gulped, how could he think Magnus would hurt them? He wasn't like him. He was lying here, fighting for his life because he saved his brother. 

Alec remembered Magnus smiling face and his heart clenched seeing how it was bandaged now. He remembered his laugh when he played with his siblings and he let out few tears. He remembered the sincerity in those eyes when he spoke to Alec which now was closed. He remembered the warmth of his now cold hands when he touched Alec. 

Alec sniffled silently when he remembered how Magnus said he will do anything to gain his trust and he did. Now as Alec trusts him, as he wants him he wasn't even blinking his eyes,. He knew fate was cruel thing. He wanted nothing more but for him to wake up and smile the way he always did, to play with Max, to dress up Izzy and to draw with Jace. Hell even cook with Maryse, he won't say anything but he needed Magnus to wake up. He needed him. 

"Magnus, I am so sorry. So sorry" Alec suddenly whispered, he saw Jace smiling sadly at him, he felt Maryse squeezing his shoulder gently, He felt Izzy hugging him and Robert patting his back. Max was constantly talking to Magnus. 

"Magnus----" He was interrupted by door opening an doctor coming inside. He asked for Maryse and Robert but Alec followed to. He nodded at Jace who nodded back and held both Max and Izzy. 

Alec went outside with his parents, his heart beating faster than he could think, his hands sweating. He didn't know why but he felt something bad was going to happen, Something that could possibly change their life. He shook his head trying to let go of all the negativity and stood with both of his parents. Maryse held his hand on her. 

"There's a good and bad news both" he spoke and Alec's breath hitched. 

"Fortunately his head injuries aren't to swear so he'll wake up in few days" He informed them and they all took sigh of relief. Magnus is going to wake up. He'll be okay. Alec knew he should be relived but he dreaded the bad news. 

"Bad news is, I'm sorry but he lost his legs. He won't be able to walk anymore" It was once sentence but it crumbled their world. Alec felt his heart ripping and his hand slipped from Maryse's. He shook his head rapidly. 

No, No, No. This wasn't happening. 

But he knew fate was always cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!!! 
> 
> Hahaha How was it? Surprised? Shocked? 
> 
> My poor baby Magnus :"( 
> 
> Anyway, I just noticed. All of my stories has Hospitals xD
> 
> So, Magnus can't walk anymore. What do you think will happen now?
> 
> How will he feel? What will happen to Alec? 
> 
> Just so you know, Its a real story! 
> 
> Share your thoughts,
> 
> Much love


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out and their reactions.

Alec literally felt the ground shifting beneath his feet. He felt the world spinning and he felt himself stumbling towards the nearest wall for some sort of support. He stood still trying to process what he just heard. His head shook subconsciously and his trembling hand went towards his mouth muffling his sob which was eager to come out of his dry mouth. 

If only he could think straight he might be able to understand what Doctor's were explaining to his parents, mostly about Magnus's conditions and remedies he needs to do. His vision was blurred with ocean of tears infront of his eyes but he couldn't even blink to let them slide down his chin. His body, his mind suddenly felt so heavy or light he didn't know. It was like; he wasn't control of his own body anymore. 

From the corner of his eye he saw his mother finally breaking down in his father's arms. His father held her close to his chest as she cried fisting her hand. Immediately he looked away and closed his eyes aware of the rapidness of his tears falling. He gasped a little when his mind started to finally process what was happening. 

Magnus lost his legs. 

He won't be able to walk anymore. 

How were they supposed to tell Magnus about this? 

He finally let out a sob as he sat down on the chair. He ran his hand on his hair as his mind played all the flashes of Magnus, His laughs, his smile, Him running with Magnus. He felt stupid now, he was the same person who always got jealous of Magnus playing with his brother and now in such a twisted way fate made him realized how selfish he was. He sobbed when he realized he won't be able to play with Max anymore. 

He wanted nothing more to reverse the time and prevent that all from happening. To stop Magnus from going, hell to even scolds him. He flinched a little when he felt hand over his shoulder and looked up to see his mother's bloodshot eyes. His eyes went towards his father whose face read heartache and pain but his eyes were wet. He didn't utter a word when his mother held him in her arms, or when he felt her hand running down his arm, even when she started whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He couldn't say a thing; it was like everything dissolved with that one sentence. 

He just closed his eyes and let his mother held him, listening to her voice but not understanding a thing she said cause his mind wasn't there. Thoughts of Magnus circled constantly around his brain and he wanted to rip it apart. 

"Alec" he heard his mother whispering his name but he didn't reply. He just looked at her letting her cup his face and wiped his tears. "Honey, come on we have to be strong" He should found his voice assuring but he couldn't. He couldn't be strong anymore. Not when he believed it was his fault in the first place. "For Magnus, for your siblings" he felt her mother's fingers on his hairs. 

"I can't" His voice broke and she sighed sadly. 

"Alec" She murmured but Alec shook his head. 

"Mom please I just need some time" He stuttered. "Alone" he added when she was about to sit with him. Maryse looked at Robert who nodded understanding where Alec was coming from. She sighed and caressed Alec's cheek. 

"Okay, I'm gonna tell your siblings. Be here after a while" she traced his cheek and he nodded. "Be careful" her finger lingered for a while before she kissed his forehead and went inside Magnus's room. Alec sat there for a while before he stood up and moved out of the hospital. He didn't hire a cab, but walked to clear his mind. 

He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds, no sign of sun. He exhaled deeply and walked slowly wherever his feet were taking him. He let his mind filled with memories of Magnus though he didn't have any. He remembered how forgiving he was when Alec apologized to him.

"You deserves better and there are people to help you, to show you how much they loves you" he remembered Magnus saying this to him that day. He knew deep down Magnus was the reason Alec was slowly getting out of his shell. He had been so good to him while Alec was nothing but rude to him. He was afraid; he wasn't ready to lose Magnus now. He was scared Magnus might hate him after everything he did and said, he might not want to talk to him anymore. It terrifies Alec.

He remembered Magnus telling him not to close his heart from Love and it ripped his heart that after him being so nice towards everyone he got something no one deserved.

He walked for god knows how long until he couldn't anymore. He sat down in a cafe and rested his head on his hands. He knew he had to be strong but at that moment he couldn't think straight. He knew he had to be there for Magnus now just the way he was with him and he was determine to prove him that he has so much to live for.   
.  
.  
.  
It’s been almost three days and Magnus was still unconscious. After his mother told his sibling about Magnus they all had different reaction. Izzy started crying hugging Alec. Jace was too shocked to say anything and Max he didn't quiet got the idea of what that means. Only thing he understood was that Magnus wasn't okay and he cried saying "Magnus was hurting". 

Since then he stayed with Magnus refusing to leave his side, Alec had to assure him that Magnus was okay and that as soon as he will wake up Alec will call him. It took him alot of time and pleading to finally give in. Maryse asked Alec to come back home as well but he denied. He promised Izzy and Max to update if he wakes up anytime and hugged Jace who patted his back. 

Right now, he sat beside his bed starring at the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. He looked better now, less pale and most of the tubes were off. It was a good chance he might wake up today and he did. At first Alec thought he imagined his eyes fluttering but when he saw again he immediately called the doctors who pushed him outside. 

He jumped anxiously on his feet, messaging Jace that he was waking up. He had informed Magnus's friends as well who came everyday to visit. Alec remembered how shocked they when Alec told them about his condition. Raphael stood frozen while Ragnor tried to gain his attention. In the end they both cried and scolded Magnus, Alec smiled sadly seeing them talking to Magnus and flashed back to his best friend but immediately shook his thoughts. 

They tried contacting his mother but couldn't reach her; in the end they left a message. He was brought back to reality when his phone chimed indicating message from both Jace and Magnus's friends saying they will be there as soon as possible. He replied with a small okay before the door opened and in came his doctor.

"He's awake and well" He informed Alec who sighed with relief. "He doesn't know about his disability yet" His smiled faded and his shoulder sank. "I suggest you tell him, but not immediately in few hours. And tell him gently. It will be a shock for him" Alec nodded gulping before he thanked the doctor and slowly opened the door to find Magnus lying there looking way better. His breathing mask was replaced by tube. He smiled seeing Alec which made him gulp but nevertheless he smiled back. 

"How are you feeling?" Alec hesitantly asked sitting on chair. 

"I'm okay, don't worry" Magnus smiled a little at him. "How's Max? Is he okay?" He then frantically asked. Alec was immediately by his side holding him down. 

"Relax, he's okay" Alec informed him and he sighed. They stayed silent for a while before Alec spoke. "Magnus, I don't know how to thank you. What you did was heroic. You saved my brother so thank you" he awkwardly spoke and Magnus smiled resting his hand over Alec which lay on his bedside. 

"Alec I didn't save Max to be heroic. I saved him cause I love him. Cause he is like a brother to me and I would be damned if anything happened to him" Magnus muttered, his voice hoarse. 

"I--" Alec was interrupted by door opening and Max running towards Magnus, his eyes shining with tears. Alec saw how Magnus's face beamed seeing them all and he smiled fondly. 

"MAGNUS!" both Izzy and Max screamed and ran towards Magnus kissing his face and holding his hand pushing Alec aside. Alec looked at his parents who smiled seeing them and Jace who stood near Alec. 

"Hello you both" Magnus chuckled ruffling their hair. 

"Magnus you scared us so much, don't do that again" Max pouted. 

"Seriously Magnus, that wasn't funny" Izzy mocked offense. 

"Alright you both, I'll obey" Magnus chuckled making them smile. 

"Are you okay Magnus?" Maryse brushed his hairs. 

"Never better" Magnus smiled making them gulp. Alec looked at his mother conveying the message pleading for some sort of assurance and she smiled sadly. They knew it was suppose to be done. He shook his head when he heard sniffles coming from Max and saw how he was crying. Magnus frowned cupping his face. 

"Max, what happened?" He asked confused. 

"You almost died saving me, you got hurt because of me" Max sobbed and Magnus sighed bringing him for a hug. He held him closer shushing him down. 

"Max, it wasn't your fault love. And look I'm okay" Magnus assured him and he pulled to look at his face. 

"Promise me you won't ever leave me" Max extended his hand and Magnus chuckled shaking it. 

"I promise."  
.  
.  
.  
It has been two hours since Magnus woke up and his friends were sitting with him while Alec and Maryse sat outside debating whether to tell Magnus or not. 

"Alec we have to" Maryse said but he shook his head. 

"Not now mom, let him be okay" Alec urged but she cupped his face. 

"He has to know one way or another, and we will be there for him no matter what" She traced his cheek and he sighed his shoulders sinking. They both went inside his room and Ragnor and Raphael passed them a sad smile before moving outside making Magnus frown. 

"What's going on?" He asked seeing their sad expressions. 

"Magnus we need to tell you something" Alec spoke as he sat with him and gently grabbed his hand for some sort of reassurance. Magnus looked at their hands and then to Alec’s face, not knowing what to expect from their sudden change of mood. 

“Honey, we need you to please not stress too much okay?” Maryse moved forward and Magnus looked at her. 

“Honestly, you guys are scarring me. What is going on?” Magnus asked his heart beat fast. 

“Magnus, when you were hit by that car. It affected your lower back” Maryse cautiously explained. Alec squeezed his hands tightly trying to comfort him but his eyes were fixed on Maryse’s face. “Magnus, I am so sorry love but you lost your legs” She finally spoke. Alec looked at Magnus whose eyes were wide and whose hand froze on his own. He felt his grip losing and his breath hitching. 

“Magnus, I know it’s alot to take but we all are here with you” Maryse immediately spoke but Magnus didn’t acknowledge them. For a while he kept starring at infinity before his eyes finally found Alec and he gulped seeing the fear in those eyes which was once filled with happiness.   
“I—I can’t walk?” Magnus stuttered looking at Alec who gulped not knowing what to say but he held his hand firmly and moved a little closer. 

“No Magnus, I know it will take time but you will walk one day” Alec tried to assure him but he shook his head, his eyes filled with tears. He removed his hand from Alec and looked away. 

“Magnus I’m—“ Alec tried to speak but was stopped by Magnus. 

“Don’t Alec, Don’t apologize I don’t need any sympathy” Magnus looked at him, his lips quivering as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself. 

“Magnus—“

“I want to be alone for a while” Magnus suddenly spoke, Alec wanted to cry because of the pain his voice held and he couldn’t say anything for a while. 

“Magnus, we know it’s a lot to process but it will be okay Love” Maryse whispered but Magnus didn’t even blink. 

“Please” He pleaded. Alec looked at Maryse who sighed sadly and nodded. She went outside first and Alec turned to look at Magnus whose face was away from him facing the wall. Alec could see the tears now streaming down his face and he desperately wanted to be with him, but he respected his decision. He understood that he needed some space and time to process how drastically his life has changed. 

“If you need anything I am outside” Alec spoke but Magnus didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry Magnus, but I want you to know I am here. We all are here for you” Alec whispered. He squeezed his hand once but when Magnus didn’t acknowledge him he sighed and left the room.  
.  
.  
The moment the door closed Magnus closed his eyes letting his tears fall. He gasped as the reality drowned into him. He just lost his legs. He won’t be able to move anymore. He let out a muffled sob as he tried to move his legs but couldn’t. He felt absolutely numb. It was like his lower part was completely detached from him. 

He knew his life was messed up but never ever he thought something like his would happen something so tragic. He was just 16, he had his whole life ahead of him and this happened. He let his tears fall when he realized his life was most probably over. He won’t be able to do anything anymore. He won’t be able to talk, to run, to play. He won’t be able to do what his heart desires. He was completely dependent now. 

He wished he would have died instead of this. He didn’t regret saving Max not even for a second but it would have been better if he died than this. At least he wouldn’t have felt completely useless. For the first time in days Magnus ached for his mother, he wished she was there to hold him. To tell him everything will be okay, that this was just a horrible nightmare but when he blinked his eyes, when he tried to move his leg and failed he knew it wasn’t a nightmare. It was a tragic reality. 

He curled up on himself and let his sobs rang through the hollowness of his room, to consume the emptiness of his heart. He closed his eyes and prayed for God to take him, or for it to be a nightmare because he wasn’t strong. He wasn’t strong to fight this. 

Alec stayed outside letting his tears fall as he looked at Magnus breaking down. He ached to be there and hold him in his arms. To comfort him, to assure him that they will make it but he couldn’t. He wasn’t able to do anything. 

“Alec let’s go home sweetie” Maryse placed her hand over his shoulder but he shook his head. 

“I’m not going anywhere mom, I’m not leaving him” Alec whispered eyes glued on Magnus who was shaking with sobs. 

“Alec he needs some space” Maryse insisted. 

“I know, I’m not going in unless he asks me to but I’m not leaving him completely alone. Please mom” Alec looked at her for a second before turning his gaze back to Magnus. He heard his mom sigh before she turned his around and kissed his forehead. 

“Call me if you need anything” She said and Alec nodded. He saw them leaving before he looked back at Magnus and saw how he was trying to move his leg. His face tear streamed. Alec’s own tears fell as he slid down the wall not able to see anymore. 

He knew he has to be strong for Magnus, and he will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you all cry like that but I REGRET NOTHING :)
> 
> Share your thoughts,
> 
> Much love!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and feels :)

The whole night Magnus has stayed awake lying in hospital with nothing but his hollow heart which ached badly in his chest. Every moment he closes his eyes he saw himself in a wheelchair or trying to walk but failing miserably. He would open them gasping slightly as his tears fell. After a while even they stopped but the pain and ache was too much for him to close his eyes.

He knew Alec was sitting outside, he saw him once looking at him but he didn't acknowledge. He couldn't even think straight at the moment. It wasn't like he blamed Alec for whatever happened to him, it was no one's fault but his destiny. It was just that he wasn't strong enough to talk to him, to face anyone, to accept the reality but just knowing Alec was outside for him was comforting in some ways.

He laid there for a while before his eyes finally started to close a little as tiredness take a toll on him and he fell asleep. Alec however didn't even close his eyes for a second; he kept looking at Magnus sighing in relief when he fell asleep after hours of trying. His heart hurts everytime he thought of what doctors told them, everytime he pictured Magnus not able to walk and he cursed himself for being dumb enough to not see his brother, to not be able to protect him when he should have in the first place. 

Seeing Magnus lying there with his eyes closed, his heart ache to be with him, to wrap him in his arms and to comfort him but he knew better than anyone that he needed some space to clear his thoughts. He kept staring at him as the morning light engulfed the darkness.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus woke up a little while ago; he moved a little whimpering in pain that went through his body like a wave. When his vision was cleared he looked outside only to find Alec talking to his doctor. Their eyes met and Magnus gulped realizing how he had stayed for him the whole night. He doubted he even slept and it warmed his heart, a small smile formed on his lips as Alec sighed and smiled back. Magnus nodded gesturing him to come inside and Alec was immediately opening the door and breathing in the air inside his room. 

He hesitantly sat with Magnus looking at his face for any sign of pain or agony but Magnus smiled softly to assure him that he was okay. He couldn't keep hurting them just because he was hurting. It was a tragedy for all of them. 

"How do you feel now?" Alec cautiously asked keeping some distance between them both.

"I'm Okay Alexander" Magnus sighed at him, honestly what could he say? That he felt like dying, that he saw his life crumbling infront of his goddamn eyes, that he felt hollow?.

"I'm glad; the doctors said you'll be release today after your physiotherapist see you" Alec informed him gulping when he saw Magnus eyes filling with tears but he immediately blinked them and nodded. "Magnus, you'll be okay. I promise" Alec held his hand tightly trying desperately to give him any sort of assurance. 

"Alec please I don't want to talk about it" Magnus exhaled deeply. "Let's forget for sometime shall we?”. 

Alec looked at Magnus and sighed nodding with a little smile. He traced his palm and Magnus hummed in response which made Alec's stomach flutter. "How's everyone else?" Magnus closed his eyes straightening his shoulders. Alec stared at him for a second before shaking his head and speaking. 

"They are fine, just worried" Alec replied. "Well except Max, he won't stop crying though he doesn't get what happened" His voice was a little unsure at the end as if he said something wrong but Magnus chuckled. 

"He is too adorable I swear" Magnus spoke smiling brightly and Alec did too. 

"Yeah tell me about it" Alec chuckled. For a while they stayed silent, Magnus humming something and Alec starring at him fondly. "You don't umm, you don't----'"

"Regret saving Max?" Magnus looked at him finishing his question and Alec exhaled deeply nodding a little. Magnus looked him deeply before speaking. "No" He firmly answered making Alec gulp a little. "I don't. If I have to choose between Max probably dying and me not able to walk I would chose latter" Magnus smiled a little and Alec squeezed his hand in response, his words lost somewhere. They both looked up when a knock sounded on the door and in came a woman Magnus has never seen. She was young and beautiful. 

"Hello, I'm Catarina Loss your physiotherapist" Catarina smiled at Magnus as Alec moved to stand near Magnus's bed. "You must be Magnus Bane" she read from her clipboard. Magnus looked at her raising his eyebrow at Alec who shrugged. 

"Yes" Magnus finally spoke. She smiled brightly and came closer to him. 

"Alright Magnus, it seems like you are getting discharge today so I need to do some test from you" Catarina spoke sitting on a stool infront of Magnus who frowned. 

"What kind of tests?" Magnus asked. 

"Nothing to worry dear, just simple exercise" Catarina informed him and he nodded. "Alright at first I want you to sit" she stood up pushing the stood away. Magnus nodded and threw the blanket away from him. He sat straight on bed and looked at her who rolled her eyes. "I mean throw your legs down" she pointed on the floor and he nodded. He tried to move his leg a little but fell on bed wincing. Alec was by his side immediately supporting him; he placed one arm beside his back to straighten him as Magnus slowly moved his legs and sat on the edge of bed, his feet touching the floor. 

"Good, now let's see can you move them" Catarina said watching him cautiously. Magnus sighed and closed his eyes before he moved his leg a little and his eyes widened. 

"What? Last night I couldn't move them at all" He said looking at Catarina who smiled. 

"That's mostly because of medicines. Your muscles are healthy right now. Come on try again and rock your legs. Give them some movements and see if they feel any weird" Catarina said. Alec sat with Magnus holding his hand seeing how he slowly rocked his legs back and forth and after few tries he looked at Catarina. 

"They seems fine other than just a slight ache" Magnus informed her, his eyes pleading for some hope. "That's good. Maybe we can try something now" Catarina spoke as he went outside. Magnus looked at Alec who smiled at him. 

"See not everything is lost" He squeezed his hand a little before she came back inside with walking stand that made Magnus frown. 

"Considering how you can move your legs currently, I think you'll be able to walk through these" Catarina smiled placing at infront of Magnus who looked at Alec a little unsure but he smiled and nodded. He took deep breath as he placed both of his hand on the stand and pushed him upwards. Alec immediately circled his arm on his waist and supported him as he leaned towards his chest before standing straight. 

"Alright Magnus try to take some steps" Catarina moved back a little and gesture Alec to who cautiously did making sure Magnus was stable. Magnus exhaled as he moved stand a little ahead of him and took a step. He moved his right foot first and then left smiling as he succeeded. Alec smiled brightly and Catarina encouraged him to walk few steps more until he came near her and she patted his back. He walked back to his bed slowly and Alec removed the stand away from him, sitting him down on a bed. 

"Your muscles are healthy which means you can move with help of some walking devices like this" Catarina pointed at the stand beside Alec. "You need to exercise regularly, keep your muscles in movement so they won't freeze, I am giving you my number, contact me if anything unusual happens, and also you should see some physiotherapist as well regularly, someone who can come over to your house and help you exercise". She moved to face Alec. "Or you can help him too" she said and Alec nodded eagerly. She told them few exercise mostly of his legs and some of his arms and suggested him some medicines. She gave Alec her number and turned to Magnus. 

"You young Man, keep practicing and don't lose hope. Walk with these for as long as you can" She said and Magnus nodded. She patted his back and waved a goodbye before leaving them alone. Alec sat with Magnus with a smile on his face. 

"You did great" Alec appreciated, Magnus smiled at him. 

"Thanks" He said, maybe he can do this.   
.  
.  
.  
A little hope he had was slowly vanishing as he saw how dependant he was to Lightwood's family, he saw how they all had to support him. They had to be there with him when he wanted to stand up or sit down. They had to serve him dinner and he couldn't stop his tears. 

In hospital for a moment he thought he might be able to walk but he forgot even with stand or crutches he was dependant and it hurts him. The lightwoods have done so much for him. They had given him everything and loved him like their own son and sibling, the last thing he wanted to do was burden them, to be dependant, to take their freedom. 

No matter how many times he tries to shake this feeling he wasn't able to, he wasn't able to help but feel like a burden to them all. He loved them and he knew they all did to but for how long? How long would they be able to cope with him, to take care of him? To be there for him?. Someday they will get tired of this; they will be tired of constantly taking care of Magnus and him overshadowing their needs because of his disability. 

He wasn't able to shake this feeling and now as they sat around dining table, he was too quiet. He didn't feel like eating or saying anything. He remembered how once he had served the food; hell even cooked it with Maryse. He knew he won't be able to handle the rejection after a while and so without thinking he spoke. 

"I think you should send me to foster care" His sentence was followed by a silence and all of the looking at Magnus in surprise. He saw Maryse conflicted expression, he saw Jace's sad face and he saw Alec's face in agony and also in guilt as Magnus realized once Alec had said those words to him but now Magnus means it. There he would be able to live; they can take care of Magnus. 

"Magnus why would you say something like that?" Maryse asked. 

"I appreciate all of yours concern and care but I don't want to burden you all" Magnus finally caught their eyes and could swear he saw tears in Alec's but he shook his head. 

"Magnus stop talking like this, please" Alec pleaded desperately but Magnus shook his head and looked at him. "I think it’s for the best, and also It's my decision" Magnus whispered before he stood up with a help of his stand and slowly walked away towards his room, relieved that no one followed him. He with some effort sat down on his bed and pushed the stand away his tears falling like a waterfall. He muffled his sob as his shoulder shook. It was like the reality was drowning onto him again and harder than before. He sat there for a while as his sobs turned into sniffles before the door opened and in came Alec with a tray on his hand. 

"You need to eat something" Alec gently spoke but Magnus shook his head. "I can't" He whispered. Alec sighed and placed the tray on side table before sitting infront of him. 

"Magnus I know it’s hard but we'll make it" Alec spoke, Magnus looked up at his face, his eyes bloodshot which made Alec gulp. 

"We?" Magnus asked a little coldly. 

"Yes we because I'm gonna be here with your every second just like my family" Alec murmured. Magnus stared at him. "Are you pitying me Alec?. His words were cold. 

"No, Magnus I trust you" Alec said firmly and Magnus scoffed. 

"Why now?'

"Magnus you remember I said I am rude to you because I don't trust you, because I thought you were acting or that you are like Liam and will hurt my siblings" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. "But now I do trust you because no one sacrifices their life to save someone they wants’ to hurt. You saved m brother without a second thought, there is no way you can hurt them." Alec gently spoke. "Magnus you made me realized things I forgot, you made me trust again, you made me realized that my family is important and that closing myself is hurting them too" Alec grabbed his hand. "You made me believe in love again" his voice was so soft, so warm Magnus found his heart melting. 

"Alexander I can't walk" Magnus whispered, his lips quivering rapidly. "I can't do anything, I can't play with Max, I can't dress up with Izzy or cook with Maryse I can't do anything my heart desire. My life is over; I am just a dependant burden to all of you. I am nothing but a useless person now" Magnus cried as the words started to make sense to him and he realized he won't be able to do anything now. His shoulder's shook with sob and Alec cupped his face. 

"No you are not useless and nor you are a burden, you are the strongest and bravest person I know. And Magnus I know you lost your legs but you still have your arms, you can see, you can feel and you can dream. There is so much you can do and you will. Your world isn't over and I won't let it to be. Who says you can't play with max? Yes you can, only difference will be you won't be able to walk. You can style Izzy's hair sitting on your bed, you can cook with mom sitting with her on a chair and you can do everything your heart desire. Your life isn't over and I will prove it to you. I will be by your side just like you were" Alec wiped his tears and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes desperately wanted to believe in those words. 

"Besides, we will exercise daily and you can walk through stands, and in no time you'll be able to walk the way you use to" Alec brushed his hairs and he looked at Alec's tearful eyes. He smiled softly seeing how he was the one comforting Magnus when he won't talk to anyone and also how he hated Magnus. He smiled seeing him opening his heart and feeling the pain as if it was inflicted on Alec and not Magnus. He smiled and traced his cheek. 

"Thank you" Magnus whispered and Alec shook his head. 

"Don't thank me and don't think you are a burden because you are not. You are my family and we need you Magnus. I need you" Alec whispered, Magnus heart fluttered when Alec said those words and he let the tears lose. He didn't know how he got lucky to have them here with him. "Now let’s eat something, shall we?" Alec wiped his tears and Magnus nodded. Alec grabbed the tray and sat with Magnus handing him his plate as he grabbed his own. Magnus's heart warmed when he realized he stopped eating for Magnus and he wanted to hug Alec but refrained. Together they eat their dinner before Alec gently laid Magnus down and tucked him underneath his blanket. He placed his stand and necessary things near Magnus incase he needed them and stood to stare at him. 

"Hey Magnus?" He called and Magnus opened his eyes. 

"Humm?" He hummed. 

"Can we be friends?" Alec asked, Magnus looked at him before he smiled a little. Alec asked him to be his friends? The same Alec who didn't believe in friendship anymore, who said they aren't friends. He shook his head and smiled at him. 

"Yes we can be friends" Magnus spoke. Alec smiled once again before he went outside towards his room leaving Magnus's door open. Magnus smiled fondly when Alec didn't close his own door in case Magnus needed him. He curled up and hugged his cushion. 

Maybe he'll be okay with his friends and family by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, it was emotional wasn't it?
> 
> Hah, what do you think? 
> 
> share your thoughts, much love


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec being adorable I swear :)

A week later, Magnus was sitting with Alec and Max when Izzy came running inside informing him about his friends who came to visit him again. Since his accident they came every day to make sure Magnus was okay and that he wasn't thinking stupid. It took a lot of time for him to get use to it but he was doing okay. This was still very difficult for him and sometimes he did lose control but Alec was always there for him to keep him happy and to comfort him. 

Over a week Magnus and Alec had gone really close, mostly Alec would be with Magnus talking to him, helping him. He even arranged a proper time for Magnus to exercise with a help of Alec. He hasn't asked for a physiotherapist yet as Catarina informed him that as long as Magnus wasn't totally healed Alec can continue the small exercise and he gladly did that. 

His week wasn't full of activities, he mostly lay on his bed resting, and sometime he draws and talked to Alec. Max was a constant partner with him making sure with Alec that Magnus was okay. He still didn't get the idea of Magnus not being able to walk, he thinks he is hurt and he'll be okay if he rest well and that's what he make sure of. 

Simon and Clary also came by and this time they all sat together and watched movies to distract Magnus. He was literally cuddled up in Alec's arms and in that moment he was grateful for everything that had happened because maybe because of it he gets to be Alec's friend which was still unbelievable for Magnus. 

Getting to know Alec, he realized he was much fun and kind hearted person than Magnus thought so. He stayed with Magnus all the time and at nights he would leave his door open, a day after he came back from hospital Magnus had a really terrible nightmare and before he could even process he felt Alec's hand on his hair and his soothing voice rang through his ear. He immediately calmed down and cuddled with Alec for a while as he distracts him telling him about his life a little. 

"Oh Hello?" Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts hearing Ragnor's voice and he blushed a little under Alec's intense gaze. 

"Hello Guys" Magnus said shaking his head a little, he moved slightly to make room for his friends as they sat with Magnus. 

"Honestly dude you need to stop daydreaming its creepy" Raphael said. Magnus glared at him. "I wasn't dreaming" He rolled his eyes as Raphael scoffed. 

"Anyway, how are you?" Ragnor asked making Magnus smile as he roll his eyes. 

"Seriously Ragnor what could change in one day?" He asked.

"Considering it’s you, you could die" Raphael joked. Ragnor laughed out loud while Magnus glared at him. "Shut up mister, or I'm calling Simon" Magnus winked at Ragnor who smirked seeing Raphael blush crimson red before folding his arm and turning away. 

"I hate you both" He mocked offense looking away while they both laughed and cooed at him. Safe to say, Magnus was really glad of his friends.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus and Alec sat together watching TV, well mostly Alec scrolling through channels as Magnus munch down bowl of chips that rested over his lap. Alec's arm was behind Magnus and he blushed every now and then as he touches his skin, making it burn while shiver rose down his arms. 

"I swear I hate this" Alec complained for the tenth time while Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Would you stop complaining?" Magnus looked at him who sighed and nodded. "Well I can't help it, it seriously frustrates me" Alec defended. Magnus groaned and grabbed a remote from Alec's hand and switched off the TV looking at him. 

"Now it won't" He grinned as Alec raised his eyebrow and chuckled at him. 

"So, What's this about Raphael and Simon?" Alec played with Magnus's hairs and he jumped on the couch excitedly. "OMG Alexander you don't know how much fun it is to tease Raphael, poor guy would blush madly" Magnus laughed making Alec smile brightly as he listen to him ranting about how they met in Max's birthday party and since that they started going out. Alec stared at Magnus smiling as he saw the happiness in those eyes, how they shine brightly and how his lips would curve into a beautiful smile which Alec adore. Alec knew Magnus was more than he thought, Magnus meant something to him, something no one else did and it made his heart warm but also terrifies him. He shook his head and listened to Magnus who was munching his chips and talking. 

"And I and Ragnor we won't let pass any moment without teasing him, we have this video of him starring at Simon and we always threatened him for things" Magnus muttered and Alec chuckled. 

"Poor guy, my heart goes out for him" Alec said, Magnus smiled and elbowed him. Before Alec could say anything Max came running towards them smiling brightly with a ball in his hand. 

"Magnus come on let's play, it's been so long" He said excitedly, Alec gulped seeing how Magnus's smile faded and he looked at Max sadly. He could see the tears beginning to rise in his eyes and slight trembling of his hand and it crushed his heart. 

"I can't play anymore Max" Magnus whispered, his voice thick with tears. Alec didn't know he could feel his heart physically breaking but the pain in Magnus voice was the utter proof to it. 

"Why?" Max asked confused. "Are you still hurting?" Alec closed his eyes for a millisecond before he grabbed Magnus's hand and squeezed a little. "I can't---" 

"Who says you can't play?" Alec interrupted Magnus who looked at him confused. 

"Alexander you know--" Alec pressed a finger on Magnus's lips to shush him. 

"Yes you can't play football but you can judge it right?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded. "And also you can play catch" Alec spoke. Magnus stared at him not knowing what to say or what not to. "Me and Max will play football and you'll be judge and then you guys can play Catch and I'll judge you" Alec suggested, both Magnus's and Max's eyes widened as they took in what Alec just said. He'll play with Max? That was a miracle to be honest. 

"You'll play with me?" Max asked surprised and Alec nodded. "Why? Can't I play?" Alec asked mocking offense and Max cheered loudly. "Yes yes yes, come on let's play" He jumped excitedly and both Magnus and Alec laughed seeing him run outside with his ball. Alec looked at Magnus whose face was tear streamed yet he had a small smile. Alec gently wiped his tear and cupped his face. "I told you, you are not alone in this" Alec whispered and Magnus let out a small sob before hugging Alec taking him by surprise. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus breathing in his scent as both of their hearts beat loudly and blush appeared on their checks but none of them noticed. Alec felt Magnus's tears on his neck and he squeezed him tighter. 

"Thank You, Thank you so much" Magnus whispered on his neck sending shivers down Alec's spine and he gulped. He pulled apart and cupped Magnus's face. "You don't have to thank me Magnus" Alec kissed his forehead before he stood up and placed Magnus's stand infront of him. Magnus placed both of his hand on either side of it and pushed his body upwards. Immediately Alec's hands were on his back guiding him straight before he pulled apart and started to walk slowly smiling proudly as Magnus walked too. Soon they were outside in the backyard with Max bouncing the ball. Alec called for Izzy to bring a chair for Magnus and he carefully sat him down placing his stand beside him. Izzy brought two juices as well as Jace and Izzy joined Magnus sitting with him. 

Magnus smiled brightly seeing Alec taking his position in a goal tent as Max kicked the ball. He saw Alec perfectly stopping his goal and Max pouting. He couldn't help the warmness that spread through him seeing Alec play with his siblings and for once he thanked his disability because maybe, just maybe because of it Alec could get close to his siblings and family, maybe because of it he would resume things he left out. Because once there was a time when Alec would stay locked up in his room and now he was playing with Max to make Magnus happy because he can't play anymore, to assure him. He breathed deeply blinking away the tears of happiness, if his disability means Alec coming out of his shell than he loves it, he regrets nothing. He shook his head when he heard Max screaming his name and he looked up to see them waiting for a decision. Magnus pouted because clearly he wasn't looking and without thinking he said. 

"Max score a goal" Max cheered loudly while Izzy, Jace and Alec looked at him surprised because clearly the ball never touched the next. He shrugged before he felt Max's arms around him and he sighed happy pouting at Alec who chuckled and shook his head smiling fondly. 

When they were done Alec dragged Magnus's chair in a centre as Max sat on another one a little away from him. He smiled as he threw a ball towards Magnus who caught it before throwing it towards Max who laughed catching it. Magnus's heart swelled with love as he realized Alec was right, not everything was lost. If he could be strong he can do anything just like here he was playing with Max. Of course things were a bit different but same as well, this was life afterall. 

Somewhere during their game he looked at Alec who was smiling brightly at him capturing the moment in his camera. He stopped the video and caught Magnu's eyes which were shining with happy tears. He mouthed "thank you" to Alec who blew a kiss to him shaking his head smiling brightly. He realized nothing beats the happiness your family and loved ones brings to you, no matter how much you have given up.   
.  
.  
.  
Exactly at eight Alec came in Magnu's room and found him already sitting on his bed with his mobile on his hand which came last night from a repairment shop after getting his screen crushed. He smiled and handed Magnus water bottle before sitting with him as he took few sips. 

"Ready?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded eagerly. "Alright" Alec sat down on his one knee and encouraged Magnus to move his feet the way he did in hospital. He held his hand as Magnus slowly moved his one leg forward and then backward, he succeeded in doing it ten times before he looked up at Alec. 

"Very good now next leg" Alec said and Magnus did the same with his left leg, moving it forward and backward ten times before Alec placed his stand infront of him and he pushed his body up. He stood straight before sitting back; he did this five times before he sat down and drank water breathing heavily. 

"Okay now next one" Alec said brushing a strand of hair from his forehead. It was all weird for Magnus in starting as Alec helped his exercise but Alec assured him that he was honored to help Magnus, that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Magnus agreed mostly because he didn't want to ask for physiotherapist because of their fee and Catarina assured him not to call them until he was completely healed of his injuries. Alec held Magnus's shoulders and gently laid him down on the bed placing two pillows underneath his head making sure he was comfortable. He kissed Magnus's forehead as he straightened his legs whimpering a little with slight discomfort they caused. Alec squeezed his hand and moved to sit near his legs. He grabbed Magnus's laptop and played his favorite songs as he gently bended his right knee upwards towards his chest and the pulled towards himself. He again bended it upwards and repeated it ten times before he went for his left knee. He did the same for his left knee, bending and pulling ten times before he massaged his knee for a couple of minutes. 

That were the only few exercises they perform yet and when he was done he helped Magnus sat straight as he gulped from his bottle. Alec smiled brightly wiping beads of sweats from his forehead with a piece of cloth. When done he threw it in a dustbin and sat with Magnus. 

"I am so proud of you" Alec said after a while holding him in his arms as Magnus and Alec both watched netflix. Magnus looked at him smiling a little; he interlocked their fingers and hummed slightly. "It’s all because of you" Magnus said, Alec smiled fondly and traced his cheek. "Honestly I wouldn't have made it without you" Alec felt his heart beating faster as his words sank into him. He knew Magnus was changing his life and he felt glad to know he was doing the same in return. He just hugged him closer squeezing him as he laughed loudly.   
.  
.  
.  
At night Magnus grabbed his shirt and pj's placing them on his bed. He sat and took off his shirt before wearing his T-shirt. He unzipped his jeans and with a lot of effort kicked it away. He was getting good at this, it was difficult but he always managed. He pulled his Pj's halfway towards his hips before he slowly stood up and used his one hand to pull them up. Somewhere his feet got tangled as he almost lost his balance but fortunately Alec came there in time to save him. 

He felt arms around his waist supporting him and he sighed in relief, his heart beating faster. He immediately blushed when he realized he was in Alec's arms naked down his torso. Alec held him firmly against his chest blushing himself. 

"Easy there, I got you" Alec said in his ear and Magnus shivered. He cleared his throat awkwardly his skin burning where Alec touched. "I lost my balance “He stuttered and Alec nodded. 

"I can see that" Alec said, he tightened his grip on Magnus and held him firmly. Magnus's back tightly pressed on Alec's chest as shiver rose down his spine. Alec slowly removed the stand away from Magnus and held him tightly. 

"You can change now, I got you" Alec said and Magnus blushed crimson red, his heart beating faster and his palm sweating as his body felt warmer than ever. "I won't look I promise" Alec promised and Magnus nodded. Alec diverted his eyes away, looking at the wall as Magnus immediately pulled his pj's up. He then moved a little and Alec got the cue and turned Magnus in his arms so he was facing Alec both of their face warm and red. Alec then hesitantly placed his arms underneath Magnus's thighs and lifted him up bridal style. He gently laid him down on the bed and tucked him in his blanket. He picked up Magnus's clothes and placed them away before putting all his necessary things near him along with his stand. He was about to move away when Magnus held his hand and stopped him. 

"Alexander" he murmured. Alec sat with him and nodded. "Yeah?" he whispered brushing his hairs. 

"What you did today with Max I don't know how to thank you" Magnus shushed Alec when was going to interrupt. "You made me feel important Alec, like despite this all I am still useful; you give me strength and courage. You make me strong so thank you so much for it" Magnus looked at him with sincerity and Alec smiled. 

"It's a payback, and I told you before don't thank me that's what friends do" Alec said tracing his palm. They both smiled knowing inwardly that it was a lie; they weren't just friends but much more. "Now go to sleep, I am here if you need anything" Alec tucked his blanket. 

"Goodnight" Alec kissed Magnus's forehead who smiled sleepily. 

"Good night Alexander" Magnus whispered sleepily and Alec smiled before leaving his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this gives me so much feels I swear, I can't help but let few tears drop <3
> 
> I don't know if you guys liked the idea but it inspired me way too much and you are gonna get more fluff <3
> 
> anyway share your thoughts,
> 
> Much love. xxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has a surprise for Magnus

Magnus was sitting in his bed with his laptop on his lap as he scroll through his twitter feed. He opened his email and looked at his inbox only to be disappointed when there was no message from his mother. He groaned and shook his head his heart breaking in million small pieces. Alec had informed him that they tried to reach his mother but couldn't. In the end Maryse left her a message on her mobile telling her about Magnus but it seems like she didn't care enough to ask whether he was alive or not.

He kept staring at his laptop for a while before he opened her inbox, his mind drifted to all the things he wanted to say to her as his fingers found the key buttons on his laptop. He looked beyond his screen and subconsciously tapped his fingers on his laptop before exhaling deeply and looking down. He wrote "Hi Mum" before cutting it, shaking his head he thought of appropriate words he could quote to his mother and in the end he finally wrote. 

"Mom I don't know why you aren't replying me but please atleast leave me a single message. You are kind of freaking me out. And also don't worry about me I'm okay now" he took a deep breath. "Mom please answer me back. I miss you. I'll be waiting" He read the words thrice before finally hitting send and watching as it delivered. He sighed in relief before closing the tab and looking at his feed. He opened his folder or "Art" as he looked through some of his drawings. 

After a while he dropped his laptop on his bed and sat a little. He opened his side drawer and took out his sketchbook along with his art box. He grabbed his earphones and plugged them to his phone as he scan through his papers until he found empty one. He took hold of his pencils and touched his paper. Thousands of Idea floating through his mind but in the end he went with abandon building. He lost himself in his art as his hands perfectly danced over the paper, he was too absorbed in art and song he didn't notice Alec coming inside and raising his eyebrow amused. He slowly walked towards Magnus and glanced down at his work, his mouth hanging open in shock. He knew from start Magnus was interested in art but he didn't know he was this good. It was almost professional. 

He sat with Magnus which caught his attention and he jumped a little sighing in relief when he saw Alec. He took out his earphones and glared at Alec, his pencil dancing between his fingers. 

"What the hell Alec, you scared me" Magnus glared at him. 

"Not my fault you were so lost in it" Alec pointed at his drawing and he blushed a little shaking his head before placing his sketchbook aside. "You are really good at it" Alec complimented making him blush twice more as he smiled. "Thanks" Magnus said. 

"I guess that's your passion, to be an artist?" Alec inquired moving a little and Magnus nodded. "Well yeah, but I'm not sure I'll be able to now" Magnus said with a hint of sadness in his voice which made Alec frown and he sighed holding his hands infront of him. "Ofcourse you'll be able to" Alec encouraged but Magnus shook his head. 

"You don't understand Alec, I don't know how I'll be able to go to school and even if I am I don't know If I'll go or not, My mom isn't answering and I don't know where my dad is. I don't have enough money to pay for school and beside you won't be there 24/7 to help me now" Magnus explained his eyes watering as he realized how true those words were, if he was able to walk he would have manage by some kind of job but now only thing he can see is giving his dream to become an artist. Alec slowly cupped his face and Magnus met his eyes which reflect a little sadness but there was hope and encouragement in those eyes which lacked in Magnus's. 

"I don't know how but I promise one day you'll be the most successful artist in the world" Alec firmly said and put his finger on Magnus's lips shushing him. "Trust me" Alec smiled a little when Magnus smiled and nodded, somehow his eyes shining with determination. They sat together for a while until Magnus's phone rang and he picked it up to see Raphael calling him. He smiled and rolled his eyes before attending it. 

"I swear I can't do this anymore" Raphael complained and Magnus groaned. "What the hell happened?" He asked looking at Alec who was frowning, Magnus shook his head smiling assuring him everything was okay and he nodded smiling. "I swear Ragnor keep teasing me with that freaking video, for heaven's sake stop him or I’ll kill murder him with my bare hands" Raphael almost yelled and Magnus chucked. 

"Well I can't do anything, sorry" Magnus shrugged as if he can see him and Raphael groaned loudly cursing Magnus who bit his lips to refrain from laughing. "This is your entire fault Bane" Raphael gritted and Magnus laughed. He saw Alec standing up as he eyed Magnus sketchbook curiously. Magnus looked at him raising his eyebrow, mouthing him what happened and he shook his head before speaking. 

"I was wondering, Can I have your sketchbook for a day?" Alec asked and Magnus gulped nervously looking at it. His sketchbook was his life and he never ever let anyone touch it, not even his friends but deep down he trusted Alec enough. "You don't have to if you don't want to" Alec immediately spoke as he saw him looking down at his sketchbook uncertain but Magnus shook his head and smiled before grabbing his sketchbook and giving it to Alec who smiled holding it gently. 

"I swear if anything happens to it I'll kill you" Magnus threatened pointing his finger at Alec who smiled and nodded before swinging his way out making Magnus chuckle only for a second before Raphael spoke. "Dude did you just gave your sketchbook to Alec?" Raphael asked astonished and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"Yes I did" Magnus answered lying down. 

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW? DUDE ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING? HE MUST BE REALLY SPECIAL" Raphael exclaimed screaming loudly making Magnus roll his eyes as he moved his phone a little away from his ear. 

"Shut up Raf" Magnus said. "SHUT UP? SHUT UP. IT’S BREAKING NEWS. OH GOD I NEED TO TELL RAGNOR HE'LL DIE I SWEAR" Raphael screamed dramatically and Magnus shook his head smiling. He knew Alec was something special.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec helped Magnus to sit on the chair resting in kitchen as he placed his stand aside. Maryse asked Magnus if he wanted to cook with her and Alec immediately nodded saying that Magnus will. He sat with Magnus as she placed vegetables infront of them. Alec and Magnus both grabbed knives as Maryse ruffled their hairs making them chuckle. 

"Who thought Alec would cook with me" She said smiling and Alec gulped feeling guilty while Magnus smiled and squeezed his hand. "Ofcourse he would, life has its way to mock you" Alec smiled gratefully at him while Maryse kissed his forehead. "Alright boys start cutting" she said loudly making the chuckle. Magnus grabbed carrot peeling its skin while Alec went with green chilly. He didn't actually know what the hell he was doing but Magnus was perfectly peeling carrot before slicing it in small pieces. Alec sliced a little and it fell down on tray in a irregular shape which made him frown while Magnus laughed loudly. Alec smiled seeing him laugh before shaking his head. 

"Yeah go ahead and laugh" Alec mocked offense making him chuckle. "Here I'll show you" Magnus grabbed the chilly from Alec's hand and showed Alec. "Place the knife at top like this" He said and Alec nodded observing carefully. "And then slowly move forward slicing it" Magnus sliced it perfectly and Alec raised his eye brow. 

"Okay My turn" Alec said but failed miserably. After few trials Magnus joined Alec in cutting it irregularly and they laughed when Maryse saw it before glaring them and kicking them out from kitchen.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus, Jace, Isabelle and Max all watched "Minions" while Alec was out somewhere. He was gone for hours now and Magnus was kind of missing him. Magnus asked Maryse where he went but she shook his head saying she had no idea. In the end he had to give up and watch minions with them which was kind of fun, well mostly hearing Max laugh loudly. Maryse joined them shortly after before the movie ended and they ate dinner. Almost an hour later Alec came back with a smile on his face and he immediately beamed seeing Magnus. 

"Hey" He said sitting with him as he looked at him. 

"Where have you been?" Magnus asked folding his hands over his chest as Alec chuckled. 

"Out, why did you miss me that much?" Alec raised his eyebrow while Magnus elbowed him before pouting. "I kind of did miss you" He admitted and Alec smiled kissing his cheek making him blush. He didn't know whether he do this intentionally or just like that but it affects Magnus to the extent he would blush even after it was long gone. 

"I missed you too" Alec smiled pulling him in a hug as he breathed in Alec's soothing scent. He immediately felt at ease and hugged him closer. He didn't know Alec leaving him just for few hours would affect him this much that he would cling to him like a cat. Alec held him for a while as they both eat ice cream Alec had brought. It was chocolate and Magnus immediately beamed excitedly, it was his absolute favorite. Alec chuckled saying he didn't exactly know but also it was his favorite too. 

"Anyway I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow" Alec said and Magnus's eyes widened. 

"What? Where?" he asked frantically and Alec chuckled. 

"Calm down, I assure you I am not kidnapping you" Alec smiled making him roll his eyes. "I'm serious Alexander, where?" Magnus asked again but Alec shook his head smiling. "It’s a surprise" he said while Magnus glared at him. 

"Come on" he pouted but he still shook his head. Magnus dropped the topic before again looking at Alec. "But I can't go" he said making Alec frown.

"Why?" he asked confused. "You know" Magnus pointed at his legs and Alec shook his head. "That's not a problem" Alec said but Magnus sighed. "Look Alec I appreciate you helping me in here but out there, I don't want to embarrass you or anything" Magnus murmured but Alec immediately cupped his face looking deep into his eyes. "You are not an embarrassment and I am taking you out no matter what you say." his voice was so warm yet so firm Magnus felt his heart beating faster. He felt tears rising in his eyes and he realized again how much Alec cared for him and he nodded, smile that followed Alec's face was worth everything and it was so contagious Magnus found himself smiling too before he rested his face on Alec's shoulder as they both sat there enjoying each other's presence.  
.  
.  
.  
Just as Alec said he was waiting for Magnus as he changed his clothes this time without falling. He was wearing black tucked it shirt with jeans, his hairs perfectly styled but he didn't know what for. Alec was looking quite handsome dressed in blue shirt which made him even more adorable. 

Alec helped Magnus walk towards his car as he opened the passenger door and sat him carefully closing it. He placed Magnus's crutches which his father had bought few days ago in back seat before going towards driving seat. He clipped his seatbelt and started to drive, his heart beating faster. He hopes everything would go smoothly. He glanced at Magnus who was smiling brightly looking outside the window, his face beaming more than a morning sure and Alec adored that. 

It took them almost 30 minutes before they reached his destined place which was an "Art museum". Magnus frowned looking at it before his door opened and Alec circled his arms around his waist helping him. He stood up a little unsteady and grabbed his crutches with a help of Alec. He saw Alec grabbing something from back seat and his eyes widened as he realized it was his sketchbook. 

"Okay Alexander what are we doing here? And why on earth do you have my sketchbook?" Magnus asked as they slowly advanced towards the entrance. Immediately the voices of people rang through his eyes as he saw all the art pieces hanging on the wall. His eyes widened taking in the masterpieces and he smiled brightly. 

"I'm proving you what I said about you being the world best artist" Alec said as he looked haphazardly looking for something or someone which made Magnus frown even more. 

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. He gulped but ignored the stares of people. He kept his head high as they walk further inside with Alec's hand on his waist keeping him safe. He saw his face beaming as he sported someone who opened his arms seeing Alec. 

"Alec My boy" Magnus saw the Man hugging Alec tightly as he stood there awkwardly. They pulled apart and the man looked at Magnus smiling. "And you young man must be Magnus" his eyes widened as he looked at Alec thousand questions floating through his mind. Who was he? How does he know Magnus? What exactly was happening?. 

"Magnus, this is Mr. Anderson" Alec introduced him. "He's umm Zack's dad and also one of the famous artists" his eyes were wide enough to pop out, His mouth hanging low not knowing what to say.

"Alec has told me about you and your art and I would love to take a look" Anderson said, Magnus felt his knees buckling as he looked at Alec shocked but still nodded not trusting his voice. Alec handed them his sketchbook as he admire, his face beaming with every drawing. Magnus leaned into Alec for some support. 

"This is truly a masterpiece, you are gifted" Anderson handed Alec his sketchbook back. "You see I needed a young artist like you, an exhibition is coming and I will love if you could draw something for it. You'll receive the money for it" He explained. Magnus's eyes were wide and his hands shook slightly as he tried to process everything. Magnus was asked to draw for exhibition, his art would be displayed, he would get money. He suddenly felt dizzy as he looked at Alec who nodded smiling big encouraging him.

"I don't know" Magnus whispered. 

"Come on Magnus don't deny, you are born for this" Anderson urged and Alec nodded. "Go for it" He encouraged and Magnus exhaled before nodding a little seeing how they both cheered. “Great, you have a month or so. I'll message the details to Alec, right now I have to go" he said and turned to Alec. “You come to my house again son and bring Magnus too, Zack wouldn't have wanted you closing yourself" he whispered and Alec nodded a little before they hugged and he went his way. Alec smiled and looked at Magnus who was crying softly. His face immediately fell as he cupped his face. 

"Magnus what happened? Did I do something wrong?" Alec frantically asked but he smiled and shook his head. "What you just did, I don't know how to thank you I---" He sniffled. Alec smiled and wiped his tear. "You don't have to" Alec muttered. 

"Alexander you just made my whole life, this is such a big opportunity" Magnus said. 

"I know and you'll do great. I told you it’s going to be okay" Alec smiled. 

"I don't know what I would do without you" Magnus whispered and Alec kissed his forehead. "You don't have to know, I'm always gonna be here for you" Alec spoke and Magnus let out a muffled sob before throwing his arms around Alec who hugged him tighter and rub his back. 

"Thank you so much" Magnus cried in his neck and Alec squeezed him tighter. 

“I promise I'll show you how much worth your life is" Alec whispered in his ear who just hugged him tighter thanking god for blessing him with someone like Alec in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 3:30 a.m here and yet I posted for you all. forgive me if there is some mistakes I'm too tired to edit and also share your thoughts. 
> 
> Much love xxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec being adorable again :)

"Jace I swear cut the crap and concentrate" Alec glared at him for the fifth time that day as he grabbed paints that were resting on the floor. Jace rolled his eyes and glared back at Alec. 

"Seriously Alec we have been doing this for hours" He coated another layer of paint on the wall. "I'm tired" he pouted but Alec shook his head pointing a finger on him. "Don't you dare go now, just an hour or so more" Alec threatened and Jace sighed before he resumed his work. It’s been few days since they met Anderson and since Alec got this crazy idea of redecorating one of their abandoned rooms for Magnus as his art-room. He bought buckets of different paints as he and Jace started painting the walls while Izzy and Max distracted Max. 

Alec was painting wall on red while Jace was giving orange touches. Both of their clothes were painted as well along with few drops that fell on the floor. Alec smiled as he looked at his work satisfied by the way it was coming. He looked at Jace who was carefully painting another wall, his eyes narrowed in utter concentration which was found only in artists. Alec couldn't wait to complete it and surprise Magnus, he couldn't wait to see the look on his face. He just wishes he likes it. He dropped the paint brush on the bucket and looked back at Jace. 

"Alright I'm gonna do the upper wall, come here and hold this ladder" Alec said as he started to climb up. Jace grabbed the bucket and passed it to Alec before holding the ladder firmly. He sighed watching Alec as he painted the wall in different layers. It was surreal to see this side of Alec, Jace thought he would never see Alec coming out of his shell and now as it was happening he couldn't believe his eyes but of course it was all because of Magnus. He gulped as his name crossed his mind, everytime he thinks of Magnus or see him struggling he couldn't help but feel guilty, he couldn't help but think how it was his fault, how if he was fast enough this was could have been prevented. He was pulled back from his thoughts by a yelp that escaped Alec's mouth. 

"JACE FOR GOODNESS SAKE HOLD TIGHTLY" Alec screamed and Jace bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing as he shook his head and placed a foot on the last step holding the ladder tightly. 

"Look at you Alec lightwood decorating the room for Magnus, something is definitely going on here" Jace teased and Alec blushed a little thanking god for his position as his back was facing Jace. He rolled his eyes before speaking. 

"Shut up Jace, concentrate" Alec muttered and Jace raised his eyebrow. 

"Still, how come he changed you so much?" Jace asked sincerely, deep down he knew his brother was falling in love with Magnus yet he wanted to hear those words from Alec himself. "I don't know but he affects me somehow" Alec finally said and Jace smirked. 

"Someone is falling in love" He sang and Ale rolled his eyes again smiling a little. "Shut up or I'll throw this paint on you" Alec threatened pointing at the bucket and Jace rolled his eyes. "You are boring, next time Clary comes with me" Jace declared folding his arms over his chest earning a scream from Alec as he laughed hysterically.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was sitting with Max and Izzy as they both gave Magnus Ideas about what he should draw. He has been stressed alot thinking of an appropriate painting, it was getting on his nerves no matter how much Alec and everyone else assured him that whatever he'll draw it will be amazing but he wanted to draw something meaningful. 

He smiled at the innocent ideas both Max and Izzy gave him, saying he should draw flowers, or sky, or some landscapes. It was adorable to see them concentrating, thinking sincerely and then coming up with adorable ideas. He cooed at them everytime they said something and they both will smile happily as if they had given him the best idea. 

"Seriously where is Alec?" Magnus asked Izzy as she played with her hairs. "I told you mom asked them to clean store room" Izzy rolled her eyes dramatically and Magnus chuckled before he heard a gasp coming from Max as he cling to Magnus, his eyes wide. 

"But there's a ghost in store" Magnus melted at his words and pulled him closer as Izzy laughed gasping for air before she looked at Max who was glaring her. "Max he only hurt the naughty one" Isabelle said and Max looked at Magnus for confirmation who nodded. "Besides, they both are cleaning so ghost can stay healthy" Magnus said before he frowned realizing what he just said. Isabelle looked at him laughing as he bit his lip looking at Max who was giving him "Got you" look. 

"Magnus they are ghost" Max giggled loudly and Magnus sighed dramatically. "Alright you got me there" he chuckled. After a while Isabelle went to fetch her makeup kit and other accessories for hairstyle as Magnus grabbed art sheet form Max. 

"Alright what do you want to color?" Magnus asked and he tapped his chin thinking before his eyes shined with happiness. "Tom and Jerry" he cheered and Magnus chuckled as he started to roughly draw Tom and Jerry for Max so he could color. It took him 15 minutes before he handed his drawing to Max who smiled clipping it on the clipboard. It wasn't his best but good enough for Max to color. He handed him his color pencils and ruffled his hairs as he started to color. He straightened a little as Izzy sat infront of him, his hair hanging low. He gently grabbed them and thought for a minute what to style before he grabbed pins. He twisted strand of hair from her forehead pinning them. He then grabbed curling road and looked at her. 

"Plug it will you?" Magnus gave her and he nodded before plugging the switch. They waited for few minutes until it was hot enough and then he held another strand of her hair and curled it around the road. He slowly pulled down until her hair was wavy. He applied waves in all of her hairs satisfied with his work. When done she went towards Mirror and smiled brightly. 

"Magnus this is amazing" she cheered hugging him and he pocked her cheek. She then painted her left hand nails and Magnus did her right hand until both of her hands were covered in peach tone. 

In the end he gave her final touch before he admired her, she was utterly beautiful and Magnus could see a lot of Alec in her but in no doubt she was the most beautiful lightwood. He looked at Max who was busy coloring and he chuckled grabbing his small hand in his earning his attention. He placed his hand over his and guided his pencil. 

"Always color in one direction" Magnus informed him and he nodded before his pencil started to move horizontally. By the time Izzy and Magnus were done Max hand completed his drawing and was showing it to Magnus proudly who cheered. 

"This is awesome" Magnus encouraged and Max looked at it smiling. Magnus placed it in his sketchbook and looked at Izzy. "What now? I don't think your brother has any time for me today" Magnus said and she smiled a little before speaking. 

"Let's watch Harry potter" Izzy suggested and honestly Magnus could never say no to that movie and so they watched "Harry potter and the sorcerer's stone" together. Magnus sat in middle, laptop on his lap as Max and Izzy sat on both sides of him.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec coated last layer on the wall before he threw the brush in bucket and wiped his hands on his already ruined shirt. He smiled content looking at the wall and then looked at Jace who was practically sitting on the ladder messaging Clary, he shook his head at him. 

"Okay I'm done now, take this" Alec said and Jace stood up, he climbed two steps before extending his arm. Alec passed Jace the bucket but stopped when he saw Jace's arms which held three cuts on it. Alec gulped and looked at Jace who frowned before realizing what happened and withdraw his hand looking away. 

To say Alec was shock would be an understatement. He was frozen on the spot and his heart was breaking. His brother was suffering and he never realized. He stared at Jace through tearful eyes that weren’t looking at Alec. 

"Jace" Alec whispered, his voice thick with tears which made Jace gulped. He slowly climbed down and placed the bucket on the floor before moving towards him and grabbing his arm no matter how much he fought. He looked at the cuts which was kind of fresh and to some extent wasn't. There wasn't much but yet there was. 

"Jace why?" Alec asked, Jace met his eyes and Alec gulped at the sight of his brother's tearful eyes. "I couldn't help it Alec" Jace whispered his lower lip quivering and Alec blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Help what?" Alec asked but he looked away. "Jace please talk to me" Alec pleaded his tears threatening to fall. Jace closed his eyes and looked away. "I can't help but think it was my fault Magnus lost his legs, everytime I look at her my heart breaks and I couldn't help but think if I was faster none of this would have happened" Jace whispered his tears falling rapidly, Alec practically felt his heart breaking as he breathed Jace's name and cupped his face. 

"Jace it wasn't your fault, none of it was. It was destined to happen no matter how fast you could have run" Alec assured him. 

"You don't understand Alec, I couldn't even help you when you were suffering" Jace said and Alec shook his head no longer in control of his tears. 

"Listen to me, It wasn't your fault Jace,I know you tried but in that moment I wasn't able to think straight. Jace it's my fault, because of Liam I abandoned you all, I didn't even think that you all needed me, that it was affecting you all too. I was selfish and I closed myself for so long and that's why you are suffering. If I haven't done that none of this would happen" Alec whispered his vision blurred with tears and Jace shook his head but Alec pulled him in a hug. 

"I'm so sorry Jace but I am here now and promise me you won't ever do this again" Alec said and Jace nodded hugging him tighter. Alec squeezed his eyes shut his heart breaking. "I Promise I'm here now and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or Max and Izzy" Alec promised and Jace pulled apart smiling a little at Alec. 

"We are never letting anything happen to Izzy and Max. Alec we have both been through hell but let's promise that we'll protect Izzy and Max together and give them all the happiness" Jace extended his hand and Alec shook it "I promise" and just like that both brothers vow to each other to protect their siblings.  
.  
.  
.  
It was almost late night when Alec came to Magnus's room, his hairs dripping water and he knew he took a shower just now. Magnus smiled seeing him who smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes which made Magnus frown. 

"Done with store room?" Magnus asked as Alec sighed and sat with him resting his head on Magnus's lap who smiled and played with his hairs. "Yeah, I am so tired" Alec said his voice hoarse as if he has been crying and Magnus frowned even more, his eyes filled with concern. 

"Alexander are you okay?" Magnus asked and he nodded but Magnus shook his head. "Don't lie to me, what happened?" He stopped playing with his hairs and Alec rolled over so he was facing Magnus and he gulped at the sight of his tears. "Oh Alexander, what's going on?" Magnus wiped his tear and Alec closed his eyes before he started telling Magnus about what happened with Jace, about his cuts and how he was blaming himself and how it was Alec's fault he wasn't there for him. Magnus's eyes widened and he felt his heart clenching for them but he immediately pulled Alec closer. 

"Alexander none of it was any of your fault and Jace has nothing to blame for, it was my decision and I would have done the same even if it was Jace. I regret nothing" Magnus said and Alec looked at him. "And Alexander it isn't your fault either, what you went through it was obvious you started having doubts. Everything leaves a scar Alexander but that doesn't mean it’s your fault. You have them now, don't let them go" Magnus traced his cheek and Alec's lips tremble. 

"He's my brother Magnus, I was supposed to look after him" Alec said and Magnus sighed and wiped his tears. "That's exactly you did and you always do, Alexander I have never seen any sibling loving each other as much as you do. There is some bond between you four, some connection and the love you have for them is what matters. Sometimes people do lose control but now you are here for him, it will be okay" Magnus hugged him closer as he sobbed for first time in forever in Magnus's arm letting the weight lift from his body.  
.  
.  
.  
It was almost 3 a.m or something when Magnus heard whimpers coming from outside. He blinked cautiously and sat straight on bed turning on his side lamp. He frowned not understanding what was happening but when he heard whimpers again his heart sank as he realized it was coming from Alec's room. 

"Alexander" Magnus called out but got no reply. When the whimpers got louder his heart started to beat faster and he grabbed his stand. He threw his legs down his bed and sat at the edge. Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on either side of his stands and pushed himself upwards. He wasn't stable and so he fell back on bed, he cursed and tried again but failed. Third time he was a little stable, enough to make it to Alec's room. 

He walked towards Alec's room and his heart broke when he saw him trashing in his bed, whimpers escaping him mouth as sweat pour from his forehead. Magnus knew he was having a nightmare and so he went towards his bed and stood there. He tried to move his hand to shake Alec but he couldn't, he knew if he moved his hand he'll lose his balance. Tears of frustration gathered in his eyes as he thought of something. In the end he slowly sat on the edge of his bed holding Alec's side table for some support. With one hand he held his stand tightly to support himself and with other he shook Alec who was trashing badly. 

"Alec wake up It's okay" Magnus pleaded but all Alec said was chorus of "No" and "Please". He brushed his fingers on Alec's hairs and shook him again pleading desperately. After almost five minutes Alec woke up drenched in sweat. He gulped and looked at Magnus his eyes widening but his hands shaking. 

"Magnus?" He cleared his throat. 

"I'm here" Magnus said. 

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked. 

"You were having a nightmare Alexander" Magnus said as- a- matter-of-factly. 

"So? Magnus you could have fell" Alec said and Magnus shook his head. 

"Don't worry about me, I'm okay" Magnus said and Alec sighed before he pulled Magnus upwards towards himself. Magnus hugged Alec closer in his arms as his body shook. "Do you want to talk about it?" he brushed his hairs and Alec closed his eyes. "I saw Zack dying, I saw Jace killing himself" Alec said and Magnus sighed sadly and pulled him closer. 

"Its alright, it was just a nightmare" Magnus said and Alec cuddled closer. Magnus kissed his forehead. "Tell me something about Zack" he said and Alec started talking about him. He told him some of their stories and Magnus listened until Alec was calm enough. Alec pulled Magnus with him and laid him down as he slowly drifted asleep. Magnus kept brushing his hairs until his eyes dropped. He placed a tender kiss on his forehead before he fell asleep to with Alec safe in his arms.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Next morning Alec invited both Simon and Clary and Ragnor and Raphael telling them how they had to help him decorate Magnus’s art room. They all were surprised and happy to be able to do something for Magnus. They all grabbed paints and Alec traced circles of different sizes on the wall with a help of chalk. When it was all covered they all painted them in multi color. Maryse brought juices and Pizza for them while Magnus was again in company of Izzy and Max but just for a little while. After some time Raphael joined him saying he came by to see how he was doing while Ragnor stayed with Alec not telling Magnus he was there. 

“You are truly an amazing Man Alec Lightwood” Ragnor said to Alec who smiled at him. “What you are doing for Magnus, it’s unbelievable. Thank you for taking such a good care of my friend” he patted Alec’s back and he shook his head. 

“Magnus changed my life, if only I should be the one thanking him” Alec said and Ragnor passed him a small smile before resuming their work.   
.  
.  
.  
Days passed by as they keep decorating Magnus’s room distracting him somehow, today both Raphael and Ragnor took him out for Pizza and they all sat on their usual table. 

“You remember what happened here last time with Camille?” Ragnor asked and Magnus glared at him while Raphael laughed. 

“Shut up Ragnor” Magnus said taking a bite of his pizza. 

“So, what’s up with you and Alec?” Ragnor asked and Magnus took a sip from his juice. “What do you mean? He feigned while Ragnor and Raphael rolled their eyes. 

“Seriously Magnus when are you going to realize you love that boy?” Ragnor deliberately asked while Magnus chocked on his drink. “what? No” he said shaking his head but deep down he knew Ragnor was right. 

“Keep telling yourself that” Raphael rolled his eyes and Magnus sighed. 

“Look we are friends and I don’t want to ruin that. Even if I did feel something it doesn’t matter because Alec isn’t ready for that and I’m not forcing him” Magnus said and they both sighed cursing Magnus for being dumb enough to see he loves him back.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was sitting on his bed when Alec came inside his hands twirling around each other, something about his posture made Magnus frown, he looked nervous. 

“Alexander what happened?” Magnus frantically asked but Alec smiled assuring him that nothing was wrong. “Umm I have something for you” Alec said, his palms sweating and Magnus frowned confusion clear on his face. “What?” he asked and Alec took out a blindfold from his pocket which made Magnus frown even more. 

“Is it okay If I blindfold you?” Alec asked and Magnus stared at him. “How will I walk?” Magnus asked. 

“You don’t have to worry about that, just do you trust me?” Alec questioned and Magnus nodded. He closed his eyes as Alec tied the blindfold in his eyes. He felt his hands holding Magnus as he spoke. “I’m gonna lift you up now okay?” Alec whispered and Magnus gulped nodding. He felt Alec’s hands on underneath his thigh as he lifted him up and Magnus let out a small shriek. He folded his arms around Alec’s neck as he started to move. Magnus felt his heart beating faster and he could also hear Alec’s. His body felt warm and his palms sweaty. Alec walked until he stood in the middle of room. He looked at their friends and family who nodded in encouragement.

“I’m gonna make you stand okay?” Alec asked and Magnus let out a small “Okay”.

“You trust me right?” Alec whispered in his ear and Magnus again nodded. Alec slowly moved his hand off Magnus’s thigh and held him against his chest circling his arm around his waist. Magnus blushed in the dark as he was pressed tightly against Alec’s chest. “I’m gonna pull this off” Alec said slowly untying his blindfold and Magnus opened his eyes just in time the lights went on and the shrieks of “SURPRISE” rang. He blinked his eyes as Ragnor, Raphael, Jace and Simon blasted the party poppers on Magnus and Alec who stood in the middle. Izzy filmed the whole scene while Maryse was in charge of lights. 

His mouth hang low as he looked around and saw the perfectly decorated room, the walls were painted red yellow and orange. Red wall had Magnus’s drawings in a frame while orange was filled with circles. He looked at the Easel stand that was infront of his red wall. A shelf was near it full with art equipments. Magnus looked at everyone before Max placed his stand infront of him and he walked surveying every tiny detail.

“What? I don’t understand its---“ Magnus stammered looking at Alec who was smiling brightly. “It’s your art room, you need one now” Alec said and Magnus’s knee buckled. “Tell me you are joking” He stared at Alec who shook his head. Magnus let his tears fall as he went closer to Alec who hugged him in his arms and Magnus let out a watery laugh. 

“This is amazing, thank you so much” He whispered and Alec smiled hugging him closer while rest of them cooed. “That’s what you were all these days?” Magnus looked at him and he rose his eyebrow shrugging. Magnus laughed and hugged him again letting his tears fell on Alec’s shirt. 

“You are the best friend ever” Magnus wanted to say so much more but he couldn’t. He squeezed Alec tighter and let his heart cry tears of happiness and joy which only Alec could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, it was long but hopefully worth writing. Anyway enjoy all the fluff! 
> 
> Keep your heads high and hold your heart soon there'll be "malec kiss" and also some twist :)
> 
> I can never thank you all enough for all the amazing comments! you guys are the best. 
> 
> And also if anyone has twitter find me there @MagicHappenx
> 
> Share your thoughts, 
> 
> Much love


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you all have been waiting for.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> MALEC KISS :)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ANWAYS, HERES A DEDICATION TO THESE LOVELIES FOR THEIR AMAZING SUPPORT 
> 
> THE BEAUTIFUL @Jasmine
> 
> MY WIFE HOPEFULLY @Mary
> 
> MY LOVE @Lava 
> 
> BEST PERSON EVER @Shadowhunterfan8302
> 
> AND MY ALEXANDER, @MoroccanShadowhunter
> 
> YOU ALL ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! IN CASE I FORGOT ANYONE I AM SORRY BUT YOU ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU <3

Ever since Alec surprised Magnus about his art room he has been over the moon, he'll spend hours there sitting infront of Easel stand painting for exhibition. He was concentrating pretty hard and sometimes he even skipped his exercise to paint and Alec would scold him for hours but he would pout and shrug making him roll his eyes. 

Sometimes he would sit alone with his mobile listening to songs as he did his magic and sometimes others would accompany him, mostly Alec would but after his it was Jace who would sit with Magnus and draw. Currently he was again in his art room along with Jace, he wiped his hands on a towel when he was done with his painting for today. He looked at Jace and found him sketching as well as texting. He shook his head smiling knowing he was talking to Clary. It was clear how much they both loved each other and Magnus absolutely adore them. Clary was such a sweet bean and Jace definitely deserves her. He exhaled deeply as he realized he still hasn't talk to Jace about how he was blaming himself for what happened to Magnus. Everytime he tried they got interrupted but for now maybe he would be able to talk to him and so he tried. 

"Jace?" Magnus called and he looked up at Magnus and smiled which made him smile too. 

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Magnus asked, Jace frowned a little and nodded. 

"Come here you idiot" Magnus chuckled a little and Jace rolled his eyes before he placed his clipboard away and came near Magnus who patted the chair gesturing Jace to sit down, Jace stared at him frowning before he sat down. "Jace I wanted to talk to you about what Alec told me few days back" Jace gulped already knowing where this conversation was going and he looked down at his lap playing with hands, his legs bouncing nervously. 

"Jace please look at me" Magnus urged, Jace chewed his lip nervously before sighing and looking up at Magnus who smiled a little. "Jace I need you to know that I don't blame you for anything" He cautiously spoke. "None of that was your fault, don't blame yourself" Magnus firmly said and Jace gulped. "Even if as you said you were fast I wouldn't have let anything happen to you as well, you all matters so much to me and to Alec as well. What happened, maybe it is for good yeah? Don't beat yourself please" Magnus placed his hand over Jace and he smiled a little and nodded. 

"That's the Jace i know" Magnus smiled a toothy one and opened his arms, Jace dived in it and hugged Magnus already feeling better.   
.  
.  
.  
After almost third call Raphael finally attended his Skype but when they screen popped on it wasn't actually Raphael but Ragnor which made Magnus frown and roll his eyes. 

"Cabbage what the hell are you doing there?" Magnus asked and Ragnor rolled his eyes at the name "cabbage" but nevertheless replied Magnus. In the back Magnus could see Raphael go through bunch of clothes. 

"Apparently our dear friend has a date today with Simon and he didn't inform us" Magnus gasped his mouth hanging low. "Exactly my reaction while Simon told me" Ragnor pointed at Magnus who had his arms folded over his chest as Raphael appeared on screen looking apologetic. 

"Magnus I am sorry, I was tensed" Raphael defended himself and both Ragnor and Magnus gasped dramatically. "Tensed?" they said together and Raphael punched Ragnor. 

"How could you Raphael? I thought we were best friends" Magnus cried out dramatically making Ragnor chuckle and Raphael roll his eyes. "Stop drama queen my date is in few hours and I have no idea what to wear" Raphael sighed and Magnus chuckled. "And this idiot is useless" he pointed at Ragnor who gasped and glared and Magnus laughed loudly shaking his head. "I wish you were here Magnus" Raphael spoke before he bit his lips realizing what he said, Magnus gulped and looked away before smiling a little at them, meanwhile Ragnor cursed at Raphael. 

"I'm sorry" he immediately apologized but Magnus shook his head. "It's alright, I wish I was there too" he sighed deeply. "Anyway I have to go, best of luck for your date" Magnus breathed before he ended the call and pushed his laptop away his eyes filling with tears. He pulled his knee towards his chest and winced loudly when they ached which made Magnus frown. He cursed and straightened his legs whimpering at the pain which was unusual but he didn’t pay any attention. He grabbed a cushion and hugged it closer to his chest as his tears fell. He remembered how they used to tease Ragnor saying how they'll be the one to dress him up if he ever found a date, mostly Magnus because he had best dressing sense among all three of them. Raphael would roll his eyes but agreed while Ragnor would comment saying "That day won't come any sooner". 

For the first time in a while he hated his legs, he hated his disability he hated the fact that he couldn't walk, and that he can't be there with his friends. He hated that here he was stuck to this goddamn bed when he was suppose to be there with Raphael, teasing him, dressing him and also encouraging him. A muffled sob escaped his mouth as he hugged the cushion tighter until his knuckles were red enough. 

"Magnus I thought you were--" Alec stopped talking when he saw Magnus crying hugging the cushion, immediately he ran towards him and sat infront of him checking his legs in case of any injury. "Magnus what happened? Are you hurt?" Alec cupped his face and gulped at the way his lips quiver and his hands tremble. He could also see a slight shaking of his shoulder. Magnus didn't say anything but closed his eyes letting his tear fall. "Magnus please tell me what happened, are you in pain? Alec asked panic clear in his voice and Magnus opened his eyes, he sniffled and shook his head, Alec's shoulder sank as he realized Magnus wasn't hurt atleast not physically. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around him, Magnus immediately pushed the cushion away and hugged Alec back resting his head on his shoulder letting his tears fell freely. For a while none of them said anything, Alec sat there rubbing Magnus's back who cried until his sobs dissolved into sniffles and Alec pulled apart, he wiped his tears and grabbed his hands gently running thumb over his palm soothingly.

"Magnus what happened?" Alec asked softly and Magnus sighed. "It’s nothing" he shook his head but Alec stare at him and he sighed. "It’s stupid Alexander, I just felt emotional realizing how I couldn't be with my friend right now, its umm, Raf has a date with Simon today and we always said I would be the one to dress him, he has a terrible taste" Magnus let out a watery chuckle and Alec squeezed his hand, his heart breaking for Magnus. 

"It's too much sometimes, too much to bear" Magnus whispered his tears falling again and Alec wiped them immediately, he hated seeing Magnus in tears. "I am so sorry Magnus, tell me what can I do for you" Alec urged and he smiled sadly.

"Just be with me" Magnus said and Alec kissed his forehead. 

"I'm always here with you" Alec moved forward and slipped between the sheets hugging Magnus closer who rested their foreheads together. "Without you, my life would be impossible Alexander" he whispered, his voice husky and barely audible but Alec heard t due to the closeness between them. He could see the sincerity and love in those tearful eyes and he hugged him tighter. "Mine would be meaningless" Alec whispered and kissed Magnus hand who blushed but rested his head on Alec's shoulder. 

"you wanna talk about it?" Alec asked after a while but Magnus shook his head. 

"Nope, just distract my mind for a while" Magnus said and Alec nodded thinking of something to make Magnus laugh, in the end they went with watching "Friends" and after 15 minutes Magnus was laughing so hard his tears started to fall, he clutched to Alec gasping for air holding his stomach and Alec smiled starring at him, Magnus caught him starring and he stopped laughing, he blushed and smiled before tracing Alec's cheek.

"Thank you Alexander, for everything" Alec felt content.   
.  
.  
.  
"Okay what the hell is actually wrong with you Raphael?" Magnus heard Ragnor voice and he almost dropped his bowl of ice cream he and Alec were eating watching "Friends". He looked at Alec if he heard him too and Alec looked at him shrugging. 

"I Swear I hate you Ragnor, I'm gonna tell Magnus" Raphael threatened before they both opened Magnus's room door and came inside. Magnus's eyes almost popped out as he saw his friends holding shirts, and shoes with smiles on his face. He looked again at Alec for confirmation who was biting his lips to stop himself from laughing seeing Ragnor holding a shirt Over Raphael head unknown to him though. Alec nodded at Magnus in confirmation and he looked back at his friends sure now that he wasn't seeing things. 

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Magnus asked and Ragnor rolled his eyes grumpily while Raphael threw his shirts on Magnus's bed and pushed Alec aside. "He's too useless, I need you Magnus" Raphael pointed at Ragnor who groaned but didn't say anything. Magnus looked at Raphael shocked. Did his friends really come over to his house just because he can't? he couldn't believe it. 

"Did you really?'' Magnus shook his head in disbelief, his mouth hanging low. 

"You remember you promised to dress me on my date?" Raphael gently asked and Magnus nodded tearfully. "Well it's time to fulfill it, I need both of my best friends Magnus" Raphael held his hand and Magnus let out a muffled sob hugging Raphael who smiled and hugged back. "Come here you cabbage" Magnus invited Ragnor who rolled his eyes and smile hugging them both. Alec smiled too capturing Magnus's eyes. 

"I can't breathe" He shook his head when Raphael spoke and they pulled apart laughing. "Alright now decide quickly I don't have time" Raphael eagerly said giving Magnus his shirts who looked through them shaking his head and throwing away. He looked at Raphael and groaned. 

"Seriously Raf, these are awful" Magnus said and he groaned loudly. 

"See I told you" Ragnor proudly said and Raphael glared at both of them. 

"This is a disaster, WHAT AM I GONNA GO?" He screamed and they all rolled their eyes. 

"Calm down, your friend has some decent clothes" Magnus grinned before he moved a little but again winced in pain which made him frown. Alec frowned too and went near Magnus. "You okay?" he gently asked and Magnus nodded. 

"Can you please bring my black suit?" Magnus asked and Alec nodded. In a minute he brought Magnus's suit who handed to Raphael. "Try this" he said pointing at the bathroom. In few minutes Raphael came back looking handsome as ever and Magnus cheered proudly. 

"This looks amazing" He said smiling and Raphael sighed with relief. 

"Honestly Magnus you are a life saviour" Raphael hugged and he patted his back. "I know I know" he chuckled. "Now let's do your hair" Magnus said, Alec and Ragnor sat with them as he sprinkled a little water on Raphael's hairs and styled them perfectly. He applied his favorite cologne and gave him his boot looking proudly at him as he wore them.

"Wow Magnus you really are a designer" Alec complimented him and he blushed before Izzy came running inside. "GUYS GUYS SIMON IS HERE" She said frantically and all of their eyes widened. "WHAT?" They screamed in union panicking. 

"Omg Omg OMG, What am I gonna do?" Raphael panicked pacing here and there and Ragnor rolled his eyes. "Shut up and hide in bathroom, don't make a noise" Ragnor opened the door and Raphael ran inside. "Ragnor I can kiss you right now" Ragnor slammed the door and both Alec and him sat with Magnus just as Simon opened the door. 

"Magnus thank god you are here, who am I kidding ofcourse you would be here but I thought----" Simon babbled and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“Simon hey relax” he said and he took a deep breath before moving towards him. “Look Magnus I know you are his best friend and apparently are really good at dressing, please tell me is this good for Raphael?” Simon pointed at his suit and Magnus raised his eyebrow, amused. He looked at Alec who was grinning and at Ragnor who was smirking. 

“Honestly Simon what the hell are you wearing?” Magnus played and the poor boy almost dropped his phone, sweats pouring out of his face. “Omg it’s too much isn’t it, I knew Raphael won’t like it” Magnus hummed biting his lips and he rant. “Oh shit I am doomed, what am I gonna do now? Simon asked Magnus who couldn’t contain his laughter anymore, he laughed even more seeing his reaction before he calmed down.

“Simon I am kidding, you look perfect” Magnus chuckled and he sighed dropping in a chair as Alec high five Ragnor. “Man you really got me there” Simon exhaled and Magnus shrugged. 

“I need to pee now” Simon said and all of their eyes widened in panic as he moved towards the bathroom, immediately Ragnor jumped. 

“SIMON” He screamed and Simon stopped dead on his track looking at Ragnor awkwardly. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Omg it’s an emergency I need washroom oh sit I’m gonna die” Ragnor dramatically groaned holding his stomach while both Alec and Magnus looked away biting their lips from laughing. “Umm sure man I’ll wait” Simon said and Ragnor opened the bathroom door and locked it from the inside. 

“Simon Raphael has left a while ago, I think you should use Alec’s washroom and hurry there” Magnus said and his eyes widened and he nodded, he moved towards Alec’s room and Magnus sighed in relief. After few minutes Simon came back. “Alright I’m leaving, thank you” Simon smiled and Magnus did too. 

“No problem, good luck” he winked and he blushed. “You look perfect Simon” Magnus said, he smiled and walked away as both Magnus and Alec burst into laughter, Alec falling on the bed beside Magnus. 

“You guys can come out now, he’s gone” Magnus gasped, instantly the door opened and in came Ragnor and Raphael all sweaty. 

“Aww Raphael he is too adorable” Magnus cooed and he blushed. 

“Shut up I’m leaving” He said fixing his hairs. 

“Good luck” Magnus said. 

“yeah and don’t spoil his innocence too much” Ragnor called making him blush even more before he exited the room and they all started laughing again, Alec and Magnus looked at each other and couldn’t help but fall in love even more.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was lying in his bed trying to sleep but he couldn’t, he moved a little again and groaned. It was late and he should be sleeping but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t. In the end he gave up and sat straight. He grabbed his stand and after a lot of effort stood up; he walked slowly towards his art room and smiled as the fragrance of paints engulfed him already soothing his muscles. He sat in his usual chair and flipped the page over. 

He wasn’t going to work on his project, but he wanted to draw randomly. He grabbed his mobile and earphones and tucked inside his ear playing his playlist. He grabbed the paint brush and dipped it in violet color tracing irregular lines on the white page. He dipped it then on different color and did the same enjoying himself. He danced along the song sitting in his chair as his fingers worked over the paper, creating nothing yet Magic. 

He wasn’t aware of Alec standing in the doorway staring fondly at him as his head rested on the door, seeing Magnus laughing today made him realize how much he wanted to protect that smile forever. And now seeing Magnus singing the song loudly, dancing carelessly and tracing irregular lines made him realize how far gone he was already for the boy, too much he would give up his happiness for him. 

He moved forward and placed his hand on Magnus’s shoulder who screamed loudly jumping spilling the paint on the floor as he yanked his earphone away and looked at Alec. 

“WHAT THE HELL ALEC? YOU ALMOST GAVE ME HEART ATTACK” Magnus yelled and he raised his hands in defense. 

“Sorry” he apologized and Magnus exhaled nodding. “What are you doing here? Magnus asked as he sat on the chair near Magnus. 

“I could ask the same” Alec said and Magnus sighed. 

“I couldn’t sleep” he replied and Alec nodded. “I can see that” he looked at his drawing and raised his eye brow. 

“Is there anything you are not good at?” Alec asked impressed. 

“umm, Laundry maybe?” They both laughed and shook their heads. Suddenly Alec dipped his finger on paint and playfully traced it on Magnus cheek who screamed. “ALEC” He laughed out loudly. Magnus dipped his finger and pulled on Alec’s arm painting it in red color. Soon they started painting their face and arms laughing madly, their laughter echoing in the empty room where they had created their own little world. 

“Give me your hand” Alec said after a while and Magnus frowned but extended his left hand which Alec held gently, his fingers sending shiver down Magnus spine. He grabbed paint brush from red color and moved towards Magnus hand. “What are you doing?” he asked as he started painting his whole hand, he painted his whole fingers and thumb delicately before he handed the brush to Magnus and extended his hand. 

“Your turn” he said, Magnus chuckled and did the same, when done Alec grabbed the paint brush and placed it in his place before flipping another page, he looked at Magnus. “Let’s print our hands” he said and Magnus smiled before they both stamped their hands on paper. Alec’s thumb interlocked Magnus’s and he looked at Magnus blushing. After a while they pulled apart and looked at the prints of their hands on paper. 

“Wow” Magnus said smiling at Alec who brushed a strand of hair from Magnus’s forehead. They looked deep into each other eyes before Alec hesitantly moved forward and rested his forehead on Magnus who closed his eyes and breathed in Alec’s scent, his heart beating faster. 

“I really like you Magnus” Alec whispered after a while and Magnus’s stomach fluttered. 

“I really like you too Alexander” he breathed before he opened his eyes and found Alec smiling at him, he smiled a little before Alec moved forward and their lips met in a perfect sync. Magnus gasped in kiss and forgot the world around him, all the Magic he had drawn, all the dreams he had dreamed was nothing compare to what Alec’s lips felt on his. He kissed back tugging Alec closer who did the same with Magnus until their chest were touching. The kiss weren’t desperate or sloppy, it was soft yet passionate, gentle yet warm, delivering so many emotions yet blocking their senses. It was Magnus’s new addiction and Alec’s craving. After a while Alec pulled apart and rested his forehead back this time they both looked deep into each other eyes. 

“Wow” Magnus breathed and Alec smiled tracing his cheek with his knuckle. 

“Magnus Bane, will you be my boyfriend?” Alec smiled and Magnus did too. 

“I would love to” Magnus replied, Alec pecked his lips and lifted him up in his arms bridal style. Magnus interlocked his arms around his neck and smiled at him as Alec walked towards Magnus’s room. He moved towards the bathroom first and helped Magnus stand beside sink holding him firmly pressing his back against his chest. Alec placed both of his arms around each side of sink keeping Magnus safe as he washed his hands and face. Alec breathed in his neck and Magnus shiver his heart beating faster than by every passing moment. When he was done Alec handed him towel and he dried his hand before Alec again lifted him up and moved outside, he gently laid him down setting pillows underneath his head to make him comfortable. He pulled his blanked over his chest and went to wash his hands. Magnus smiled brightly as Alec came back and sat with him brushing his hairs. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Magnus Bane” Alec said making his heart swell as he pulled Alec down in for another kiss completely dissolving in the love Alexander Lightwood was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMYGOD SO THIS FINALLY HAPPENED! 
> 
> HAH, SO HOW WAS IT? WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? 
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW? 
> 
> AND AREN'T SAPHAEL TOO ADORABLE AND MAGNUS AND HIS FRIENDS GAWDDDD
> 
> ANYWAY SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS 
> 
> MUCH LOVE


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MALEC DATE :p

Alec slowly made his way towards Magnus's room and slid the door open only to find him sleeping peacefully on his side; a cushion tucked closer to him and blanket covering half of his chest. Alec could hear small snores coming out of his mouth and he smiled fondly. He moved closer towards his bed and carefully sat on the other side; he looked at Magnus closely mesmerizing his beautiful features, the curve of his eyebrow, his interlocked lashes, and the depth of his smile and the sweetness of those lips. He could feel his breaths which was as intoxicating as Magnus warmth was.

He stared him for minutes not wanting to wake him up but he knew it was inevitable. He slowly moved his fingers through his long hairs feeling the silkiness of them beneath his long fingers. His other hand found Magnus’s hand and he traced his hand but Magnus only snuggled closer to Alec seeking his warm humming in comfort. Alec sighed before he slowly shook his shoulder which made him flutter his eyes, he grunted when the lights hit his but then he smiled when Alec's face came in view. 

"Alexander" he mumbled sleepily and Alec cooed at him. 

"Good morning" Alec smiled kissing his forehead and Magnus closed his eyes and snuggled even more closely before he looked up at Alec. "Morning" he smiled and Alec kissed his nose making him chuckle a bit. 

"I could definitely get used to mornings if you'll wake me like this" Magnus whispered making Alec laugh as he looked at Magnus's eyes fondly. He moved down and kissed his lips and Magnus hummed happily before kissing back. He interlocked his fingers behind Alec's neck and pulled him towards himself. They kissed for few seconds before pulling apart and resting their foreheads together. "Come on get up for breakfast" Alec said and Magnus groaned making him laugh but he nodded nevertheless and Alec pecked his lips once again never getting enough of him.  
.  
.  
.  
"So you guys are telling me that my both of friends had their first kiss?" Ragnor asked and both Raphael and Magnus nodded blushing a little. "And here I am in my sleeping suit drinking juices" Ragnor groaned and they both laughed. 

"Don't worry dear cabbage, we'll find someone for you" Magnus winked and Raphael munched peanuts, Ragnor's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head. "Don't even think about it" he pointed and Magnus roll his eyes. "Last time you set me on blind date with double of my age" Magnus and Raphael high five and Ragnor glared at them. "I swear I have never been so scared in my life before" he placed his hand over his heart and both Raphael and Magnus roll their eyes. 

"Come on Ragnor it was one time" Raphael mumbled his mouth full with peanuts. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it’s creepy" Ragnor said and Raphael pouted glaring at him through other side. Magnus chuckled seeing his best friends teasing each other over Skype. 

"Anyway, how was it?" Ragnor rubbed his hands in excitement and Magnus smiled.

"Honestly, wet" Raphael said and both Ragnor and Magnus groaned. 

"Ewww Raphael, that's gross" Magnus glared at him and he chuckled. 

"It was awkward and adorable both, at first Simon bumped his nose on me and then we laughed for hours before I finally pulled him closer and kissed him" Raphael said dreamily. "After that it was everything, it was beautiful and passionate" 

"WOW!" Ragnor said and asked Magnus who blushed madly.

"I don't think I can put in words, it was Magical" Magnus smiled. "It was like the moment out lips met the world around us disappeared like there was no one but me and Alec, like nothing was ever wrong, like I had never lost my legs. It was as he filled all the empty spaces with his single touch, I have never felt anything like this before. It was definitely magical” both Ragnor and Raphael smirked at Magnus as he blushed crimson red hiding his face in his hands. 

“You two are far gone” Ragnor said and they both sighed knowing their friend was right, they really were gone.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus didn’t know what he expected but definitely not Alec coming over and telling Magnus to get dress as they were going out in some kind of surprise dates. As much as he liked Alec’s surprises this one really caught him off the guard because he had absolutely nothing planned, no clothes, not shoes, and not even a goddamn hairstyle and that’s why he was freaking out with Isabelle as Jace was with Alec both rolling their eyes at them. 

“Magnus get the hell dress for god sakes; it’s your tenth shirt” Isabelle glared at him and he sighed before grabbing his favorite shirt and showing to Izzy who smiled and nodded. “Perfect” she replied and Magnus nodded still unsure but he had no other option. Izzy went outside and shook his head when she heard Jace cursing at Alec, they both were really mad for each other and it was adorable. 

Magnus took off his shirt and threw it on his bed before wearing his favorite maroon shirt. He then grabbed his black jean before kicking off his blue one he was already wearing, everytime he kicked his legs ached but he couldn’t care at the moment. For almost three days he haven’t done his exercise because he was too busy with his project, after that he would be exhausted and fall asleep. Alec scolded him a lot and today he did a bit early aching in pain. 

He exhaled deeply as he moved in his bed and after great effort pulled his jean up. He then grabbed his shoes and tried to curl his legs so he could wear them but he almost screamed in pain as the pain in his leg wave through his body. He cursed and try to move again but couldn’t. Immediately his eyes filled with tears as his shoulders sank and he kicked his shoes away. He grabbed his stand and carefully stood up ignoring the pain this time; he made his way towards his closet and grabbed his boots. He went back towards his bed and sat with a sigh before wearing those easily as they didn’t had laces. When done he styled his hairs and applied his cologne, he wore his black coat and sat in his bed for a while.

Almost five minutes later Alec knocked on the door and came inside taking Magnus’s breath away while his stopped to. He was dressed in his grey suit and Magnus swore he hasn’t seen anyone as beautiful as him. Alec felt his hands sweating seeing Magnus, he already knew he was the most beautiful human being ever but still everytime he took his breath away. He blinked and went inside. 

“Wow, you look beautiful” Magnus breathed his eyes never leaving Alec who smiled and kissed his forehead. “So do you” Alec replied and kissed Magnus taking his breath away, he kissed back before pulling away and blushing. 

“Let’s go handsome” Alec said and grabbed Magnus’s crutches that he rarely used. Magnus sighed and wished just for one day he was okay, just for his date but he knew it wasn’t possible so he shook his head and smiled at Alec who knew what he was thinking. He sighed and kissed Magnus passionately. 

“You are perfect for me” Alec assured him and he blushed again before slowly grabbing his crutches. They walked together towards Alec’s car, on their way Izzy winked at them, Jace howled and Max hugged them while Maryse kissed them. Magnus didn’t know when they found about them getting together but he figured Alec must have told them this morning, he didn’t know they already knew deep down there was something between them. 

Alec guided Magnus towards passenger seat and gently held his waist; he grabbed his hand and slowly sat him down careful of his head. Magnus tucked his legs inside and Alec placed his crutches in the back seat before they drove. 

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked looking at their intertwined hands. 

“For a movie” Alec smiled and Magnus did too. 

They reached the cinema in almost 10 minutes and Magnus and Alec bought their tickets, unfortunately for Magnus they got their seats in upper row and his face fell but Alec smiled at Him. He handed his crutches to the worker there and lifted Magnus in his arms bridal style cradling him closer. Magnus blushed madly underneath the intense gaze of people and hid his head in Alec’s neck his hairs tickling him who smiled down at Magnus. He gently sat him down on his seat and chuckled at his flushed face, his own red too. 

“Thank you” Magnus said and Alec kissed his forehead. 

“I’ll go and grab popcorns yeah?” Alec pecked his lip and Magnus nodded blushing madly seeing as he went outside. He sighed and sank in his seat smiling brightly at the screen. 

“You two are adorable” Magnus heard someone saying him and he looked at his side to see a woman sitting with possibly her husband smiling at him. Magnus blushed and smiled too. 

“Thank you” Magnus said to her. 

“How long are you two together?” she asked. 

“Just recently” Magnus replied and she nodded. 

“I can tell he loves you very much” Magnus gulped his face warming at her words and his heart beating faster. He looked at her and smiled fondly not knowing how to reply but thank fully Alec came back with a bucket of sweet popcorn and drinks. He handed Magnus his and sat the popcorns between them, his arm going behind Magnus’s shoulder pulling him closer as the movie started. It was “Pirates of Caribbean 5” and Magnus smiled in excitement because he already loved the last four. 

They watched the movie together, their hands interlocked, Magnus’s head on Alec’s shoulder as he traced his palm. He sipped his drink and grabbed popcorns as his eyes watched the scene infront of him. 

“I like Jack sparrow” Alec said and Magnus nodded. “He’s so amazing” 

After almost two hours their movie ended and Alec again lifted Magnus in his arm and walked outside. He grabbed his crutches and they walked towards the car again as Alec drove towards restaurant for dinner. The restaurant was pleasing with fragrance of foods swirling around; he could feel the freshness and the harmony of songs pleasing the environment even more. Alec and Magnus sat on the open area underneath the sky. He could see many couples dancing in the small dance floor a little away from them. 

 

They ordered chowmein along with drumsticks and drinks and Magnus could swear it was the best day of his life seeing Alec smiling at him. He smiled back and held his hand tightly. 

“This is all amazing” Magnus said looking around. 

“I know right, it’s one of my favorite restaurants” Alec said proudly and Magnus grinned. 

“I can see you come here often” Magnus said seeing how they workers here greeted Alec and helped Magnus, it was really kind of them. 

“Yeah I do, they have best food ever” Alec spoke making Magnus smile and he nodded. “We’ll see”   
.  
.  
.  
He knew Alec was right the moment they placed their order infront of them, its odor was appetizing and Magnus’s stomach immediately growled making Alec chuckle as he passed Magnus chowmein. First bite was heavenly and Magnus hummed in approval. He took few more bites before looking at Alec who raised his eyebrow in amusement. 

“I love this food I swear” Magnus exclaimed and Alec laughed as he ate his too. He extended his for with a bite of drumstick towards Magnus who rolled his eyes. “I have it” he said pointing at his plate but Alec pouted and he sighed and ate from his fork smiling idiotically. Magnus did the same with Alec and soon they were feeding each other. When they finished Alec wiped Magnus’s face who hummed and closed his eyes. 

“You are too adorable it’s not fair” Alec chuckled at Magnus who folded his arms over his chest. 

“I mean it Alexander” he pouted and Alec shook his head. 

“I swear if you keep showing me this much affection I’ll die of a heart attack” Magnus dramatically said making him roll his eyes. 

“It’s not my fault I lov—I mean like you too much” Alec stammered blushing madly as he almost said the word “Love”. Magnus blushed too but didn’t point anything. They then sat there for a while looking at the couples dancing together in each other arms and Magnus wished he could do the same but he knew he couldn’t and he wasn’t even ready to embarrass himself infront of so many people. He sighed when he realized again they weren’t like a normal couple, they can’t do things like them and to some extend it scares Magnus because he couldn’t help but think he wasn’t fair to Alec, he was taking his freedom. He was supposed to go out with someone normal not some disable person like Magnus. He blinked his tears away when he felt Alec’s hand on his who was looking at him sadly 

“Let’s get out of here yeah?” Alec smiled and Magnus nodded. Alec paid the bill and they both moved towards his car. For a while they sat silently Magnus looking out and Alec glancing at him, somehow he could see his tears and it broke his heart. He interlocked his fingers with Magnus which gained his attention and he smiled a little before bringing his hand towards his mouth and kissing Alec’s palm. 

“You are the best ever” Magnus said and Alec pecked his lip before turning his attention back to road. Magnus looked at him when they stopped in some alley which wasn’t just an alley, it was decorated with fairy lights and hangings which made Magnus mouth hang low but he didn’t know why they stopped here. Alec opened his door and went outside making him frown; He opened his door and grabbed Magnus’s crutches holding his waist and making him stand. 

“Alexander what are we doing here?” Magnus asked and Alec stopped him with a kiss. 

“Trust me” Alec said and helped Magnus to wear his crutches. They walked together in the middle of it and Alec stopped. “Wait here” Alec rushed towards his car and played a slow romantic song. It was one of Magnus’s favorite songs. When the sound was loud enough Alec came back towards Magnus and stood near him. 

“Would you dance with me?” Alec asked extending his hand and Magnus looked at him sadly. 

“You know I can’t” Magnus blinked his eyes and Alec cupped his face.   
“Together we can do everything” Alec whispered resting his forehead against Magnus who was near tears. 

“I don’t know what is right anymore Alexander” Magnus’s voice broke and Alec grabbed his hand. “Let’s forget everything for today” Magnus nodded and Alec circled his arms around his waist, he slowly pulled his crutches away and rested them on the road. He pulled Magnus closer until their chest touched and looked deep into his eyes. 

“Place your foot over mine” Alec tightened his hold on his waist and Magnus frowned at him but nevertheless he stood on his tiptoes over Alec’s feet who held him firmly against his chest. Magnus interlocked his arms around Alec’s neck and he grabbed his waist tightly as he swayed slowly with a song. 

"I figured it out  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle  
There's always room for common ground"

 

The moved together in lyrics, Alec guiding Magnus’s body as he loosen himself in his arms. He hugged Alec closely their chest touching, he rested his head on his shoulder his eyes filled with tears as they danced in the abandon alley alone. 

“You make everything so easy Alexander” Magnus whispered in his neck and Alec squeezed him tighter. 

"I see what it's like  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
'Cause they see things in a different light  
Like us  
They never tried like us"

He listened to the lyrics and closed his eyes letting his tears fall but his heart felt happy, he felt loved now more than ever before.   
“That’s because it is, not everything is lost” Alec replied and Magnus clenched his eyes shut. 

“You don’t deserve someone like me” Magnus whispered and Alec kept moving his eyes filling with tears, he wished badly for Magnus to be okay, it hurts him to see in so much pain. 

“I don’t need anyone else but you” Alec rubbed held him closely. “You have changed my life and I’ll do the same” Alec pulled apart and looked at Magnus’s eyes. “You Magnus Bane showed me how to love” Alec leaned forward until their foreheads touch but he didn’t stop moving. “And I’ll show you how to Live” he kissed his nose and Magnus let out a muffled, Alec kissed his eyes and drank his tears making him smile a little. 

“I can’t believe you are mine” Magnus whispered. 

“Then let’s live in this fantasy” Alec whispered back before they found their lips again, their touch was firework and the kiss was Magic, their arms were fantasy and they were hero’s meant to be together. 

"'Cause you & I  
We don't want to be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between you & I  
Not even the gods above  
Could separate the two of us  
No, nothing can come between  
You & I"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I KNOW THIS FLUFF KILLS YOU ALL :p
> 
> ENJOY FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN BECAUSE MAYBE IN NEXT CHAPTER SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN, NOT SURE IF NEXT 
> 
> BUT IN NEXT TWO CHAPTERS SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN FOR SURE :p
> 
> ANYWAY DAMN YOU MALEC STOP KILLING ME *WIPES TEARS* 
> 
> HOW WAS THEIR DATE? 
> 
> SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS, MUCH LOVE XXXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH HAPPENS

It’s been few days and Magnus would wake up everyday with weird sensations in leg, a slight ache but he would ignore them as he was too busy concentrating on his art. It was almost to an end but it required a lot of work. Every morning Alec would wake him up with his goofy smile, adorable chuckles and tickling pecks all over Magnus's face. He knew there was no better way to wake up then seeing Alec's smiling face and kiss those irresistible lips. Everytime they kissed the world would disappear, their moments weren't just moments, it was magic. 

He was sitting with Alec and Max in his art room as he draw, Max was playing chess game with Alec and their laughter and yells were accompanying Magnus. He looked at them and saw Max eyeing Alec as he poked his tongue out and concentrated on the board for his next move. He chuckled seeing how adorable he looked and wished he could just go there and wrap his arms around Alec. He shook his head and diverted his attention back to his art smiling as he started painting. He remembered the moment he had with Alec right there, right where he sat. He remembered how they had their cute paint war and printed their hands; he remembered how he said that he really like Magnus and he remembered how his lips drowned him.

Art room was already his favorite place but now it was much more special than before, these walls held so much meaning for him. It was his own little world where everything fits perfectly, where everything was as it was supposed to be. It was his fantasy, their fantasy where all they created was Magic; all that brewed was love and all that reflects were care. 

If at first someone came and told Magnus that he would fall in love madly with Alexander Lightwood he would have laughed on their faces and probably called them stupid but now here was literally daydreaming about that boy, giving him his lovesick smile. He now realized maybe everything does happen for good. That maybe there is better plan for them than they thought. His body would immediately response to Alec, his voice would calm him, his touches would drive him mad and his breaths would send shiver down his spine, his kisses were like nothing else they were inexpressible. 

He chuckled when he remembered how his friends reacted when he told them about his date and how magical it was. He could still feel Alec's hand in his waist, his tiptoes on Alec's as they swayed slowly in loneliness. It was all Magnus wanted and it was all he dreamt about. He remembered how Ragnor almost died of feels and Rapheal smiled brightly, he even shed a tear saying he was so happy for Magnus and that moment he wanted to dive in his friends arms and tell them how grateful he was to have them in his life. 

He sat there drawing until Alec came towards him and kissed his forehead already soothing his tensed muscles. He smiled and put his paint brush away. 

"I think it’s enough for now" Alec grabbed the cloth and held both of Magnus's hand in his own. He wiped his hands cleaned and left small kiss on each before throwing the cloth away. 

"I think so too, I am tired" Magnus smiled an traced Alec's cheekbone who leaned into his touch. 

"Anyway I have talked to Catarina and she said she'll send a physiotherapist to our house today" Alec informed and Magnus sighed looking at Alec. 

"Alexander there's no need for it" Magnus said but Alec shook his head. "It’s been days since you last exercise Magnus, beside Catarina said you should start doing more exercises and only a professional can help you with it" Magnus looked away making Alec frown. He cupped his face and made him look at him. "What's wrong? Alec softly asked but he shook his head biting his lips. 

"I promise I'll be there with you" Alec promised and Magnus passed a small smile to him. "It’s just, I don't want to burden you all anymore Alexander" Magnus immediately shushed Alec by placing his finger on his lips. "I know you'll say I am no burden but Alexander they are expensive and I don't have enough money to pay them and I don't want you to take this burden" Magnus held his hand on his. "You need to know how much I appreciate you all helping me, being there with me and also you help me exercise too, that's all I need. Asking you for a physiotherapist is too much and I can't have that Alexander" 

"Magnus you have nothing to worry about, we can totally manage it. It's not a problem" Alec assured him but he smiled sadly and shook his head. "I can't. My heart doesn't agree, I won't ever forgive myself if I let this happen" Magnus whispered and Alec's shoulders sank, his heart breaking. 

"Magnus---"

"Alexander I did everything you ask me too, now please do this for me?" Magnus said and Alec closed his eyes urging the tears away. "We'll see him today and if he really is beyond our reach then I'll consider your option" he said and Magnus sighed. "Please at least see him for today" Alec insisted and Magnus nodded smiling, Alec did too before he kissed him hugging him closer. Magnus hummed and kissed Alec back, their lips moving in sync as their hands wander each other’s backs. But they were interrupted by cough and pulled apart jumping a little. 

"Jace" they both said in union and he rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry for killing the mood but Mom has served the lunch" Jace winked and Magnus blushed, Alec rolled his eyes and kissed Magnus's nose making him blush more. "Let’s go for lunch and then you can rest a little" Alec said. Magnus went for his stand but Alec lifted him up bridal style making him yelp and roll his eyes. 

"You know I am still capable of walking with stand?" Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec smiled nodding. "I like carrying you" he winked. Magnus laughed and slapped his back lightly before they moved outside and, he sat Magnus on a chair pulling his own beside him. Izzy smiled and winked at them but Alec rolled his eyes. 

"There you go lovelies" Maryse said placing cheesecakes and spaghetti infront of them which immediately made Magnus's mouth water. He grabbed plate and fork as Alec served him spaghetti like a real gentleman he was. "Thank you" Magnus said and he smiled before passing him cheesecake. Magnus poured himself glass of juice and Izzy chuckled at them. "You two look like married couple" she pointed and Magnus blushed his neck warming. Alec rolled his eyes biting his lip from smiling too hard. 

"So, Alec told us a physiotherapist is coming for you?" Maryse said and Magnus gulped but nodded and she smiled brightly. 

"That's wonderful, you'll be okay in no time" Maryse winked and Magnus chewed his bite smiling at her, his heart warms seeing how much they all care about him when his own mother won't even reply him. He felt Alec's hand holding his from below the table and he looked up and smiled shaking his head. 

"I hope so" He smiled and Alec squeezed his hand. 

"Magnus tell mom how good I am at coloring" Max said and they all laughed, just like that everything was normal again.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was sitting on his bed doing absolutely nothing when Alec came inside and smiled. He went near Magnus and pecked his lips which made him smile and giggle a little.

"So apparently your physiotherapist is here" Alec informed him, Magnus sighed and nodded. 

"Just see him once okay" Alec squeezed his hands and Magnus let out a small "Okay" before Alec called Jace to send him in. Magnus interlocked his hands over Alec's and he smiled kissing his forehead before a knock sound and Jace came inside with Magnus's physiotherapist which made him froze. He blinked his eyes haphazrdly trying to clear his vision; he kept starring at the man his heart beating faster. This wasn't him right but he was soon proved wrong. 

"Magnus?" came out a surprised gasp from his therapist and Magnus let out a muffled sob making both Jace and Alec frowned but before they could ask, Magnus spoke. 

"Dad?" Alec's eyes widened as he looked at Magnus and then to his dad, his eyes almost popped out as he saw how much familiar they looked and holy shit, he actually was Magnus's dad. 

"Omg Magnus my son" his dad ran towards him and engulfed Magnus in a bone crushing hug who started sobbing hugging him tightly. "Dad omg it's you, it's finally you" Magnus sobbed and his dad nodded his tears falling. "I missed you so much dad" Magnus's voice broke and his dad pulled apart. 

"I miss you too son, god I can't believe I am finally holding you" His father said. Alec saw Jace moving outside respecting their privacy and he coughed a little gaining Magnus's attention who extended his hand for Alec to hold which he did. 

"Alexander this is my dad, Asmodues Bane" Magnus said and he nodded. "Dad this is Alec" Magnus introduced them and he raised his eyebrow. "Your boyfriend?" he asked and Magnus and Alec both blushed before nodding. 

"Nice to meet you Alec" Asmodues extended his hand and Alec shook it. "Same to you Sir". 

"I See you have a lot to catch on, I'll give you guys some privacy" Alec said and kissed Magnus's forehead who said thank you, Alec shook his head smiling and leaving the door, he shut the door beside him. 

"Magnus my boy what happened to you?" Asmodues asked and Magnus sighed. 

"Accident" he replied, his father made out a small pained sound before patting his back. 

"My poor boy" he said. 

"Dad, where were you? How come you never tried to talk to me?" Magnus finally asked something he wanted to ask for so long, he saw his father’s brows furrowing in confusion as he stared at Magnus. 

"Magnus I send you thousands of letters, calls and messages" he said and Magnus frowned. "It was you who told me how much you hated me, who asked me not to call you ever, it pained me but I still did but you never answered back. Your number was turned off and then I gave up"

"What? I would never do that" Magnus gasped and his father frowned. 

"Then there is only one explanation" his father said and Magnus gasped.

"James" he said and closed his eyes, now it makes sense. How he never got his father’s letters, how his SIM just disappeared and he had to get new one. It was all James his mother's boyfriend who did this. He was also the one to send that letter to his father. 

"It was James who send you that letter, James who hid yours and James who stole my number" Magnus said and his father sighed sadly. "I can't believe how your mother loves him."

"I think she does a little too much to forget about her own son" Magnus said sadly and his dad patted his back. "She left me here, she isn't replying to me. She didn't even ask how I was after that accident. It doesn't sound like her" he looked at his dad, his eyes filling with tears. "Dad can love seriously change you this much?" his voice was barely a whisper and his father sighed. 

"It depends, if a person has a positive effect on you it definitely has negative too. It depends on you what type of person you wants to be" his father patted his hand and he sighed sadly.

"I am glad you are here now, don't ever leave me now dad" Magnus said and he shook his head. "Never” he kissed his forehead and Magnus hugged him tightly. 

"Anyway, we need to talk about your health right now" his father said and he nodded. 

"According to your reports, you hit your lower back and also your head. It has affected your spinal cord nerves which has caused the paralysis of your lower region, as in legs" his father explained and he nodded. "According to Catarina your legs muscles were still healthy enough to move and we need them to keep in movement but not only them but your arms too. Spinal cord damage can paralyze your muscles and in result they freezes. Your legs muscles are already weak but if your arm lacks the movements that can freeze too" Magnus gulped and nodded. 

"We'll start with your lower body exercise first" he informed and Magnus sighed. 

"I know it's hard but don't lose hope Magnus, I am here for you" his father assured him and he nodded smiling a little. Just like that they started their first exercise.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus and Alec lay together curled up in their cozy blanket, Magnus's head on Alec's chest who played with Magnus's hairs smiling at him. 

"I am so happy Alexander" Magnus mumbled in his chest and Alec smiled. "Yeah?" 

"I finally met my dad again, after so long" he raised his head and met Alec's eyes. 

"I am happy for you too" Alec said. "It's like my whole life is setting, I never thought I would see my dad again but I did, I missed him so much and seeing him was like a miracle" Magnus played with Alec's shirt button. "And he even told me that he'll never leave me again"

"That's wonderful, you finally are getting what you deserve" Alec pulled him closer and he exhaled happily. "He talked to me and I asked him about payment and you know what he said?" Alec asked and Magnus shook his head. "He said that he won't take a single money from us or you, he said he'll take care of you as a father not some therapist, he said he wants to make up to you" Magnus let his tear fell as Alec hugged him closer. He wished his mom would come back too and for them to be happy family again. He sighed and shook his head; he didn't want to think anything about his mother or her boyfriend. He just wanted to enjoy the moment with Alec and the fact that his father was back. 

"I told you that everything will be okay didn't I?" Alec said and Magnus nodded. "It will be" he breathed over Alec's lips and kissed him hard and passionately. Alec kissed him back moaning in his mouth as Magnus tugged his hairs, he felt hopeful for once.   
.  
.  
.

Few days later Magnus woke up in his bed with a groan. It has been days since his dad started coming over his house and he would exercise regularly but today he couldn’t. His dad had some emergency patient and he delayed his meeting with Magnus. It was evening and after alot of exhaustion from his art work he was sleeping. Magnus straightened himself and he winced in pain. He frowned and moved his legs only they didn't. His heart skipped a beat and he threw the blankets away. He looked at his stone legs and his mouth went dry, he tried to move them but it didn't work. He felt nothing. It was like he was numb. 

It didn't happen to him after that day in hospital. He felt tears rising in his eyes as pain ache through his body with nothing but numbness in his legs. 

"Alexander?" he called panicked. Frantically he looked around for something but he didn't even know what he was looking. His breaths started to come in short waves and he felt lightheaded. In panic he moved forward to grab water bottle that was resting on his side table but lost his balance and fell on the floor with a thud. He winced and his tears fell as his breaths became shallow. 

"ALEXANDER" He shouted, gasping for air. He tried to move his legs again but failed. He heard footsteps and in a minute he saw Alec bursting inside, his face panic. 

"MAGNUS" He screamed and bended down. He rested his head on his lap and looked at him concern. "Magnus, what happened? Alec asked concerned searching for injuries. For his edges he saw Jace, Maryse, Izzy and Max coming towards him. 

"Can't feel my legs" Magnus gasped. "I can't move them" he cried and gasped clutching to Alec who looked panicked and scared. "Hey relax it’s gonna be okay" Alec brushed his hairs; Magnus felt someone lifting his head and someone holding something over his lips. "Drink Magnus, its water" he heard Alec's voice and opened his mouth. He took two small sips before his vision started to blur. 

"Magnus hey stay awake, it’s gonna be okay" Alec patted his cheek but he saw the darkness. 

"JACE CALL THE AMBULANCE" He heard Alec yell but then he fell limp on his arms with nothing but darkness and numbness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LALALALALLALALA. NOW WHAT? 
> 
> AND ALSO MAGNUS'S FATHER YAYYYY! 
> 
> WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW? 
> 
> I KNOW I AM EVIL, CAN'T LET HIS BE HAPPY :(
> 
> ALSO, I AM GONNA BE REALLY BUSY WITH STUDIES FROM MONDAY SO PRAY I UPDATE THIS FREQUENTLY 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL,, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many emotions

There definitely was this tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach but he tried to ignore it as much as possible. The last thing he needed right now was thinking negative when he knew he should be doing exact opposite. He hoped it was just a simple accident and nothing major even he knew he won't be able to handle anymore.

Alec paced back and forth for few minutes before the door to Magnus's room opened and in came his doctor with a mixed expression on his face, Alec didn't know whether to expect good or bad from his conflicted expression but nevertheless they moved forward and braced themselves for whatever the bomb was going to drop on them now.

"There's nothing to be worried about. He's fine and conscious" Alec exhaled relieved by this piece of information. "However his legs are completely numb now, Magnus can't feel any sensations in them. I'm afraid to say he even lost his small movements" he knew something bad was coming but he prayed it wasn't anything like this. He closed his eyes when he realized how Magnus won't even able to move with stand or crutches now, he hated picturing him in some sort of wheelchair or lying in bed. "There are some more procedures we have to do to pinpoint the cause of it" It was blur everything, the voices, the vision and his senses. All he could see was Magnus's hurtful face, his broken self when he'll know what just happened. 

"I have already told Magnus and also you can take home now" Alec gulped and nodded, he couldn't hear anything else anymore and so he moved inside Magnus's room and found him sitting on his bed looking down his lap. Alec bit his lip and blinked hard to refrain from crying, which he so wanted to do right now. "Magnus" he called. Magnus looked at Alec and passed him a small smile, Alec frown when he didn't saw any tear on his face. He didn't want Magnus to bottle it up. 

"How are you feeling?" Alec moved forward and grabbed his hand. 

"I'm fine" Magnus smiled which made Alec gulp. "I'm sorry I scared you"

"I'm glad I reached you in time" Alec said and Magnus nodded. After a while they were accompanied only with silence, whether it was peaceful or awkward none of them knew. "Magnus I am sorry" Alec blurted out and Magnus sighed squeezing his hand. "Don't be. I am fine" Magnus said firmly and Alec hated his words. He wanted Magnus to break down, he wanted him to realize that he won't be able to walk anymore; he didn't want him to bottle this up, to just pretend nothing like this happened. 

"Magnus---"

"I really am" Magnus smiled and Alec's shoulder sank. His family came inside and paid their condolence to him but he brushed it away. It was like he didn't want to feel anything and it scared Alec to the extreme core. Catarina came shortly after and assured Magnus that she and his father would do everything in their power to help Magnus. 

"I know paralysis is not easily cured but Magnus I have seen people defeating it" she said. "I do believe you can beat it, most of the people lose their muscles completely but you were able to move them. Its a good sign. We definitely need to do some tests and all to find the cause of it but don't give up just because the rest of doctors says" she patted his back. "You can beat it" Magnus only nodded halfheartedly because maybe he was tired of believing something that he knew was almost impossible. 

Magnus was released in 10 minutes and Alec carried him bridal style towards his car. He drove towards their house in a complete silence and carried Magnus straight towards his bed, he stay there starring at him as he closed his eyes and drifted off. Alec sat there brushing his hair, staring at him and biting his lip but he couldn't stop few tears that fell out of his own eyes. He was tired of being brave when everything was crumbling right infront of his own eyes. He kissed Magnus's forehead and his tears dropped on his hairs. He sighed and went outside not closing the door beside him; he moved towards the couch and sat there numbly staring into nothing. 

He couldn't control his emotions anymore; it was coming in huge waves crushing down on him. He was strong for Magnus before but he was afraid he won't be now; he was falling apart with Magnus. The idea of Magnus his boyfriend, the love of his life in wheelchair terrifies him and he couldn't contain a sob that escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes tightly. He felt arms around him and with his eyes closed he knew it belonged to his mother. He let her hold him in her arms and he clenched his eyes tightly letting his tears fall freely as his body shook with sobs muffled by her. 

"Mom what is happening?" Alec cried and she sighed blinking her tears away. "I don't know Alec but it'll be okay" she brushed his hairs and he let out another sob. 

"How? When?" Alec asked. 

"I don't know Alec but it will be okay. It takes time" she assured him and he sniffled pulling away. "How am I supposed to be brave when I feel like everything is crushing? How am I supposed to be there for Magnus? How mom?" he asked wiping his tears. 

"You'll be. Your love for him will make you strong and Magnus has all of us plus his dad too" she brushed strand of hairs from his forehead and kissed his face. "I know it feels too much but we'll get through it, I promise" she held him as he nodded and sobbed for hours. He wished someone would assure his heart that everything will be okay because no matter how desperately he wanted to believe he was scared.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus groaned and woke up with a slight headache but nothing too bad for him to handle. He pulled his blanket away and straightened his upper body his legs sliding with them. He tried to sit but failed miserably. It was like his lower body was completely detached from him and he couldn't control the quiver of his lips. He stared down at his legs and let his tears fall. 

He thought if he could be brave, if he could avoid this all and pretend nothing happened everything would be much easier but now as he looked at them and realized that there was nothing at all he could do for himself he couldn't stop the shaking of his hands or the quivering of his lips, he couldn't stop the rapid flow of his tears and pants of his breaths. He placed his hand on a mouth to muffle his sob as he keep staring at his legs praying for them to move.

He wiped his tears but they didn't flow, another row of them joined their companions and he closed his eyes tightly wanting nothing more to just die then and there. He didn't want life if it means he would be like this, if he won't be able to do anything at all. He tried to contain his sobs when Alec came inside but he couldn't instead he felt himself crying even more as he ran towards him and hugged him in his protective arms. Magnus wanted to stay there in his arms with nothing but his soothing scent, he wanted to escape from reality and bury himself in his arms. 

Without breaking the hug Alec helped Magnus sit up properly before he adjusted his legs so he was comfortable. He let Magnus cry in his arms as he tried to comfort him. 

"I can't feel my legs Alexander" Magnus cried and his pained voice broke Alec's heart into million yet he controlled himself, he can't lose his composure right now. Magnus needed him to be strong. "I can't walk Alexander" Magnus's body shook in his arms as his sob rang through the room piercing Alec's heart. 

"I know love but it'll be okay" Alec said the best he could but Magnus pulled back. "Don't say this anymore, don't give me false hope" Magnus scoffed and Alec grabbed his face. 

"I'm not, I am just giving you to believe in something" he wiped his tears. "Without hope there will be nothing to fight for" he whispered and Magnus sobbed again. 

"I can't do anything" he mumbled. 

"You got me" Alec firmly said and Magnus shook his head. 

"I can't do anything at all, I can't walk, I can't sit, I can't lay down, I can't shower, I can't change my clothes, I can't go to bloody washroom on my own" Magnus screamed, he wanted them to realize how hard it was for him. He knew it was cruel but he wanted the world to feel his agony. 

"I know this is hard, but we'll get through this" Alec desperately tried to assure him but he shook his head not caring about his goddamn tears, he was angry at the world, at his mother, at his parents, at himself and at this goddamn disability. 

"I can't keep burdening you, not anymore. You have your life to live" Magnus sniffled but Alec cupped his face. "I told you before and I will tell you now you are not a burden to me" he wiped his tears. 

"Alexander I am totally dependent on you for god sakes" Magnus screamed but Alec shook his head. "You are not and I don't mind taking care of you" Alec leaned down and rested his forehead against Magnus who closed his eyes. 

"Magnus I love you" Alec whispered and Magnus gasped opening his tearful eyes. He looked staight at Alec's and his breath hitched. He wished everything was simple, he wished they were all happy normal couples going out in dates and all but they weren't. He was stuck in this goddamn bed and Alec had to babysit him. His head shook subconsciously and he brushed Alec's hand away. 

"No" he said and Alec frowned. 

"No what no?" Alec asked panic clear in his voice and it broke Magnus's heart. 

"You can't be in love with me" muttered. 

"What? Magnus what are you saying?" Alec questioned. Magnus closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened and looked straight at Alec's. "You can't love me Alexander, I don't know if we can continue this" Alec's breathe hitched and he shook his head blinking the tears away. 

"No" he gasped. "You don't mean it right?" it was a nervous chuckle that left his mouth but he gulped when Magnus diverted his eyes. "Magnus" he whispered. 

"Alexander you deserve better, someone who could make you happy, someone who can go out with you and be like a normal couple not someone who is stick to bed and goddamn wheelchairs. You don't deserve to spend your life babysitting someone just because they are too bloody weak to walk" Magnus said and Alec gasped not control of his tears anymore. 

"You don't get to tell me what I deserve, I love you Magnus and we can do this" Alec pleaded holding his hand but Magnus shook his head. "I'm sorry Alexander but I won't let you ruin your life because of me" Magnus traced his cheekbone who shook his head frantically. 

"Magnus listen to me, we always seems to find our ways. We can do this together, don't do this please" Alec begged and he sighed closing his eyes. At this moment both of lovers eyes were filled with tears and his heart breaking yet they wanted best for other. At this moment they knew they were truly in love with each other. 

"I need some time to think" Magnus finally whispered and Alec's heart broke even more. 

"Magnus---" 

"Please Alexander, it's not an easy decision for me" Magnus said and Alec sighed nodding. 

"I'll wait for you but just remember I will always be there for you" Alec brushed his hairs staring at him through his tears and Magnus nodded shakily. "I love you Magnus and I mean it when I said I'll do anything for you" his words held so much love and Magnus was almost tempted to take back his decision but he knew it was the right thing to do. He closed his eyes when Alec breathed over his lips and before he could register his lips was on his own. He moaned can kiss back as their lips move in a perfect sync mixed with tears and heartbreak. Magnus breathed and pulled apart and Alec squeezed his hands before moving outside his tears falling. It was the moment Magnus broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its sad and short and I am sorry, I didn't had much time to write because of studies. 
> 
> Do pray I update again and share your thoughts :)
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes a hard decision

Magnus knew it was only a matter of time before his disability got the best of him but he wished, he wished badly for it to go away. He hoped he would be okay and that he'll get to be with Alec forever but the moment his doctor informed his about his complete failure of legs everything crumbled inside of him and he knew it that moment he had to let go of Alec now. 

 

Alec has given Magnus everything, the boy loved him uncondionally and helped Magnus, he showed him how his life was worth living even after that terrible accident, he made him fall in love and gave him hope that he'll be okay, the least he wanted to do was burden him. He knew Alec loved him and he thinks Magnus isn't a burden but things weren't same now. With him losing his legs he was completely dependent on him for every single thing. It was only a matter of time before Alec would be fed up from him and even if he won't Magnus won't take his life like this. Just because he lost his life doesn't mean Alec has too. 

 

Magnus knew it will hurt like hell, he knew it would be almost impossible for Alec but he also knew he'll be able to move on with help of his family. Alec was the strongest person he knew and he hoped his decision won't affect him that much. 

 

He loved him so much, too much it actually hurts and it also felt surreal. Alec has stolen his heart in the most beautiful way possible and it ached without his presence. It was like stabbing himself but Magnus was willing to do that if it means Alec would be happy in future. He sighed and looked at his father who was making him do even more harder exercises and sometime he would wince in pain and sometimes he would feel nothing at all. His Father hugged him tighter and assured Magnus that he’ll do everything in his power to help him and he simply nodded. 

 

“Dad?” Magnus asked and he hummed encouraging Magnus to continue. 

 

“Is it possible that I’ll come and live with you?” Magnus asked, his father’s movements stopped and he looked at Magnus frowning. He straightened his legs and sat with Magnus. 

 

“Ofcourse Magnus you are my son, I’ll be glad” he said and Magnus sighed with relief. “But why do you want to?” he closed his eyes not wanting to explain to his dad. He didn’t know what to tell actually. “Did something happen between you and Alec?” Magnus exhaled deeply and looked at his dad seeing his concern expressions. 

 

“I just need some time away from here” Magnus answered, honestly it was the only best answer he could think of. His father looked at him bewildered and cautious but he nodded and refrained from further questions. “If that’s what you want then I’ll be glad. I’m here for you son” he patted his back and Magnus smiled. 

 

“Thank you” he whispered. His father sighed and passed him a smile before resuming his work. Meanwhile Magnus’s mind went blank. He felt nothing but the pressure of time, of life on his shoulders and he didn’t know how he was going to explain this to Alec, to his family. He closed his eyes and sigh his tears aching to fall but he urged them away. He won’t cry. 

.  
.  
.  
Telling them about his decision was the worst thing Magnus has ever done, it was a lot harder than he had imagined. He had memorized his lines in his head thousands of time but the moment he gathered everyone in his room and they looked at him confused everything drifted off his mind and he felt himself almost regretting the idea of informing them but he knew they deserve to know after all the love and concern they had showed to Magnus. The moment he saw Alec’s face his heart skipped a beat and his words got lost in his mind. Alec smiled a little and it broke Magnus’s heart that he was going to do something that’ll hurt this precious human being but he also knew it was for the best. 

 

“I umm” he cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He needed to be strong, he have to do this. 

 

“Come on Magnus, don’t be a coward and day it” he thought and tried to assemble his words but cursed when they didn’t make any sense. 

 

“Magnus honey what is it?” he heard Marsye asking him and he sighed and opened his eyes looking at her concern expressions. He looked at Alec and could see the fear in those eyes which made him gulp but he shook his head and pulled himself high. 

 

“I--- I Have decided to go with my dad” he finally stated and sighed. He looked at all of their faces and gulped at their confused and conflicted expressions. He could hear his heavy beating heart in the tense environment. He looked at Alec and saw his mouth hanging low before he slowly closed it blinking rapidly. Magnus could see trembling of his hands and he almost broke down but didn’t. 

 

“What? Why?” Maryse asked and he diverted his attention back to her. “Did we do something wrong?”

 

“No!” he immediately said. “You have done so much for me and I can never thank you enough it’s just, I need some time with my dad” he whispered and she sighed deeply. 

 

“It’s something I can’t control Magnus” she rested his hand over his. “I want you to know that we love you so much, you are a son to us and if you think you are troubling us then you are wrong. You are always welcome here but if you want to go with your dad than I can’t stop you” she brushed his hairs and he smiled sadly. 

 

“Thank you so much” he said and she kissed his forehead. He looked at Alec whose eyes were filled with tears and he looked away blinking his own. The others slowly left them alone and he heard Alec’s deep sigh. 

 

“Why are you going Magnus?” Alec asked his voice thick with tears and Magnus looked at him. 

 

“I need some time Alexander” Magnus said and he scoffed sitting with him. 

 

“Take your time, but don’t leave” Alec pleaded his tears falling and Magnus wiped them, Alec closed his eyes for a brief second. 

 

“I can’t think here” Magnus whispered. “I need to be away for a while” 

 

“It’s because of me isn’t it?” Alec asked and Magnus looked away. “You want to be away from me” his heart broke into million pieces and he looked at the pain in Alec’s eyes before he held them firmly in his own. “Alexander Lightwood don’t you think like that, yes I do need time but not because I don’t want to be with you, I do badly” Magnus brought his hands closer. “But fate doesn’t want us to, I need time to think what is right and what is not, I need time to figure out everything. I need time to accept the reality” Magnus whispered. Alec opened his mouth to reply but Magnus shushed him placing his finger on his lips. “I want to be with you so badly, I want you Alexander. My heart aches without you, I crave you. Everything is incomplete and meaningless without you but Alexander you don’t deserve me. You don’t get the severity of it. I can’t let you give your life because of me” Magnus’s voice broke and Alec’s shoulder sank as both of their tears fell. 

 

“You know how hard this is for me to know that the only person I love has to babysit me for rest of my life that he has to carry me? That he has to do my duties? Alexander I want to give you happiness and love, I want you to feel free but like this I’ll only bind you” Magnus traced his palm. “You’ll have to carry me, you’ll have to be there with me every second of the day, you’ll have to help me stand and sit, you’ll have to dress me, you’ll have to do much more than you do now and that’s not what I wanted for us” Magnus whispered. 

 

“I am ready to do anything for you Magnus, I’ll be there with you, I’ll carry you through everything, I’ll do it all if it means you’ll be with me” Alec urged and Magnus closed his eyes letting his tears fall. Both of their hearts ache to be with each other and Alec prayed that Magnus would stop being so selfless and let Alec take care of him but Magnus had already made up his mind. 

 

“I’m sorry Alexander” Magnus whispered and Alec’s shoulder dropped. “I need time” he stared at Magnus who wasn’t looking at him, through his tears he could see Magnus’s too and all he wanted to do was beg him to stay but he knew nothing could change his mind now. He exhaled deeply as his hands tremble; he stood up on his shaky legs and looked at Magnus who still wasn’t looking at him. He closed his eyes and with a one glance towards his lover he left the room stumbling towards his letting his tears fall. If he heard Magnus’s muffled sob behind him he didn’t know.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The day of Magus’s departure was filled with tears and sobs mostly from Izzy and Max who didn’t quite know why Magnus was going away. He sat on Magus’s lap on his wheelchair and hugged him tightly as his small body shook with sobs. Magnus sniffled and patted his bad telling him that it was okay and that he’ll see him soon but he just shook his head and sobbed.

“Please don’t go” he cried hugging him tighter breaking his heart in million broken pieces. “I’ll miss you” he gasped and Magnus rubbed his back shushing him, his tears falling like waterfall. 

 

“I’ll miss you too” Magnus closed his eyes and hugged the boy tighter before Alec came and took him in his arms, their eyes met and conveyed the pain as Max kicked and sobbed on Alec’s arms. Magnus looked at Izzy and smiled as she bent down and hugged him, her tears falling on his neck. 

 

“I love you Magnus, so much” she sniffled and Magnus smiled warmly his grip tightening on her. 

 

“I love you too, and remember those hairstyles I told you about” Magnus winked and she chuckled through her tears before sighing and kissing his cheek. She pulled back and smiled before Jace came over to say his goodbye. Surprisingly he hugged Magnus too and he smiled hugging back. 

“Take care mate, I’ll miss you” Jace said and Magnus nodded. 

 

“Me too and don’t forget that you are important Jace, and thanks for being so supportive” Magnus said and he smiled pulling back. “Anytime” he said. “Also remember those tips I gave you” Magnus said and he nodded smiling. “Take care of yourself and your brother for me?” Magnus patted his back and he squeezed his shoulder. 

 

“I will” he said and stepped back. Magnus smiled as he looked at Maryse who kissed his forehead. “I can never thank you enough for what you did for me, thank you for loving me as your son and giving me place in your beautiful family” Magnus said, she smiled through her tears and ruffled his hairs. “Sons never says thank you Magnus” she said and Magnus chuckled through his tears before his father wheeled him towards Alec who wasn’t looking at him. He sighed deeply and looked up at him. He knew Alec was mad and was composing himself from breaking down and he understands completely. He has every right to be mad at Magnus and never talk to him, as much as it pained him to accept he knew he was the one causing him so much agony and he wanted to take this all back but he braced himself. 

 

“Alexander” he spoke and saw Alec taking deep breath still avoiding eye contact. He sighed and spoke. “I know you are mad and you have every right to be, I’m not gonna ask you to forgive me because you shouldn’t. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, your care and your love” Magnus blinked twice. “I wish I could take this back but I can’t. You have no idea how much hard this is for me, I just want your happiness. Please be okay Alexander and thank you for all the love and care” Magnus’s voice broke. He looked at Alec who was breathing hard before he finally looked down at Magnus. 

 

“I thought you were different, but you are just like Liam” Alec said curtly and Magnus’s heart broke at the sight of his tears and his cold words, his pained voice was piercing his already broken heart. Magnus opened his mouth to reply but before he could Alec stormed away leaving Magnus sitting there, his tears fell and he let out a muffled sob before his father placed his hand on his shoulder comforting him. 

 

“He’s hurt Magnus, he doesn’t mean it” Maryse immediately said but he shook his head still staring at the direction Alec stormed away. 

 

“No he’s right” Magnus declared before he sighed and asked his father to move. He hugged them all once again aching to feel Alec’s arms, his kiss, his whispers and his breaths but he realized that maybe if he hates him he’ll forget him soon. 

 

“Don’t forget about us Magnus” Max called and he smiled. “I won’t” because he knew his heart won’t ever forget Alexander Lightwood and the love he and his family brought to him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
His father’s house was decorated with pictures of both Magnus and his mother, with vases and antiques yet it felt empty to Magnus. There was some kind of hollowness and numbness within those walls. They were screaming to Magnus, sobbing and breaking along with his heart. He felt cold and shiver rose on his body. His heart beat the same yet it seeks some sort of comfort, comfort he knew only lies with Alexander lightwood. He now knew house wasn’t made from building or furniture, it was made from people, family and love. It was their care and concern, the silly fights and teasing. The small giggles and loud laughter makes house complete. 

He wished Max would come up to him and ask him to play with ball, or Izzy asking for dresses advice. Jace coming over complaining he can’t get the curve right again or Maryse serving him his favorite’s dishes but mostly Alec cuddling him, Alec kissing him and Alec being there with him in general. He wished he could see Alec again and hug him, he wished he could tell him how much he loves him, so much it hurts. 

His father wheeled him inside and looked at him concern. “Do you need anything?” he asked and Magnus shook his head.

“I want to sleep, I am tired” Magnus said, because honestly that’s all he wanted to do now. Just sleep and never wake up. Just sleep until this whole nightmare passes and he wakes up with Alec. His father nodded and wheeled Magnus to his room which was smaller than his room in Alec’s house. His father picked him up and laid him down and he snuggled in the bed sheet missing the warmth and soothing scent of his own. 

“I’ll be out if you need anything” his father kissed his forehead and he nodded closing his eyes. His tears fell rapidly in the loneliness. He knew no one hurt Alec the way he did but he also knew no one loved him the way he did. He let his tears lulled him to sleep but he didn’t know few miles away there was another soul breaking down piece by piece. 

That’s what fate was to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME PLEASE THIS IS NOT MY FAULT I AM CRUEL.
> 
> ANYWAY IT'S NOT MY BEST, I BARELY GET TIME NOW SO BARE WITH ME.
> 
> MY POOR BABIES, POOR MAGNUS AND POOR ALEC. 
> 
> ALEC THINKS HE IS LIKE LIAM. OMYGOD
> 
> WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? 
> 
> SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS AND I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU CAN SCOLD ME ON TWITTER :p


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets some advice from people and he makes a major decision.

All Magnus's world now was his art project and his bed where he lay all day, he didn't had any energy to do anything anymore all he wanted to do was keep sleeping. Sometimes he would distract himself by painting his project which he has to submit next week, other time he would sleep and talk to his father.

His relation with his father over past few days had grown real strong, he would be there with him almost all the time except his clinic hours, he would cook for Magnus and they would sit together eating and talking in general. They even talked about his mother and a little about Alec which made Magnus heart ache. His father helped him exercise a lot and gave him medicines for his pains, he treated him well but still Magnus's heart ache for Alec's comfort, he crave the warmth of his voice and his peaceful face. One look at him and his whole world would fall in line. 

Every passing second was like a wound to his heart without Alec and the fact that he thought of him as Liam enhanced the agony. Magnus hated the coldness in Alec's eyes when he delivered those bitter words to Magnus and somehow he couldn't help but think the same now. Magnus promised Alec to be with him forever, he made him believe in love again, he made him open his heart only for him t break drastically. He hated how he did the same thing Liam did to the one person he loves the most in this word. 

There was nothing but numbness in his heart without Alec, the walls, the roof, the ceilings everything of this house screamed to Magnus, it hurts his heart and ear and he couldn't help but feel scared. He loves Alec with all he has and now knowing how he drastically ended thing was the constant reminder of how he deserves this all. 

Sometimes when he wander around sitting on his wheelchair he looked at the hollowness of the paints and the loneliness of the room, he wonders how his father managed to survive so long without love of his life by his side. He looked at his father who was sitting with Magnus going through some of his paper works and his heart ache for all the things he had loss. At first he wasn't able to grasp the concept of heartbreak, he didn't know what loneliness like this felt but now as he went through same thing he realized how deep hollow pit it is which would only drove a person completely insane. 

"Magnus?" he shook his head when his father called him and looked at his direction only to find him staring at him. "I told you something" he said and Magnus exhaled deeply looking at him. 

"Sorry I wasn't listening" Magnus apologized and he raised his eyebrow. 

"Cleary" he examined. "Look Magnus I don't know what exactly happened between you and Alec but clearly that guy means the world to you. Why are you letting him go just like that?" His father questioned and he sighed. 

"Dad I don't wanna talk about it" Magnus moaned and his dad sighed dropping the subject, he was glad that his dad weren't forcing him to talk about anything because he knew he wasn't ready. He didn't know how to explain what was going on his messed up mind at the moment. 

"Anyway, what were you saying before?" Magnus asked. His dad frowned for a second before his mouth made an "o" shape as words came back to him. He looked at Magnus and cleared his throat. "I was saying I'll schedule your MRI scan next week so we can get a look on your muscles and spinal cord" his dad explained and Magnus frowned. 

"Next week? I have to submit my project" Magnus whined and his dad rolled his eyes. 

"I'll make sure it’s not on that day" He assured and Magnus smiled a little before nodding. His dad explained him a little about the procedure and also how his reports would help him decide for his therapies and medication. Magnus only nodded dumbfounded and sighed when his father said to have hope which he was lacking now. He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, immediately he could see Alec's face and hear his voice. He groaned loudly in his cushion cursing Alec to stealing his heart so badly it aches. 

It was for more difficult than he thought.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec was mess and anyone could see that. It was as if he wasn't control of his own emotions, his body and his brain anymore. He wanted to be brave, he wanted to fight but he wasn't strong enough to. Everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Magnus's face as he told Alec that they can't continue, he could see how he left him alone and he hated him because of it or tried to. 

He knew he was making the stupid mistake again but he couldn't control himself, he didn't want to shut himself anymore but he was too fed up to do anything other than lie on his bed and think of Magnus. He couldn't control his tears or his heartache, his night sobs or his haunting nightmares. He was mess without Magnus but unfortunately Magnus didn't realize how much Alec needed him. 

He would keep lying on his bed twirling in phone; he barely eats or sleeps now. His mother and Jace tried talking to him and he even did but it was of no use while Izzy was scared he was going back to his old self. Max was too young to realize anything; all he cared was how much he misses Magnus. He would cry almost everyday going in his room. 

He wanted Magnus, he needed Magnus and he didn't know how he'll bear this distance, he didn't know how he'll survive now. He didn't want to go back to his old self but he had no control over his emotions or his action. He knew everyone was hurting, Jace, Izzy, Max and his mother and he also knew him closing himself would hurt them even more and god knows how much he tried not to. How he would sit with Jace and sometime did play with Max but there was nothing but emptiness in his heart, it was like the air around him was suffocating and he could only breath in loneliness. He wished Magnus would come back because he needed him, it was impossible to live without him. 

He sniffled as his mind wonder over all the moments he had with Magnus and he closed his eyes when he remembered his last words to Magnus. Deep down Alec knew he didn't mean it, Magnus was nothing like Liam, and he was cruel while Magnus was the kindest person Alec has ever met. Liam was selfish while Magnus was selfless, Liam played with Alec while Magnus taught him the meaning of love. If anything Magnus was the best thing that has ever happened to him and he wanted that back. 

Alec immediately wiped his tears when the door to his room opened and in came Max with his tear streamed face breaking Alec's heart again. He hated his baby brother crying because of how much he misses Magnus. Max stood their looking awkwardly at Alec not sure whether he was invited or not and it pierced Alec's heart even more. He opened his arms wide and Max came running hugging Alec tightly as his muffled sob accompanied Alec's quiet room. 

"I miss him so much" Max cried breaking Alec's heart. 

"I know Max" Alec rubbed his back. 

"It's so empty without him" he curled his fingers in Alec's shirt as his body shook with uncontrollable sobs. "I miss playing with him" 

Alec didn't know what to say, how to assure the boy when the reality was Magnus was never coming back to them so he just let him cry his heart out letting his tears fall too because Magnus hasn't affected just him, his siblings love him the same. Alec kept whispering sweet nothings in his ear until his body got tired and he fell asleep in Alec's arms. He laid him down on bed beside him and sighed kissing his forehead. 

He wished he could take this pain away for them all.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
He looked down at the colorful drawing in his lap as hi colors danced over them, it was almost evening and he was bored as hell so he decided to do what he was best at, besides it was a good distraction and time pass for him. He could somehow avoid Alec and his face but one time he was too anxious to draw Alec. 

He hummed in appreciation as he tapped his color on his chin before a knock sounded and his dad pocked in. "There's someone to see you" his dad informed him and he frowned. At first he thought it was his friends but when the visitor came inside Magnus exhaled deeply and placed the drawing on the bed smiling at Maryse who smiled back sitting with him. 

"How are you?" she asked. 

"I'm okay" Magnus shrugged. "How's everyone?"

"Just fine" Maryse smiled sadly and Magnus looked down at his lap. "They all miss you a lot, especially Max" Magnus bit his lip ashamed. 

"I miss them too, so much" he whispered. He looked at her for a while contemplating whether to ask what he wanted or not but in the end he couldn't resist so he asked, "How's Alec?” Maryse's smile dropped and her shoulder sank making Magnus gulp and look away. 

"I don't know" she sighed and he frowned looking at her. 

"What do you mean?” 

"I mean I don't know what is going on his head, I don't know how he is feeling all I know is he needs you Magnus" Maryse placed his hand over his and he swallowed hardly. "He needs you so much, since you left he hasn't talk to us, he has closed himself just like before, and he won't eat or sleep or do anything. He just kept lying in his room" Magnus gulped blinking the tears away as his heart broke, his head shook subconsciously as he realized how Alec was going back to his old habits, how he was closing himself again, something Magnus fears. 

"Oh God No" Magnus gasped his mouth flying towards his mouth. 

"He needs you Magnus he really does, and not just him we all do. You don't realize this but Alec needs you just as much as you do him" Maryse squeezed his hand as his tears fell. "Magnus love is something you don't push away because things are hard; love is something you fight for because it's worth fighting for. Life is full of struggle but if you push your love ones away you won't ever be able to overcome it" she wiped his tear and cupped his face. "I know things are crazy but that's what special about love, it doesn't matter how much crazy things are the only thing matters is you are together, Magnus fight for you love because in the end that's all that matters, that's all you need" Magnus couldn't help but let a sob escape his mouth and he hugged Maryse tightly who rubbed his back. 

"I love him so much and I miss him terribly" Magnus cried. 

"Then don't punish yourself and him, Magnus come back home we need you" Maryse said and he squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly life was getting too much for him.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus didn't know what to do anymore, except that his heart and mind were playing double games with him. His heart ached to be with Alec and his mind played its evil tricks confusing him even more, he sighed and looked at his dad as he sipped his coffee. 

"Dad, would you give up on love because things are hard?" he blurted and his bad almost chocked before looking at Magnus, he sighed sadly and placed his coffee away. 

"No Magnus I won't" he replied. "Love is worth fighting everything, it’s been years and yet I still hope your mother would come back to me, I still believe in love and will wait for her because I believe in the end it's worth fighting for" Magnus stared at him amazed because he believed in love, he had faith on his mother and Magnus was envious of this kind of firm believe. 

"We don't even know where she is" Magnus said and he nodded. 

"Yes but my love is too strong for distances to matter, even after betrayal my heart knows the art of loving her just like your" His father grabbed his hand. "I am your father and I know what is going on your mind Magnus, I know you think that Alec doesn't deserve you that's why you push him away" Magnus gulped as his father spoke. "Let me tell you something, Magnus I have seen many patients giving up and many fighting but you know the difference between them, the one who gave up has no one but the one who fought has someone they loved, someone who loved them back in some way, either loves, soulmate, husband, wife, kids, parents, sibling anyone." he said firmly. 

"Let me ask you something, if the situations were reversed and Alec was in your position what would you do? Would you have fight for him or give up?" His father asked and he frowned. 

"Ofcourse I would have fight for him" Magnus answered in a heartbeat and his father smiled knowingly. "See Alec felt the same, when you love someone it doesn't matter what your future will be or what were things you won't be able to do, the only thing that matters is that you love them and that person loves you back, that you'll be together and fight together. As long as you love someone nothing matters not even this disablity" His father wiped his tears. 

"As much I love you, I know you are not happy here. Son, don't push people away, let them help you because they are the only reason you have to fight and its crucial to fight" His father patted his hand and Magnus smiled through his tears before he hugged him. 

"Thank you Dad, I love you" Magnus whispered and he hugged him back. 

"I love you too son, always" he murmured. 

"Also dad can you pack my bags? I need to go home?" Magnus mocked smiling and his father chuckled kissing his face as he laid back down his heart feeling lighter than ever. He was going home.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Alec was lying on his bed almost sleep when the door to his room opened and the lights went on, he was about the yell at whoever it was to go out and let him sleep but he stopped when he saw Maryse smiling, his eyes popped out when he saw she was wheeling Magnus towards Alec who had expression of love and guilt on his face. 

Alec blinked his eyes once and then again thinking maybe he was dreaming but it wasn't a dream, it was a reality and in it Magnus was in his room beside his bed. Maryse stopped his wheelchair near Alec and went outside closing the door beside him. Alec starred at Magnus who gulped before smiling a little. 

"Alexander" Magnus spoke and Alec closed his eyes. 

"Magnus what are you doing here?" Alec asked and exhaled deeply, his palms were sweaty. 

"I came back home" Magnus replied and Alec almost lost his balance. "What?" he breathed and Magnus nodded. "Why?" 

"Because I realized how stupid I was, because I know now we both need each other" Magnus said and Alec looked away closing his eyes. "Alexander I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you but I realize now that I can't do this without you, that I need you. I can't pretend anymore, I am not stronger without you, you were right, you are my hope, my only reason to fight and I am ready to fight for you" Magnus said and Alec looked at him with tears in his eyes. Magnus's heart and body ached to hug him but he couldn't move. 

"I realize how you need me just the way I do" Magnus said and Alec let out a muffled sob. 

"I need you so much, I can't live without you" he whispered and Magnus let his tears fall. 

"I can't live without you too" Magnus said and Alec sobbed. 

"Magnus you are not the only one who is dependant here, you might be physically but I am emotionally dependant on you. I need you to guide me, I need you because you make me strong" Alec grabbed his hands and Magnus wiped his tears. 

"I know and also some wise people told me love is worth fighting for, so Alexander Lightwood are you willing to fight for our love?" Magnus asked and he nodded crying softly. 

"I am" Alec whispered and Magnus nodded. 

"I am too" he held his hands closer as they rested their forehead together both of their tears falling rapidly. Magnus traced Alec's cheekbone as he breathed over his lips. 

"And Alexander?" Magnus spoke and Alec hummed. 

"I love you too" Magnus whispered, Alec opened his eyes and looked deep in the severity of his confession and sealed their love with a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH REUNION! I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT NOW BUT THEN I THOUGHT YOU ALL HAVE CRIED A LOT ALREADY SO THERE YOU GO MY MALEC IS REUNITED AND ARE WILLING TO FIGHT FOR THEIR LOVE. 
> 
> ANY I CRIED AT THIS CHAPTER! THE TALK BETWEEN MAGNUS AND HIS DAD IS MY FAVE ONE, PLUS ALEC AND MAX MADE ME EMOTIONAL. 
> 
> ANYWAY SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS, MUCH LOVE XXXX


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many feels :)

That Night Magnus laid with Alec in his bed cuddled closer to his chest, Alec pulled him even more closer not wanting to part anymore. Even the thought of living without Magnus sounds terrific to him and he wouldn't want that. They have been so close to losing each other but to some extent it was for good, now they both realized how they can't live without each other and were willing to fight for their love more than ever before. 

Alec smiled as he looked down at Magnus who had a peaceful smile on his face as he played with buttons on Alec's shirt and seeing that smile suddenly everything in his world felt right, he knee that's where they belonged, together in each others arms. Alec played with Magnus's hairs and he looked up smiling, he smiled back and pecked his lips who hummed in appreciation. 

"I missed you lips" Magnus muttered, his voice soft and only audible for Alec to hear. Alec chuckled and raised his eyebrow. 

"Only my lips?" he mocked offense and Magnus rolled his eyes giggling to himself making Alec chuckle again. "Nope I miss you face as well" Magnus laughed making Alec shake his head and pull him even more closer though it was physically not possible. 

"I love you so much" Alec whispered, Magnus smiled and looked at him falling in love even more at his beautiful smile which never fails to capture his heart. He kissed Alec's neck up to his chin as he moaned softly. Magnus blushed as he breathed over his lips ams traced his cheekbone. 

"I love you too" he breathed making Alec's grip tighten on his waist. Alec captured his lips in a long passionate kiss, he hummed as Magnus moaned when their lips moved in perfect sync savoring each other's feelings and love. Breathlessly he pulled apart and stared at Magnus, he gulped a little before he spoke something he wanted to say since Magnus got here. 

"Magnus" Alec cleared his throat, Magnus looked at him smiling. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, you are nothing like Liam" his smiled faded for a split second and he breathed heavily looking at Alec. "It was my anger talking, I never mean it not even for a second" Alec assured him and Magnus nodded. 

"It's okay" he kissed Alec's left cheek. "I know" and then left but Alec shook his head. 

"No I want you to know that you are not Magnus, you have given me so much, you have taught me so Much and he only played with me"Alec cupped his face. "He is my worst nightmare and you are my most beautiful dream" Magnus smiled brightly his heart warming with feels and he knew he believed Alec more than anything. 

"You are nothing like him" Alec stated and Magnus smiled. "Thank you Alexander" Magnus whispered and Alec pulled him closer kissing his forehead. He closed his eyes and lay over Alec's chest inhaling in his soothing scent, in a heartbeat he knew he wouldn't trade this for anything.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
The First morning ray shine on them through the curtains illuminating the room, Magnus blinked his eyes as Alec fluttered them open. They both grunted and Magnus snuggled closer hiding his face in Alec's neck to avoid the bright light. Alec smiled and held his hand over his face to block the light. 

"Sometimes I hate mornings" Magnus groaned in Alec's neck who chuckled. 

"Good Morning to you too" Alec greeted him with a kiss on his forehead, Magnus hummed and looked up at Alec. "I don't want to wake up" he protested and Alec rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"Come on sleeping beauty, wake up" he teased, Magnus gasped and nudge him on his shoulder shaking his head. 

"I take back my words, I hate you" Magnus pouted lying back on bed as Alec laughed and kissed his pout before slipping from his sheets towards washroom to get fresh. Magnus laid there smiling brightly, his heart warming. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to let go of the best thing that has ever happened to him. He exhaled happily and curled on Alec's side inhaling his scent, it was definitely the way he would love to wake up every morning.   
.  
.  
.  
Alec wheeled Magnus outside And immediately Max was on him sitting on his lap as he hugged him tighter crying, Magnus's heart broke and he rubbed his back shushing him but he only cried harder, saying how much he missed him and that how much of a mean person Magnus is too leave him like that. 

It was still unbelievable to him how much he got attached to this family in such a short period of time, even the thought of leaving them terrifies him and he immediately brush it away. At first he thought his life was going to hell when his mother left him with lightwoods and now he literally crave their presence. It was surreal how life works in mysterious ways. 

"You have to play more with me now" Max cried on his neck, his tears soaking Magnus's shirt and he chuckled lightly. 

"Done" Magnus said and Max pulled apart and smiled. Magnus wiped his tears and kissed his forehead. "We'll play extra hard" Magnus winked and Max cheered making Alec laugh. 

"Now get up from his lap" Alec said and Max pouted. 

"I wanna keep sitting here" Max folded his arms and Magnus gulped.

"Max don't say things like this" he pointed and Max frowned. 

"But it's fun, it swings" Max defended and Magnus sighed dropping the topic, he knew Max was too young to realize what he just said to he shook his head and let it go. Magnus adjusted Max so he sat on his lap as Alec rolled his eyes and wheeled them towards the launch, Max cheering loudly while Magnus laughing with him which warmed Alec's heart. 

They had lunch together, most of the time Max and Izzy talking and complaining how boring it Was without Magnus   
who rolled his eyes dramatically. After lunch both Alec and Magnus played with Max and Izzy, this time Jace played too. Magnus was umpire as they played cricket and then Magnus chased Max as Alec wheeled him. 

When they were exhausted Magnus went back to his art room inhaling in his scent and started completing his painting, it took him almost two hours to complete his painting and he looked at it smiling while Alec was amazed and inspired. 

"He's gonna love it" Alec had said and Magnus just crossed his fingers. At 7 something his dad came and he exercised a little, his exercises were getting on his nerves but now he was more persistent than ever before. He winched and whimpered,, at times he even cried in pain but he knew it was all for good and Alec was there with him all the time. 

When done his father sat with him and Alec talking to them in general and few hours later he left his room with Alec, on his doorsteps he turned to face Alec and spoke. 

"I know you love my son a lot, I can see it. Just take care of him and give him all the happiness he deserves" His father eyes were shining with tears and Alec nodded determine. 

"I know I say this to him that he'll be okay but its not that easy, I asked for his MRI report this week and we'll only know after it his condition" His father exhaled deeply. "I won't give up on him but if it's hard just be there for him okay?" Alec nodded in a heart beat exhaling deeply. Everything has to be okay, Magnus has to walk again but he knew even if he won't Alec could never leave him. 

"I'll always be there for him" Alec assured him and he patted his back before leaving. 

That night Alec hugged Magnus with all the strength he had as he lay cuddled up in his arms. He played with his hairs and kissed his forehead making him smile lovingly. 

"What did my dad said to you?" Magnus asked and Alec gulped before smiling nervously. 

"Why should I tell you?" Alec shrugged making him roll his eyes as he nudged him on his side. 

"Don't be mean now" Magnus pouted and Alec pulled him closer. 

"He said" he sang. "To look after you and he told me about your MRI scan" Alec truthfully answered rejecting the fact that he said Magnus might never walk. 

"He's so eager" Magnus laughed and Alec did too sighing in relief. A knock sounded on their door as it opened and in came Max with his tear streamed face holding his teddy in his hand. Alec and Magnus immediately frowned looking at him. 

"Max what's wrong?" Alec asked as he sat on bed. 

"I can't sleep, I am scared" Max sniffed and both Alec and Magnus's heart broke on realizing he had a nightmare. "Oh Max" Alec gasped sadly and opened his arms for his brother to dive in which he did. He cried in Alec's arm for a while before he pulled apart and stare at him. 

"Can I sleep here with you?" Max sniffed and Magnus smiled patting his bed. "Of course" Max smiled brightly and slipped inside the duvet hugging Magnus who hugged him back. Alec laid back down and circled him arms around Magnus's waist. He smiled seeing the three of them cuddled together and he wonder will he be able to have a family with Magnus like this?.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
The day Magnus has to submit his project he was a complete mess and no matter how many times Alec and the others assured him he was still doubtful of his painting. In the end Alec had wheeled him outside and towards his room for a bath. Magnus removed his shirt and Alec held his waist tightly, he pushed his body up and helped him stand holding him firmly against his chest. 

He unbuttoned Magnus's jeans and pulled it down leaving him in his boxers blushing madly, Magnus his his face in Alec's chest as he bit his lip and stopped his tears. He couldn't help but think how embarrassing it would be for Alec. 

Alec slowly pulled back a little and frowned seeing Magnus's tear filled eyes. 

"Love what's wrong?" Alec asked aching to cup his face but his arms were holding him firmly. 

"It's so embarrassing" Magnus whispered and Alec pulled him closer. "Its not, I love you and you love me, there's nothing embarrassing here. I will do anything for you" Alec said. "And if you want I promise I won't look" Alec promised and Magnus smiled through his tears. 

"I love you so much" he rested his forehead against him. Alec smiled and pecked his lips before placing his hand underneath his thigh. He slowly lifted him up bridal style holding him closer, his shirt brushing against Magnus's naked chest which rose shiver down his spine. 

Alec gently sat him down in bath and placed towel, towel gown and his clothes near him before moving outside. Magnus supported himself against the back and lifted his hips a little, he got rid of his boxers and placed them away. He grabbed spin the shower open and let the warm water sooth his muscles. He rested his head back and closed his eyes for a while praying for everything to go smoothly today. He sat there for almost half hour before he was done. He closed the knob and grabbed a towel. He wiped his hands and chest. He grabbed the edges of bathtub and pushed his body up sighing with relief when he didn't slip. He sat in edge and wore his towel gown which covered till his knees. 

"Alexander?" he then called and in second Alec came back inside. He lifted Magnus again and went outside sitting him on the bed. He brought his clothes back placing them beside him. He grabbed his jeans and slid it over his legs, when they were halfway on his legs he helped Magnus stand up supporting him through his chest and he pulled them back up buttoning it.

He then carefully sat him down on his wheelchair as he removed his gown revealing his naked chest which made Alec blush as he immediately looked away making Magnus chuckle. He immediately wore his shirt and sank back sighing. Alec placed his clothes away and wheeled him towards the mirror where he styled his hairs perfectly. 

When done he wheeled him outside towards his family, Alec went back to his room and immediately get dressed. He grabbed Magnus's painting and carefully placed it in the back seat before he wheeled Magnus outside. He sat him in his passenger seat and folded the wheelchair pushing it in the back. With a lot of greeting and luck from their family they both drove towards the art museum. 

They were greeted by a swarm of people as Alec wheeled Magnus inside, immediately they were greeted by M.R Anderson who smiled and cheered. Magnus gave him his painting which was of a boy in a wheelchair contrast with a same boy with wings flying higher in a beautiful night sky. It delivered the message he believes now that even if you can't walk who says you can't fly? 

M.R Anderson encouraged his painting and was almost certain he'll get a good price of it and he did, in the end it was sold of $2000. Magnus and Alec were by the moon Alec kissed Magnus hard on his lips and he felt maybe his life won't be as hard as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for not updating tomorrow!!! Anyways here we go another fluffy chapter! 
> 
> Firstly I suck a currencies so Bear with whatever this is. :P 
> 
> Secondly, this book is nearing its end, still not sure of how !any chapters? 
> 
> Thirdly, Eid Mubarak to all the Muslims, I hope you have great day! 
> 
> And fourth. Share you thoughts! 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> P.s I might double update today, if I get time


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec are to adorable!

Very next day Alec and his family threw a grand party for Magnus, there wasn't a lot of people but it meant the world for Magnus how they were celebrating his success. Magnus invited his father and his friends, his mother's absence was definitely a deep wound on his heart but he didn't let it get to him that day. 

Today it was all about new start, about the people who loved and cared about him, his new family and friends. Today it was about new destination, new aims, new road and new determination. He has this new sense of happiness and calmness inside him, he was more determine than ever to prove himself and today he firmly believed that Even if he lost his ability to walk he could still fly with Alec and his loved ones by his side. 

Today Magnus wasn't the same hopeless and dependent person he was at first, he was determined and faithful, he now saw Life through whole new perspective and now he learned that pushing people away was just a stupid misconception, if you wanna succeed and lead a happy life you need those people with you. 

Magnus now also knew family isn't just blood, he has been more loved by Alec's family than his own mother, he knew family is the care and love, the support and concern. Family means staying together in sorrows and happiness, in failures and success, in hurdles and difficulties and he was glad he finally had a real family. 

Every person in his life has given him something to hold on to, every person has in some ways grown on him and he couldn't think of life without them now. They all were different people with different personalities, different natures but the love Magnus had for them was same and pure. 

For example Maryse, she was the embodiment of mother, Magnus found the mother's love and comfort in her embraces, a mother's warmth in her voice and care in her actions, concern in her furrowed brows and love in her gentle smile. Magnus could feel the sincerity in her advice and purity in those words. If anyone would come and ask Magnus what and ideal mother would be for him he would say one word; Maryse. 

Being a single son, Magnus always wanted a sibling and his wish was granted in the face of three beautiful and generous people, Jace, Izzy and Max. 

Jace was kind and caring, he was also reserved and determine, if anything Magnus learned how he prevented his family from discomforts and worries by closing himself, he was determine and hardworking the way he was persistent to learn and keep going in which he was best at; art. Jace was brave to confess his problems to Alec and stand up for himself, he was strong enough to overcome his emotional distress and to move on from Self-harm and yet he was loyal and loving to Clary. He was inspiration for Magnus to fight for his love, that despite the troubles and depression he went through he didn't push Clary away instead loved her even more. 

Izzy however was pure and carefree, she was the type of person who find her happiness in small things like watching movies, like dressing, like fangirling over her favorites. She doesn't need someone to bring her joy or sorrow, she lives in her own world yet cares deeply about her family. She was what a true sister is, she would in a heartbeat know that someone isn't feeling well, that something is wrong and Magnus has seen Alec opening up to her other than anyone else because she has a motherly affection and Magnus adore her for that. 

Next was Max, Magnus's favorite lightwood, he was energetic and kind, innocent and funny. Max was the reason Magnus felt so ease at lightwood's at first. He was funny yet so soft, he was always there for Magnus. Max was a child and Magnus loved how the only thing matters to him now was his games and football, Magnus knew he would do anything in his power to protect his innocently pure heart. 

Magnus hasn't spend much time with Robert, most of the time he would be in his office and would come home late night, other times he would be in another city for business but Sundays were fixed for family. Magnus adored his hard work and persistence to keep his family happy. Despite the weight of work and exhaustion he never complained to anyone and never let his children down, he would give them all they desire in a heartbeat, he was definitely a role model to Magnus. 

His father however was Magnus's inspiration in countless ways, he loved how his father always encouraged Magnus and he adored how he talk to his patients as if they never were his patients but his friends and as if they never were disable, he loved how he always encouraged them and give them hope that one day they'll walk because going through same thing he knew how much it means that someone is there for him, willing to fight for you because without determination and love you could do nothing. The thing that inspires him the most is his firm belief in love, his faith that love always wins, despite the heartbreak and loneliness he has been through he was still kind and believed that one days his mother would come back to him and he was willing to forgive him, Magnus craved this firm belief. 

If he talks about friends then Both Ragnor and Raphael has been there for him, they were the reason Magnus moved on from shit because of his mother's boyfriend, they both were understanding and loving, they both were funny and won't let a moment go through to tease each other but they both care deeply and loved with all their hearts. 

Same was Clary and Simon, they were funny and kind, supportive and loving, they accepted Magnus and treated him as their friend, Clary loved him as a brother and Simon have been there for him few times, but mostly he adore how they both loved with all their heart, he loved how Clary was there with Jace through thick and thin and how Simon opened Raphael's heart and loved him with everything, it was beautiful. 

And the most important person in his life was his sweet loving and caring Alexander lightwood, a boy who has loved him endlessly, a boy who has given him so much and has inspired Magnus in countless ways. Alec was his life, his light in darkness, his hope and his major reason for not giving up. The boy has suffered so much, he has loved with all his heart only to be betrayed, he has watched his best friend die and closed his heart from his family yet he was the most kindest person by his heart, he loved from the deepest core and truly showed Magnus, he has been there for him through thick and thin, taught him how he still matters, he has helped Magnus sit, stand, change or simply live his life. With just a so please glimpse of his eyes Magnus could feel his life lifting up up. 

Magnus loved Alec with all his existence, he was the beat of his heart, if anything Magnus would give all his existence, all his happiness for that boy, he loved him unconditionally. 

"Magnus honestly you look good in everything" Alec said for the fifth time as he and Magnus went through his wardrobe looking at his countless dresses, Magnus groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously Alexander, you should have a little bit of dressing sense" Magnus rolled his eyes. "I have too teach you so much". 

Alec chuckled and looked at Magnus. "Yeah sure but for now please select something to wear" he presented Magnus another shirt. "This" and Magnus again shook his head making him groan. After another hour of complaints and groans he finally selected his brow and black shirt and Alec sighed with relief. 

Magnus then changed his shirt and Alec helped him change his jeans before he styled his hairs and applied cologne. When he was ready Alec wheeled him outside and he gasped at the decoration in their backyard. It was decorated in black and golden tone and it looked quite royal. Magnus smiled as Izzy yelped in Jace arms who was teasing her and Max was laughing hysterically. Alec wheeled him closer and they smiled, Max sat on Magnus's lap and Alec looked down at him. 

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be back in 10 minutes" Alec kissed his forehead, Magnus smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to Max. 

"You enjoying yourself bud?" he asked and Max nodded enthusiastically. Magnus smiled and saw his friends coming towards him, his smile brightened, his eyes widened as both Ragnor and Raphael hugged squeezing both Magnus and Max who laughed and gasped. 

"Am I dreaming?" Magnus asked when they pulled apart and they both rolled their eyes. 

"No idiot, sometimes we can be respectful" Raphael mocked and Magnus rolled his eyes this time. "Anyway, congratulations we knew you're gonna drop a bomb someday" Ragnor cheered and Magnus laughed slapping his arm playfully. 

"Thank you cabbage" Magnus winked and he pouted. 

"Honestly Magnus I don't know what I hate most, the name or the face you make when you say it" Ragnor sighed and Magnus chuckled pinching his cheek. 

"I am sure the name, you can't hate my pretty face" Magnus winked and smiled while Raphael rolled his eyes and Ragnor scoffed. 

"Hahahaha" he mocked laugh. They were interrupted by Alec coming their way looking handsome than ever before in his beautiful white shirt. Alec greeted both of his friends and placed a tender kiss on Magnus's forehead who blushed underneath the golden fairy lights. 

"You look handsome" Magnus admired him and Alec blushed. 

"Not more than you" he replied, both Ragnor and Raphael howled teasing Magnus and Alec chuckled as Magnus glared at them. Few minutes later both Simon and Clary joined them along with Jace and Izzy. Raphael and Simon blushed seeing each other and they all eyed them as they kissed softly greeting each other. 

Ragnor nudged Magnus and pointed at the blush creeping over Raphael's face and Magnus grinned evilly. 

"Poor Raphael" Alec mused. 

When all the guest arrived and their backyard was almost crowded, they did BBQ and Izzy played songs in the background. They all sat together talking nonsense, playing and teasing each other as they ate their BBQ and celebrated Magnus's success. 

After a while Alec stood up and walked over a little stage they made, he grabbed microphone and cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. He looked through the crowd straight towards Magnus and smiled who smiled back. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming. There's just few words I would like to say. This party is in honor of the success of Magnus Bane" Alec pointed at Magnus who blushed as they all cheered. "The strongest person I have ever known and was fortunate enough to love. This man is a inspiration to many hearts. Despite the circumstances and hopelessness he stood up and fought and today is one step ahead of his success." Alec smiled at Magnus who looked at him fondly., "Magnus all I want to say is that I am so proud of you, so proud of the way you cope with this. You have been through hell yet you came out stronger. Despite the hopelessness you did what you are best at and prove all of us that it doesn't matter if you can't walk, the only thing that matters is your will and determination." Magnus wiped a tear from his eye. "I love you so much Magnus and I will be there with you throughout your life, I am So proud of you" Alec ended his speech which was followed by cheers and claps.

Magnus wiped his eyes and threw himself in Alec's arms when he kneeled beside him. Alec hugged him closer and rubbed his back. 

"It was beautiful, thank you" Magnus whispered and Alec cupped his face. 

"Anything for you" he said. After that they all dragged Magnus in the middle and dance idiotically. Magnus looked at Alec and he knew yet once again that with Alec by his side, he could do anything.   
.  
.  
.  
Magnus's MRI was arranged next day and he was surprised to see all of his friends and Family by his side. Alec helped him changed and they drove towards the hospital. Inside Alec wheeled him towards his father office who smiled seeing them all. 

"There you come" he said with a bright smile as he hugged Magnus who hugged back, he greeted Alec and his family before they sat together. 

"How do you feel today?" his father asked. 

"I'm fine" Magnus answered truthfully and his father nodded. 

"Okay so its a little procedure to detect the blockage of your nerves and muscles, it will give us a full X-ray image of your body" His father explained. "after the report we'll be able to officially detect your problem and act accordingly" his father said and Magnus exhaled deeply nodding. 

"I'll go make arrangements, you wait here for a while" his father said, they all nodded as he went outside. Alec held both of Magnus's hand and kissed his palms. 

"It's going to be okay" Alec whispered. "Everything will be fine". 

Magnus exhaled deeply nodding, to be honest he was a little scared but he knew it has to be done. "I know" he replied a little hesitantly and Alec kissed his forehead. 

"I'll be right here, don't worry" he assured him and Magnus's heart melted at those words. 

"I know you will be" he said firmly and Alec smiled. His father came inside and told him that they were ready, he nodded and looked at Alec who kissed him softly. Magnus closed his eyes and kissed back before they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. 

"I love you" Magnus said. 

"I love you too, it'll be okay" Alec replied back before they wheeled Magnus away, Alec followed them his heart beating loudly because what if it wasn't okay? He shook his head and closed his eyes. 

It has to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry for such a long wait but I was busy because of Eid! Anyway I hope this chapter will make up for that! 
> 
> How was your eid?   
> And also share your thoughts! 
> 
> Much love


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has his MRI and more

Alec watched anxiously as Magnus had his MRI, he could see the flicker of fear on him and he gulped wanting desperately to be with him, to hold his hand and to assure him that everything will be okay. 

He bit his lip throughout the procedure watching anxiously and jumping a little on his leg, to say he was nervous would be understatement, he couldn't wait to just hug Magnus. His mother would lay a comforting hand over his shoulder and he would pass a small smile, he knew Magnus will be okay, his father was the one performing the procedure he wouldn't dare hurt his son but the only things that terrifies him was the results. He just hoped everything will come out positive. 

When they were done and Magnus came out Alec immediately hugged him closer and he sighed with relied hugging back with equal force. 

"You okay?" he asked and Magnus nodded. Alec laced his hands with Magnus and together they walked inside his father's office where he was inspecting his reports. Alec and Magnus sat together while his family sat beside them as they all wait for his father to explain.

"So, in accident Magnus was hit on his lower back and he also hit his head, this X-ray image of him shows that there is a damage in nerves of his lumbar spine which controls the functions of muscles in his lower body" his father explained the X-ray. "That is what's causing his paralysis" they all nodded. 

"Now mostly the cure for paralysis is unknown but looking at it I can see that his nerves are not as severely damage but are causing rapid actions" Alec squeezed Magnus hand firmly as he exhaled deeply. "Now we'll continue with therapies and some more exercise to keep your legs in movement, I'll prescribe medications as well" his father held Magnus hand. "You young man don't give up because I know you can fight this" Magnus nodded and looked at Alec who smiled because he too believe if anyone can beat this it was Magnus. 

"It is a slow process, it might take months or even years so don't give up and fight for as long as you can" his father said and Magnus exhaled deeply nodding because honestly what could he say? If they all believed in Magnus then he was determine to prove them right, he will fight for as long as he could.   
.  
.  
.  
That night when Alec went to Magnus's room he found him staring at his laptop with tears in his eyes, Alec immediately frowned and ran towards him. He gently sat with Magnus and looked at the screen to see his inbox. He saw the messages Magnus has send to his mother and how there was no reply of her. He gulped and tossed the laptop away from Magnus holding him closer. Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest as his tears fell. 

"I miss her Alexander" Magnus suddenly sniffed breaking Alec's heart into million pieces. "I miss her badly and he doesn't even reply me" Magnus sobbed as Alec pulled him closer. 

"I don't know what to think, a part of me is scared that what if something is wrong with her? and a part of me believe that she doesn't wants to talk to me anymore" Magnus looked at Alec through his tears. "But she could atleast message me once, hell to even say that she doesn't want anything from me now but there isn't a single message" Magnus sniff and And Alec pulled him closer, he kissed his forehead and brushed his hairs.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be okay" Alec whispered. "and I want you to know that none of it is your fault" Alec kissed his forehead. He laid beside Magnus and pulled him closer until his head rested over Alec's chest, he brushed his hairs let him cry. His heart broke with his every muffled sob but he didn't say anything because he knew he has to cry his heart out. When Magnus was done crying he kissed his forehead and hummed a little until his eyes dropped and he was peacefully asleep in Alec's arms.   
.  
.  
.  
The morning after Magnus woke up wrapped in Alec's arms, he smiled looking at him and traced his cheekbone careful not to wake him up. He sighed and stared at him, the boy who has changed everything for Magnus, who has been there with him through thick and thin and loved him in a way no one could love anyone. 

Magnus always believed in love but he never thought he would be able to find love for himself, he never thought someone would love him the way Alec did, he always knee love existed but for himself that never crossed his mind. His childhood was so conflicted, he has seen loved ones betraying each other, he has seen betrayal and he has seen lies and he has felt abuse but deep down he never gave up on love.

When he met Alec and realized how he has given on love the only thing he wanted was to make him realize that no matter how hard life was there is always something there for you, with love everything was beautiful and now as he saw Alec falling in love and loving Magnus he couldn't help but feel happy, proud and content and he was willing to do anything for him. 

He kept tracing Alec's cheek and he stirred a little before looking at Magnus, he smiled and kissed him lips softly before pulling apart. 

"Please tell me I didn't wake you" Magnus said and Alec yawned. 

"You didn't" Alec smiled. 

"Waking up with you is the best thing ever" Magnus said and Alec nodded in approval pulling him closer and inhaling in his scent. 

"Anything with you is best my love" Alec said and Magnus blushed hiding his face in Alec's arms. They lay together their arms ands legs entangled until a knock sounded on the door and in came Max and Izzy. 

"Magnus get up your dad brought a gift for you" Max jumped on his bed and Alec tangled him down as Magnus frowned. 

"What are you saying?" he asked and Izzy shook his head. 

"Just come outside both of you" she said dragging Max outside. Alec and Magnus looked at each other before Alec lifted Magnus and sat him on his wheelchair wheeling him outside. Magnus saw his father sitting their in couch with juice on his hand. He looked at Magnus and smiled brightly. 

"Magnus my boy" his father patted his back. "I brought something for you" His father said and Magnus frowned. 

"What?" he asked and his dad presented him with a wheelchair which made him frown and look at him. 

"This is electric wheelchair, it has buttons on his side, this way you can move on your own without anyone wheeling you" His dad explained and Magnus smiled brightly because honestly what else does he need more If he could move his wheelchair on his own without Alec Wheeling him. 

Alec smiled and sat Magnus on that wheelchair and Magnus immediately started moving grinning brightly, he made his way towards his dad and smiled. 

"Thank you dad" Magnus smiled and he kneeled down and ruffled his hairs. 

"Don't thank me kiddo" his father said and he smiled nodding. Max ran and sat on Magnus lap as he moved in his wheelchair both of them giggling and laughing while Alec looked at them fondly, he knew he could bring him happiness with little things and he was determine to do so, because his Magnus deserves nothing but happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and I am sorry for that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus got a big news  
> His mother makes an appearance.

Magnus's life was way better now as he could move on his own without calling Alec and asking him to wheel him, of course he still needed help on standing up and sitting but that's it, the moment he sat safely on his wheelchair he would direct it on his own.

His most favorite time now was when Max would sit on his lap and they would roam around the house and backyard giggling. That boy even changed something as horrible as this to something fun which Magnus was glad about. It felt like he got his legs back to some extent. 

Currently Magnus was wheeling with Alec and Izzy and Max on his lap as they walked towards a Departmental store for shopping which was very near to their house. Alec was on his right while Izzy was on his left both talking and smiling as they walk together. Alec was hesitant and also cautious but Magnus assured him that it'll be okay and in the end he had to give up. 

"Dogs" Max suddenly pointed at the bunch of dogs on their way. Magnus cooed at them as they play around making them chuckle. 

"They are so cute" Max cooed and Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus ruffled his hairs. They walked further more his eyes catching everything he could see. It's been so long since he was out there like this, breathing the air and feeling peaceful. Magnus sighed happily as they entered the store and followed Alec and Izzy as they bought groceries. 

"I need doritos" Max screamed and Alec pointed a finger on him. 

"Max you have already bought so many things" Alec looked at him and he pouted. 

"Come on Alec please doritos" Max pleaded looking at Magnus who chuckled and pouted at Alec. 

"Alexander doritos" Magnus said and Alex groaned grabbing a packet and throwing inside a bucket. 

"Honestly Magnus you have spoiled him" Alec joked as both Max and Magnus high five. Alec chuckled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Magnus's lips as Max groaned annoyed making Magnus blush a little. After a while Izzy came back with a bucket full of make up accessories making Magnus laugh and Alec hit his head. 

When they were done they ate ice cream on Magnus's request and went back home exhausted.   
,  
.  
.  
Alec was sitting on bed with his laptop on his lap as he scroll through different links exploring about Magnus's disability as much as he could. He read symptoms and causes, he also read treatment and read about how there wasn't many people who was able to walk back on their legs. It saddened Alec even more and he shook his head almost immediately, he couldn't think about that because he knew deep down Magnus will be okay and he also knew that even if he won't Alec would love him just the way he did now, perhaps even more. 

He was reading about common cause when Magnus came inside smiling brightly, Alec immediately shut his laptop down and tossed it away straightening up and smiling at his lover. Magnus's one smile would light up all his day. Magnus stopped near his bed and Alec stood up, he placed his hand underneath Magnus's thigh as he circled his arms around Alec's neck. Alec smiled and lifted him up in his secure arms before he moved on his bed, he gently sat Magnus down before sliding inside the duvet pulling Magnus closer. 

"What were you doing?" Magnus asked curiously and Alec smiled, he pulled Magnus closer and kissed his forehead exhaling deeply. 

"Nothing much" Alec answered and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"You smell so good today" Magnus sniffed and Alec laughed making him chuckle. 

"Seriously Magnus?" Alec asked and he shrugged. 

"I mean there is something different about you today, you smell different" Magnus said and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Okay seriously stop, I smell the same" Alec said and Magnus chuckled. He smiled and pulled Magnus even more close, Magnus blinked at Alec as he leaned forward and kissed him softly, Magnus hummed in kiss and pulled Alec closer kissing back. Alec moaned and carefully pushed Magnus down, he slowly moved over him as he kissed him deeply, Magnus's hand roam all over Alec's back as he moved downward towards his neck, he bit slowly making Magnus moan slowly as he tightened his grip on Alec's hair. 

"I love you" Alec whispered in Magnus's ear biting his earlobe. Magnus clenched his eyes shut, his heart beating faster than ever before. 

"I love you too" he gasped as Alec nibbed skin underneath his ear, his eyes rolled back and he pulled Alec closer. Alec kissed his whole neck until his phone rang and he groaned loudly, he pulled apart and grabbed his mobile frowning at the screen. Magnus raised his eyebrow and attended the call. 

"Its Mr Anderson" he mouthed and Magnus nodded, Alec went outside as he lay there drowned in his thoughts, he could still feel the heavy thumping of his heart and the warmth of Alec's body. His skin was on fire and he could feel the way Alec's lips felt on his neck. He shivered slightly and sighed happily closing his eyes for a moment. 

He lay there lost in his world for a while before Alec came back inside smiling and grinning brightly which made Magnus frown as he sat up a little looking curiously at Alec who bend down and kissed Magnus deeply, he pulled back and sat with him smiling madly. 

"What happened?" Magnus asked and Alec grinned. 

"So, Mr Anderson called and he informed me about a little conference meeting of some of famous artists being held in a week or so" Alec said and Magnus frowned. 

"So?" Magnus asked. 

"So, he told me they wants to meet you too" Alec said happily and Magnus gasped, his eyes widened as he stared at Alec mouth hanging low. Alec chuckled at him.

"Tell me you are kidding" Magnus said and Alec shook his head. 

"I swear I am not" he said and Magnus looked at him shocked, he opened his mouth and then close it, he couldn't foam a word, his mind was mess. 

"oh my god" Magnus gasped after a while his hand covering his mouth and Alec chuckled. "Oh my god" he said again looking at Alec. 

"This is such a huge thing" Magnus exclaimed and Alec nodded. 

"Yes it is babe, but you deserve it" Alec said and Magnus hugged him tightly shocked by the news. He closed his eyes as his tears of joy fell from his eyes and Alec rubbed his back smiling. 

"I can't believe this" Magnus breathed on Alec's neck. 

"I can, I always knew you'll do great" Alec said cupping Magnus face and wiping his tears. 

"Alexander I don't even know how to thank you, you changed my life forever" Magnus stammered and Alec shushed him by placing a finger over his lip. He brought their foreheads together and looked deep into his eyes. 

"Don't thank me, just promise that you'll always be there with me and you will never give up" Alec whispered and Magnus nodded rapidly. 

"I promise I will" he said and Alex kissed him softly before pulling apart. 

"Come in let's go tell everyone" Alec said excitedly and Magnus nodded still amazed by the news.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Magnus was sitting with everyone in Alec's arms as they watch TV and ate popcorns when the doorbell sounded, Alec groaned pulling away from Magnus, he placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as he moved towards the door. He unlocked it and slid it open only to find someone he never expected looking at him. 

Standing outside the door was Magnus's mom, she looked frail than ever before and Alec could pinpoint some of the bruises on her face but still it didn't stop him from getting angry at her for all the pain she has caused to her son. 

"Alec" Evelyn smiled and Alec glared. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked and she gulped sighing. 

"I need to see Magnus" she said and Alec scoffed. 

"Why now?" Alec asked. "You didn't care about him before" 

"Alec---" 

"You left him, he was torn and you didn't even message him once. You have no idea what he went through and how much he needed you, no idea how much he cried at nights missing you and no idea how he thought you never loved him" Alec spatted and she gasped. 

"That's not true" She defended and Alec scoffed. 

"Well then you certainly don't have a nice way of showing that" Alec gritted and she sighed sadly. 

"Just let me talk to him, I'll explain everything" she pleaded and Alec sighed because honestly he had no right to stand between them, he moved away inviting her in before closing the door and guiding her towards the launch where they all sat. Her eyes widened as she saw Magnus sitting on couch with wheelchair beside him and her hand went over her mouth with tears in her eyes. 

"Magnus" she gasped catching Magnus's attention who almost dropped his popcorn with eyes eye wide. 

"Mom" he gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for late update but I hardly gets time now :( 
> 
> Anyway maybe next chapter will be last or second last apart from epilogue! 
> 
> Share your thoughts, 
> 
> I love you all! ❤


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes an important decisions

For a moment there was nothing but silence and heavy breaths escaping Magnus's mouth as he stared at his mother too shock to say anything. His mouth opened and then closed as he tried to fathom the fact that his mother wasa standing right in front of him after such a long time. 

He watched quietly as she carefully advanced towards him, her each step felt heavy and the air around him felt thick. He didn't know how to react, whether he should be happy to see her or angry at her, whether he should be relieved or feel betrayed at her for leaving Magnus just like that. 

He didn't say anything when she sat with him, nor when she cupped his face and kissed his forehead. He couldn't form a word when her tears fell on his hand or when her trembling hand caressed his cheek. 

He just simple stared at her as he slowly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, her one hug crumbled something deep inside him and he forgot all the hate and anger he felt for her, his eyes watered in relief as he hugged her closer closing his eyes tightly. 

"Mom, you are here" Magnus said forgetting everything for a while and she nodded in his arms. 

"I am so sorry Magnus, so sorry" she cried and Magnus froze for a second before pulling away making her frown. He looked at her and wiped his tears. 

"Where were you? Why didn't you ever replied me back?" Magnus asked something he wanted to ask for so long. He watched her shoulder dropping as she sank back on the couch. 

"Magnus----" 

"Mom I was worried as hell, you have no idea what you made me go through" Magnus said angrily and she grabbed his hand trying to sooth him, by the time Magnus was calm enough he and his mother along with Alec was the only people in the room now, the rest left to give them some privacy. 

"Magnus I'll tell you everything, just please calm down" she insisted and Alec hesitantly rubbed His hand over Magnus's arm which soothed him to some extent. 

"Go on" Magnus exhaled deeply, he watched how she fought with the words in her mind trying to let out the appropriate words, for a while no one said anything until she cleared her throat and looked at Magnus. 

"Magnus I want you to know that I do love you so much, and I know how much he was abusing you and I confronted him so many times but you know he got worse, one day I begged him to stop hurting you and he told me that if I come with him he'll leave you" she exhaled deeply. "I couldn't tell you because I know you are stubborn Magnus and so I did left you" 

"How come you never answer me back?" Magnus frowned and she closed her eyes. 

"The moment we reach there he took everything from me,,my mobile, my email, he treated me like slave and abused me" she pressed the tears away. "it was almost a week back one of my neighbor found him abusing me and they immediately called police, I left as soon as I could" she paused as Magnus's hand shiver a little. 

"Mom, why didn't you tell me anything? Why do you have to suffer alone?" Magnus asked desperately his tears falling rapidly. 

"You are my baby boy Magnus, I would do anything in my power to protect you" she cupped his face and wiped his tears as he wiped his. 

"Mom I am so sorry you have to suffer because of me" Magnus let out a muffled sob and she immediately shook her head. 

"No don't apologize, it was all my fault, leave your father was my biggest mistake and I regret everything Magnus especially what you have to go through" She said firmly and Magnus cried hugging her close. 

"Everything is going to be okay now mom" Magnus assured her and she nodded in his chest, they stayed like that holding each other for a while, whispering each others apologies before his mother pulled away and looked at Magnus who smiled this time.

"Its all going to be okay now Magnus" his mother traced his cheek. "we both are going back home" his smile faded as he looked at Alec whose eyes were wide but he didn't say anything. Magnus gulped and looked at his mother not knowing what to say or what not to. 

"Mom" he cleared his throat. "I don't know if I want to or not" 

"What? Magnus why, that's your home" his mother frowned. 

"And they are my family now" he pointed at Alec. "Mom I know you wanted good for me but all these months I have suffered through worse and they have been there with me through thick and thin" Magnus cautiously said. "I need them mom" his mother only gulped and breathed deeply, 

"I don't know what to say" she said and Magnus sighed. 

"Its not an easy decision for me, I need time to think" Magnus said and she nodded before smiling and cupping his face. 

"Take as much time as you need" she said and kissed his forehead. "I'm right here now." Magnus smiled and closed his eyes, they stayed together talking and he told her about Alec and how they all had helped him, he also told her about his father and she just smiled at him. 

After a while she kissed Magnus's forehead and said her goodbye promising to see him tomorrow, Magnus hugged her as Alec guided her out. She turned to him and smiled. 

"I know you don't like me that much but I want to thank you for what you did for Magnus, he is strong and happy because of me" She said and Alec smiled at her shaking his head. 

"Its opposite actually, he is the reason I am so strong and happy today, I love him so much and I promise I'll give him all the happiness he deserves" Alec promised. 

"I don't doubt that, If Magnus decided to stay here I want you to know that I'll stand by his decision, that's the least I can do" she exhaled and Alec nodded. 

"take care of him" she said before she turned away leaving the house, Alec closed the door and walked towards Magnus who was sitting on the same position before with his head thrown back as he stared at the ceiling. Alec sighed and walked towards him, he sat and pulled him closer as he Nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. 

"You okay?" Alec questioned, Magnus only signed. 

"I don't know, I don't think anyone would be okay finding their mother was abused" Magnus replied and Alec pulled apart and intertwined their fingers. 

"It wasn't your fault Magnus and I want you to know that whatever decision you make I'll always be here for you" Alec assured him and he let out a small smile. 

"I know you will be, but its so difficult. I have bee so used to all of you it terrifies me to leave you all but at the same time she is my mother" Magnus shook his head. "I am torn" 

"It will be okay," Alec said and Magnus scoffed. 

"I don't know when my life will finally be okay" he said bitterly breaking Alec's heart. "Just when I got used to all of you I have to decide whether to stay with you or not." 

"Listen to me Magnus" Alec cupped his face. "I know it is difficult but do what your heart says, whatever you do, do it for yourself and if you think you leaving will be bad for our relationship than I want you to know its not possible, because I will love you more and more everyday, I will love you in every way' Alec traced his cheeks and Magnus smiled a teary smile. 

"I don't want to leave you" Magnus whispered in Alec's arms, his voice muffled by his chest and Alec kissed his forehead. 

"I don't want you to leave me too"   
.  
.  
.  
.  
When his father came over for his therapy Magnus narrated everything to him didn't miss the slight wince when he told him about his mother. He watched his shoulders dropping and also how he bit his lip every now and then and he couldn't imagine the pain he would be feeling right now. His father loved his mother with everything and he knew it was almost unbearable for him to listen this. 

When he was done his father sat with him and patted his leg. 

"I don't know what to decide" Magnus continued and his father inhaled. 

"Listen here Magnus, your mother did what she had to so she could protect you but that's what every mother should do, if you think you have to be with her for payback then don't, she doesn't need that she only needs your happiness even if it lies here" his father said. "You need all the love and support, all the care and comfort and I have seen you receiving all of those here, so what I want to say is that decide what you want to, distance doesn't matters. If you wanna stay here then stay and If you feel like leaving only then go" Magnus nodded hesitantly and smiled at him. 

"Thanks dad" he said and he ruffled his hairs. 

"Also you are doing so well now" he informed him and Magnus grinned happily.   
.  
.  
.  
"Wait so you are telling me that bastard was abusing your mother?" Ragnor asked shocked as he paced the room while both Raphael and Magnus stared at him. 

"How could someone be so heartless?" Raphael said and Magnus shrugged. 

"So what did you decide?' Ragnor sat near him and Magnus shook his head. 

"Don't ask me that cabbage" Magnus pointed and he chuckled. 

"I am sure your knight in shinning armor will think of something" Ragnor teased and Magnus blushed throwing a cushion at him.

"Get out" Magnus teased and he laughed making him laugh too. They sat together talking, gossiping and munching, Ragnor teased both Magnus and Raphael and they both slapped him twice. Nevertheless it was a great time spend with them as they both succeeded in distracting Magnus and making him laugh hysterically. 

Alec joined them soon as they told him embarrassing stories of Magnus who was blushing crimson red. At night he laid tangled up in Alec's arms as he brushed his hairs and traced his cheeks. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Alexander lightwood" Magnus whispered and Alec pulled his closer. 

"Maybe because you are the best person alive?" Alec smiled and Magnus kissed his lips. 

"I love you so much" Magnus confessed and Alec captured his lips again conveying all his emotions. "I love you too" Alec breathed staring at his eyes and Magnus knew then he can't lie without Alexander lightwood and that's what he told his mother a day before, she smiled and hugged him accepting his decision and assuring him that she'll be there for him and in Alec's arms Magnus again found his world back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guys guys this is most probably second last chapter!!!! 
> 
> Share your views about this story overall! I love you all ❤❤❤


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is perfect!

When people says hold on to life, when they say be strong life will make sense it actually is true because somehow in some unexpected ways life do seems to find the right path for you, despite the agony, hopelessness, fear and pains it does bring you happiness, light, hope, peace and love. Life is an unpredictable ride which has its ups and downs but even in your most down moments it gives you something to fight for and in your most up moments it makes you realize how you are who you are because of the people who stood by you. 

Months back when Magnus first lost his legs if someone came by and asked him where do he see himself in future, he would have stayed quiet because honestly he didn't believe he would be able to do anything but just as he said, life gives you something to fight for and it gave Magnus an angel in the face of Alexander Gideon Lightwood, an angel whose single touch would calm Magnus down, whose gentle whispers would bring him peace and just his mere presence was assuring for Magnus. 

Today if Magnus has a complete family even though it was broken, if Magnus was happy despite the tragedy, if he was on his way to success despite the hopelessness, if he see life in whole new perspective it was only because of Alexander, because of him he was fighting, because of him he was urging himself to be strong, because of him he was willing to bear anything and because of him he was determine and that's how when after so many exercises and therapies when today Magnus was finally able to move his leg again he truly believed he could do this. It wasn't like he started to walk or anything, but he was able to move his leg on his own the way he did before. 

"That's a massive improvement" his dad had said as Alec and his family cheered for Magnus, his mother was beside him encouraging him to move. "If you can do this, you can definitely walk again Magnus" it was like all the hope and happiness was coming back into his life again. Magnus knew it won't be like tomorrow he'll start walking, he knew it will take a lot of time, a lot of years but if Alec and his family was by his side and then he won't give up because he'll fight for his Alexander. 

"He sure can and he will" Alec pulled him closer and Magnus smiled in his chest, his heart fluttering and his chest warming, every time he heard Alec so certain about his walking it actually gives him even more strength to prove him right. 

"I will" Magnus promised silently to Alec interlocking their fingers and squeezing his hand a little. 

"I am so proud of you" Alec kissed his forehead and Magnus smiled brightly, Alec didn't know how much Magnus was proud of him too, the boy has overcome his worst fears, he has wiped the scars on his heart and learned to love again and yet he has loved the way no one can ever love anyone, he has given his everything to Magnus and Magnus was honor to hold his heart. 

"I am proud of you too" Magnus whispered for only Alec to hear who smiled and pulled him even more closer. They all sat together, Magnus cuddled closer in Alec's arms while his mother sat on his other side, his dad on a chair with Robert and rest of them in front of Magnus. Maryse brought ice creams for all of them as they ate and talk together like a normal family for once. 

In Alec's arms as Magnus looked through his family and friends his heart warmed realizing he was one lucky boy to have not one but two loving family, great and supporting friends and a beautiful and loving soulmate who he would die for. Now as he think of he realized he wouldn't change anything from his life because he knows now that whatever happened, it happened for a reason, for unyielding and never ending happiness.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
He was nervous, he was way too much nervous and to the point he was sweating badly even though it was cold in the room. Today was the day he was supposed to be meeting the famous artist, today was the day of conference Magnus was invited in and today was also the day he felt like he would faint and embarrass himself and his friend weren't doing any good. 

Alec was trying assure him, to calm him down but Simon, Jace, Ragnor and Raphael was teasing him badly and he felt like kicking them all out. Clary and Izzy would laugh while Alec and Max would glare. Both Maryse and Evenly was responsible for his dressing. 

"Magnus love you need to relax" Alec said as he rubbed his hands and Magnus took deep breaths to calm his breathing, he glared at Raphael when he said something to Ragnor who laughed loudly. 

"Get the hell out of my room" Magnus finally said and they laughed even more making him glare as Alec roll his eyes. 

"You heard Magnus, get out" Alec stood up. "He needs to change" he said and both Ragnor and Raphael howled while Magnus blush a little, they all left the room and Alec immediately locked it before turning to Magnus who was sitting on his bed. 

"Sometimes I wish I could kill them" he sighed and Alec chuckled kissing his forehead. "It'll be okay, I'm gonna run you a bath okay?" he asked and Magnus nodded. Alec came back minutes later and help Magnus to stand up against his chest. Magnus took off his shirt and then Alec sat him down again, he gently pulled his jeans and lifted him up bridal style. He walked towards the washroom and sat him on the bath before turning away but Stopped when Magnus grabbed his hand. 

"Bath with me" he said and Alec looked at him unsure but when Magnus kissed his lips and smiled he nodded. He took off his clothes and sat with Magnus holding him between his legs and pulling him closer until his back rested on Alec's chest. Magnus Nuzzled his face on Alec's neck and closed his eyes. 

"This is nice" he whispered and Alec hummed. 

"Just relax and let go of all your stress" Alec played with his hairs and massaged his shoulders making him moan in pleasure. 

"I love you so much" Magnus opened his eyes. 

"I love you too" Alec kissed his lips. 

They stayed their for a while before moving out, Alec dressed first before he helped Magnus out and dressed him. Magnus did both his and Alec's hairstyle and chuckled at the pouts Alec gave him. For some unknown reason both Alec and Magnus were wearing tight fitting suit but he didn't complain because his mothers choose it. 

When they were done Magnus wheeled himself out with Alec by his side and they all kissed and wished them luck as they made their way to the same art museum where god knows what was waiting for Magnus. 

Inside he was greeted by Mr. Anderson and some of his colleagues, there was paparazzi as well who captured Magnus once or twice. Sitting on the long table Magnus saw many of the famous artist he was inspired of and it took all of his strength not to go crazy then and there. They all talked and shared their views on arts and tips for success and how they have decided to arrange programs for arts. Magnus listened all of it carefully but his eyes was stuck on Alec who was sitting in audience looking prouder than ever before. He shook his head when his name was called and he looked at the host interviewing them. 

"Magnus Bane, we have learned a lot about you and have seen your amazing arts. The masterpiece you painted is loved by many of your admirers, what do you wanna say about it?" Magnus frowned and cleared his throat. 

"Honestly I don't know what to say, the thing about art is that it is a gift, you can't learn it you can Improve it but not learn it, it runs in your veins and I always had the passion of art. Its not just an art for me, it was a whole new world, a world that understands me and the world that I understand and that's why I am able to Create something different" Magnus answered satisfied. 

"Seeing how in just a young age you have been paralyzed and how you fought Is inspiration to many, what would you like to say about it?" with this question his eyes immediately met Alec's and he smiled proudly at him and all the words came flashing back to Magnus. 

"It was tragic, When I was paralyzed I lost everything in me, every hope and every strength but there are people who made me realize that I wasn't useless, that even though I lost my legs I still had my hands, arms, and senses" Magnus looked at Alec who chuckled softly remembering the words he had said to him. "Love is a powerful weapon which has the power to make something as tragic as this to something beautiful. Just because you lost your ability to walk, or to see or anything it doesn't mean your life is over, no it means you are stronger than ever before. Every human being has something special in them just like I have a talent to draw, so just look deep into you, find it and never give up" Magnus firmly said. "For you there is someone in the world who loves you enough to be worth fighting, with love and support you can beat anything and even win hopeless battles"

"The people who stood by you, what would you like to say to them?" they asked and Magnus smiled. 

"There is never enough words to truly tell them how much I am grateful to them, to my families, to my friends and mostly to the love of my life Alexander Lightwood." Magnus pointed at Alec. "I want to thank all of you and I want you to know how much it means to me and to your Alexander I hope this will convey all my unspoken words. "I love you with everything I have" Magnus said proudly not caring that he was being filmed or anything. Alec mouthed "I love you" back and it was followed by applause. 

"Thank you so much, you truly are an inspiration to many, we hope you'll fly high" they ended the conference and Magnus nodded. Immediately Alec came by His side and kneeled down at him. 

"You did great, I love you so much" he said and Magnus smiled and kissed him. They were interrupted by a cough and pulled apart to see one of Magnus's biggest inspiration, the greatest artist Michale was standing with a bright smile. He looked with wide eyes as he sat near Magnus and smiled. 

"That was truly inspiring" he said and Magnus only nodded with his palms sweating in Alec's hands. 

"I am Michael, I am the one who bought your painting and also the one who asked Anderson to invite you" he said and Magnus blinked dumbfounded. 

"You see Magnus, there is something different in your art, something deep and hearing your words I think I truly found a true artist I have been looking for. So would you like to work for me?" he asked and Magnus nearly fainted, Alec gasped and Magnus stared at him, his hand flying over his mouth. 

"What?" he breathed and he nodded. 

"Me work for you?" Magnus stuttered and he patted his back. 

"If only you want to" 

"Of course I do, its my dream" Magnus immediately said. 

"Well its settle than, welcome to my team Magnus Bane" Michael announced and Magnus nodded his tears threatening to fall, Michael smiled and patted Magnus before leaving. Immediately Alec hugged him and he started to cry because he couldn't believe what just happened. He hugged Alec tighter gasping "I love you's" because he wanted Alec to know how much he loves him for changing his life forever.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
It took them almost half hour to finally be there at a mysterious place Alec wanted Magnus to go to. He wheeled him inside and Magnus gasped when he saw the decoration and his families and friends grinning. 

It was a park and they had decorated it with fairy lights and banners, there were decorating hangings with lights in it. Long tables were arranged in the middle and banners of "Congratulations" and "Proud of you" were hanged. Magnus looked at Alec through tears. 

"What is this?" he asked. 

"A party for you" Alec winked. "We knew you were going to do something big" Magnus heart warmed at the confidence they have in him and he smiled bright. They sat together on table and ate dinner and desserts, they talked and played and danced until suddenly Alec kneeled down beside Magnus making him frown. Everyone stopped and smiled and played a soft song in the background as Alec cupped Magnus's face. 

"You Magnus bane are my whole goddamn world, I know I never say this in words but you have changed my life forever, you made me love again and I'll forever be grateful and I know you are going to be okay but even if you won't I want you to know that I'll love you just the way I do now" Alec said and Magnus sniffed.

"This isn't something big but Magnus will you be mine forever, will you marry me in future?" Alec asked and Magnus gasped, everyone cheered as he nodded and Alec tied a band around his wrist that engraved words "I love you". Magnus did the same with Alec and kissed his passionately. 

He knew he'll love him in Every lifetime, in every way, in every heartbeat because Alexander lightwood his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omygod this is the final chapter guys. SHIT SHIT THERE ARE ACTUAL TEARS IN MY EYES
> 
> BUT FOR YOU THERE IS AN EPILOGUE AS WELL
> 
> I Don't know what to say so just share your views. 
> 
> I love each and everyone of you ❤


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue!

Alexander Lightwood has never thought he'll be able to love again, to believe and to have faith but being with Magnus has taught him everything. Magnus has shown him how to love and he made Alec believed firmly without even knowing he could. 

Life definitely played with them in twisted ways but they have come out stronger every time, they have learned to love and trust each other more and more everyday. Now as he looked back to all the years they have been together and all the hurdles they had to face he smiled knowing it only made them stronger, it made them who they were together. 

He still remember the day he first proposed to Magnus, he remember the thrill and excitement, the nervousness and love he felt. He remember the moment when Magnus nodded and the way he kissed him, he remember the love and happiness they felt when they knew nothing could keep them apart. 

He remember how eight years after his proposal he walked down the aisle with his lover in his arms, he remembered how he carried Magnus bridal style and how everyone cheered and appreciated them, both of their parents were on their sides with proud smile and loved filled in their eyes. The wedding was unbelievably beautiful with friends and families, many great artists were there as well and so was Alec's colleagues who were Physiotherapist like him. Seeing Magnus struggling made him realize how much he wanted to help him and people like him and so he choose the field and now was one of the most successful youngest physiotherapist. 

Alec remembered how nervous he was on his wedding day, Magnus and Alec had matching outfits and their parents arranged a beautiful wedding on pool side. The atmosphere was captivating and the decoration was Magical. Alec remembered their vows and how they held each other hands, he remembered how he sat in front of Magnus in chair and vowed to be his forever. He could still feel the way they kissed and dance and how Magical it was. 

The years passed in blur with them being there for each other, Alec helped Magnus in every way possible and stood by him, there were times Alec had his weak moments and Magnus comforted him. Alec and Magnus's father both treated Magnus together and over the years he has improved massively, he was able to move his legs freely and he started to take small steps as well, they only problem was in his balance but they were still working on it. 

13 years later today from the day he lost his legs Alec watch him as he sat in the chair with Chairman meow a cat Alec gifted him on his lap as he patted his head. He meow and ran when Alec and Magnus's father came near Magnus and he smiled brightly, Alec bended and pecked his lips and Magnus hummed in approval. 

Magnus slowly stood up and his father cautiously pushed the chair away from him, Magnus balanced himself in Alec's arms and stood straight. 

"I know you can do it" was what Alec had said before he slowly removed his arms, he took steps back and smiled at Magnus who stood straight and proudly. Magnus look at Alec who nodded encouraging him to move and he so slowly took a step forward immediately stopping and balancing himself, Alec grinned proudly when he didn't fall and Magnus's father who was beside Magnus cheered. 

Magnus looked straight at Alec and inhaled deeply, he was determine to succeed Now and so he again took a step forward, he moved farther until he was standing in front of Alec who smiled and chuckled through his tears and kissed Magnus passionately. 

Magnus kissed him back through his tears as his heart tried to accept the fact that after all this years of hardwork he finally was able to walk, he finally was able to prove Alec right and he couldn't help but let out a muffled sob across Alec's lips. Alec immediately pulled apart and hugged Magnus as they both sobbed in each other arms. They knew they had to deliver the news to everyone else but right now the moment was theirs. 

"You did it, I am so proud of you" Alec whispered and Magnus only nodded because he couldn't form any word. He looked at Alec and cupped his face, he wiped his tears and kissed his husband hoping it would convey all the love and thank you's he couldn't spell.

They knew it was a tragedy but with Alec by his side it was definitely a beautiful tragedy that taught them both how to love, believe, and live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. I hope you liked this story and the message I wanted to deliver. Your response was unbelievable and I can never thank you enough for it! 
> 
> This story was most difficult for me to write as I had to remember so many hurtful moments to the person who was really close to me, I wanted you all to know that no matter what happens don't give up guys. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love and also share your views.   
> Tell me your most favorite part or scene from this book? 
> 
> I don't know whether I'll post another story or not but if I do I'll let you all Now through my twitter which is @MagicHappenx 
> 
> I love you all and thank you for being unbelievably amazing. ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, I won't let you guys live.
> 
> WELCOME WELCOME TO MY NEW STORY!
> 
> I don't know what to say about this one, it is quite personal to me so I have no idea what you guys will think. 
> 
> Good news, it won't have any torture or Rape like my other HAHAHAHA, but still will be emotional ride, brace yourself. 
> 
> Do tell me how is it? Worth reading and writing? Should I continue? 
> 
> This chapter is short but next will be longer. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Much love!


End file.
